Embusan Beku
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Hermione pergi berbagi tumpangan untuk liburan, ia cuma ingin pulang. Hanya ia tak tahu seberapa asing laki-laki yang memberinya tumpangan. (nobody goes to Hogwarts)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hermione pergi berbagi tumpangan untuk liburan, ia cuma ingin pulang. Hanya saja ia tak tahu seberapa asing laki-laki yang memberinya tumpangan. (nobody goes to Hogwarts)

Ini kehidupan muggle, tapi saya lebih suka bilang; sejak entah-kapan tak ada lagi anak 11 tahun spesial pergi ke Hogwarts, saya tidak bilang di dunia-fic ini nihil sihir meski tak muncul ayun-ayunan ranting-rantingan. Selain pengecualian itu semua sama.

Jadi pemilik timeline utama dan karakter yang dikenal tetap the JKR. Me owned nothing. Inspired from Wind Chill film. Enjoy... ^^b

* * *

><p>Duduk di keramaian, ialah gadis umuran mendekati umur 20, agak melamun, dan cantik. Rambut lebatnya berantakan namun sekarang sudah bisa ia buat stylish. Tidak ada make-up, tak ada anting-antingan hari ini, dan bibir bawahnya sedikit terkunyah karena kebiasaannya menggigiti bagian itu di saat termenung. Hermione adalah kata yang ia tulis di tiap identitas, ya, nama yang kurang biasa.<p>

Hermione adalah tipe gadis cantik yang bisa bertahan di ultraviolet parah, atau tempat kumuh, atau penerangan buruk dalam ruangan tanpa banyak beraksi dengan peralatan wanita. Ia contoh hal sederhana yang bisa gaya.

Tetaburan bunyi-bunyi mendengung di atas kepala Hermione bergabung dengan chorus derau bunyi-bunyi yang lain: suara batuk, kertas dibalik, pulpen yang diketuk-ketuk, seseorang yang sedang menggeser kursi, dan lain sebagainya. Jadi mirip tembakan tak membunuh yang membuat situasi tidak nyaman, seperti diserbu, dan menimpa gadis yang tak bermood baik ini di saat ia juga tak merasa terpuaskan.

Lalu kemudian, sebuah suara baru membuyarkan lamunannya, berupa sebuah bunyi getaran berdenyut. Dan mata Hermione turun... Itu ponselnya, yang mulai bergeser menyamping di permukaan sampul hitam buku ujian akhirnya bagaikan serangga. Nadanya ia mendapat satu pesan masuk.

Gadis kita ini adalah satu dari dua ratus lebih murid lain yang memenuhi ruang kuliah besar bergaya auditorium. Di sekeliling Hermione merupakan wajah-wajah suram teman sekelasnya, yang menulis mirip cakar ayam supaya dapat menaklukkan waktu ujian yang hampir selesai.

Hermione yang sudah selesai dari tadi pun meraih ponsel tersebut sebelum tergelincir jatuh dari tepi meja, ia menekan tombol dan melihat ke layarnya. Membaca pesan: _'udh slesai?'_

Ia menegakkan diri di kursinya, memberi anggukan kepada teman perempuannya—Ginny, si pengirim pesan—yang duduk di seberang ruangan. Dan turut mengetik balasannya; _'ya'_

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Hermione membaca pesan dari Ginny lagi; _'plg u gmn?'_

Mengetik; _'naik bus'_, gadis itu pun mengirimkan jawabannya, dan sesaat kemudian balasan datang dengan cepat; _'sux 4 u'_

Hermione memandang Ginny, tersenyum tipis sebagai ungkapan karena telah diberi tatapan bersimpati. Penyebabnya, setiap liburan panjang kuliah Hermione pasti akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, namun kali ini kesialan membuat ia tidak kebagian tiket penerbangan pulang. Hari natal membuat semua harus dipesan dari jauh hari, dan sayangnya ia terlambat.

Saat itu Mr. Lupin, bapak pengawas ujian, berseru, "Oke, waktunya habis! Kumpulkan hasil kalian!"

Mendadak serempak langsung tercipta erangan kolektif, mengeluh berjamaah, dan suara dari dua ratus bokong yang bergerak panik di kursi mereka. Hermione merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi, menunduk untuk melihat pesan terakhir dari Ginny; _'knp u ga ngcek papan ride share?'_

Berkat usulan itu, senyum lebih lebar secara perlahan terbit di wajah Hermione. Tepat ketika semua murid di sekelilingnya bangkit dan mulai mengemas barang, keluar. Mr. Lupin berbicara lagi, "Hasil tes akan diposkan di website Departemen Filsafat dalam dua minggu... Nikmati libur kalian dan selamat Tahun Baru."

Hermione mengumpulkan barang-barang miliknya, lalu mulai melangkah menuruni tangga ketika—"Hei!" bentak Hermione, saat ia didesak dari belakang oleh seorang murid laki-laki yang menyalip tapi menyenggol dirinya. Sambil mengumpat dalam hati, ia segera ikut menyerahkan buku ujiannya. Sesudah melambai kepada Ginny ia melangkah keluar dari aula.

Kampusnya kini hampir seperti gedung berhantu, mayoritas murid sudah pergi dalam rangka liburan. Kamar asrama telah ditinggalkan, lorong perpustakaan kosong, lab sunyi senyap, dan aula makan berubah sedikit menakutkan. Tipe rumah jutawan yang fobia dunia luar.

Hermione tergesa menyeberangi beranda lengang kampus yang dilapisi tumpukan kecil salju akibat badai pertama. Ia melewati setunggul pohon pinus yang didekorasi lampu natal saat perjalanan ke alun-alun. Ia tiba pada papan lebar tanpa pelindung yang dikover oleh kertas catatan para murid, dicetak dengan beragam ukuran dan ragam warna baik dari komputer maupun manual, mata seolah memandang pelangi kertas. Di paling atas papan itu diberi satu judul, yakni; Ride Share.

Ia meneliti seluruh penjuru papan, Fortuna berpihak karena satu yang ia butuhkan adalah yang paling terlihat, ada di tengah-tengah. Kertas itu ditarik paksa dari buku spiral, ditulis tangan dengan terburu-buru dilihat dari kerapiannya, berpesankan:

BTH TUMPANGAN KE RYEDALE 12/23?  
>TLP 029-2856-8943<p>

Embusan angin mengibarkan catatan itu, yang sejurus kemudian turut membawa Hermione ikut pergi seraya menghubungi nomor yang tertera. Asal setuju ketika suara diujung mengidekan ketemuan pada jam dua.

**Jam 3:15.  
>December 23<strong>

Hermione menyeret kopernya cepat-cepat di sepanjang tempat parkir yang sangat luas. Ini masih sore, tapi sudah cukup gelap untuk penampakan asap sodium lampu jalan. Serpihan salju berputar di bawah keremangan sorot cahaya mereka.

Hermione pun melihatnya, mobil sedikit rongsok yang akan membawa ia pulang, Oldsmobile 1988 terdiam di tengah tempat parkir. Tak rusaknya salju di tanah mengindikasikan kalau mobil itu satu-satunya kendaraan beroda cukup lama ini. Ketika cukup dekat di balik jendela nampak seorang mahasiswa prasarjana, sekitar 19 tahun (lebih muda darinya), tertidur bersandar ke setir mobil.

Dia kurus, mengenakan pakaian tak bermerk, punya komplikasi dari seseorang yang tak mendapat cukup sinar matahari. Mobilnya dipenuhi dengan semua barang dunia laki-laki ini; dimulai dari buku, CD musik di dalam plastik pak susu, dan baju-baju kotor.

Hermione mengetuk jendela di sisi si pengemudi, mencoba membangunkannya. "Bangun, hei!"

Dia tersentak sadar, mengerjap bingung menyerap arti kekosongan di tempat parkir arah depan. Hal pertama yang disampaikan Hermione pada pria yang baru dilihatnya ini adalah kesarkastikan, "Apa kau tak bisa parkir lebih jauh lagi dari pintu masuk?"

Dia menoleh. Perwujudan Hermione dengan cepat menamparnya segar, dan dia segera keluar dari mobil. Dia masih agak grogi saat mengatakan, "T-tadi penuh mobil waktuku sampai... Kupikir kita pergi lebih awal untuk menghindari badai salju."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tiga lewat seperempat."

"Aku telat satu jam. Sial. Sori," kata Hermione, melihatnya lewat bulu mata, jadi menyerupai kucing manis yang memohon sesuatu agar dituruti. Lalu menggerutu, "Kau harusnya sudah pergi tanpaku, itu yang sepertinya akan kulakukan. Ayo, cepat buka bagasinya, biar kumuat barang-barangku."

Dia menurut, masuk ke dalam mobil untuk melepas kunci bagasi, sementara Hermione berjalan ke belakang, membuka bagasi yang kapasitasnya dipenuhi dengan lebih banyak barang; antaranya pakaian-pakaian lagi, bungkusan grosir, dan macam-macam, seolah laki-laki ini sedang pindahan. Hermione memanggilnya, "Astaga, aku hanya pulang untuk natalan. Apa yang kaulakukan? Menghindari kejaran utang dan memindahkan keluargamu ke Skotlandia?"

Hermione mulai menata ulang isi bagasi, membuat ruang untuk kopernya. Ia mendengar jawaban, "Aku semacam ditendang keluar dari apartemenku. Dan tak punya waktu untuk mencari tempat baru sebelum ujian tadi."

Beberapa barang sedang dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil, lalu ditaruh Hermione di tanah salju. Si pemilik mobil kembali keluar dan spontan menawarkan, "Sini, biar kubantu-"

"Kenapa tidak kaunyalakan mesin mobil lalu hidupkan pemanasnya saja?" potong Hermione. "Aku bisa tangani ini."

Dia mengawasi Hermione menata ulang barangnya, mulai sedikit ragu, atau—takut? "Kau, er, yakin?"

Hermione mendongak dan tersenyum manis, itu bentuk lain dari jawaban yakin. "Well, apa yang kautunggu? Bukannya kau mau menghindari badai salju?"

Dia menjauhinya dengan patuh tapi agak tertatih, seolah ada barang di bagasinya yang tidak boleh ditemui orang lain—tidak gadis itu. Dia menghidupkan mesin, menyalakan pemanas sedangkan Hermione yang berhasil menyumpel kopernya, dengan cepat menjejal segalanya kembali masuk dan membanting bagasinya menutup.

Sedikit tersenyum atas hasil kerjanya yang sulit dipercaya bisa muat, Hermione selanjutnya setengah berlari memutari mobil ke sisi penumpang dan menarik handel pintunya, namun—pintunya macet. Sekarang gilirannya yang terlihat tak sabar, ia menghentak handel itu berkali-kali, namum percuma, hingga orang di dalam mobil meraih pintu itu dan membukanya dari dalam.

"Urgh," Hermione menggeram, karena pintu sialan itu menabrak badannya waktu berhasil terbuka.

"Sori, pintunya sudah tua. Cuma terbuka dari dalam."

Hermione memutar mata, memanjat masuk. Saat ia sudah duduk dan menutup pintu, ia berusaha membuat jendela miliknya untuk tertutup rapat. Akan tetapi, jendelanya juga tersangkut, menyisakan sela setengah inci di atas. Ia mendelik pada si pemilik mobil, meminta solusi.

"Itu sudah paling tinggi. Sori." akunya menyesal.

Hermione memutar matanya sekali lagi, memutuskan diam soal kekurangan yang dimiliki mobil ini untuk setidaknya membuat dia berhenti berkata 'sori'. Seperti tak pernah menghentikan hubungan teleponnya Hermione kembali berbicara menyambung percakapannya dengan Ginny.

Si pengemudi memasukkan gigi gir dan mereka berdua berangkat ke perjalanan lima jam di dalam Oldsmobile yang merupakan bagian awal rencana si pemilik mobil. Ketika mereka mengemudi pergi, di belakang mobil ada sebuah bungkusan grosir yang sebelum berangkat habis diturunkan usaha pembongkaran Hermione tengah menampilkan diri kalau mereka ketinggalan di tempat parkir bersalju.

Tapi itu kesalahan bermasalah yang lain, kini si pengemudi sedang menunggu menuju tidak sabar sampai Hermione mengakhiri obrolan di ponsel terkutuk itu agar dia—si pengemudi—mengenalkan diri, sebagai bagian dari langkah awal, kalau namanya adalah Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Sori untuk keOOCan, tapi semua orang berubah, gampang mengubah sifat tanpa perlu menjelaskan. Yang penting dapat dibedakan baik-buruknya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, saya berani bilang, itu sudah cukup. Ada tak ada review ini akan komplet, karena para orang yang membuat dunia ini lebih buruk takkan berhenti. See ya soon. d^^b


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, the guy-nya adalah Harry, emang sindrom orang yang menggilai kepantasan bukannya konflik, itu saya, haha. Tapi nanti bisa dilihat sifatnya cuma cocok buat orang seperti Harry. Dan akan garing jika dimainkan karakter lain. Me owned nothing. JKR does. Enjoy... ^^b

* * *

><p>Mereka meninggalkan tempat parkir kampus, luas yang bisa berubah jadi lapangan sepak bola andai tak bermasalah soal permukaan licin. Lampu jalan seperti menjadi lebih cepat berlalu, kemudian terus-menerus yang tadinya jauh kembali dilewati, saat mobil mulai keluar ke jalan raya. Suara rantai pengekang roda tidak lebih berpengaruh dari suara bising mesin tua empat tak, sekuat badan besinya. Lalu selain sambutan ngilu wiper kaca, ada lagi satu bunyi menyebalkan; percakapan ke benda teknologi komunikasi itu.<p>

Hermione kurang lebih sudah setengah jam bicara dengan entah siapa orang di ujung sana, bagi dia—si pengemudi alias Harry—yang menolak mencuri dengar tapi itulah yang ingin dia dengar. Seperti Paparazzi spesialis menguping, cuma dengan alasan selain honor karena mendapat gosip mahsyur.

Kedua tangannya masih mengatur setir, tiap kaki tetap menjaga ketiga pedal agar imbang, mata terangnya yang jika kaulihat lebih dekat berusaha terus tertancap ke depan tak sering-sering mencuri pandang... dan ketidaksengajaan menapasi wanginya, berpikir pasti gadis itu merawat tubuhnya... jelas tidak cukup telinga Harry saja yang menguping.

Pada ponselnya, Hermione dengan gembira berkata, "Kau sudah di mana?" Lalu mendengarkan, tenang sebentar, Harry melirik dari sudut mata juga mendengarkan yang takkan terdengar. "Tidak," kata Hermione lagi. "kami baru saja berangkat," ia kembali diam mendengar. "Percaya padaku, aku berusaha, tapi aku tetap tidak bakal dapat penerbangan dalam waktu dekat. Ini salahku karena menunggu sampai menit terakhir."

Hermione berpaling melihat keluar jendela pada pemandangan alam sambil lalu saat mereka menjelajah terus ke utara melewati kota-kota lain walau ini jalan raya yang tak ramai karena cuaca. Meski begitu itu basah sepanjang jalan, padahal salju belum mulai mencair.

Hermione tertawa akan apa pun itu, membuat Harry bergerak di tempat duduknya mulai berani bertaruh kalau tiap orang yang mengemudi, tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengemudi, dan satu-satunya teman malah tertawa sendiri pada sebuah ponsel, benar-benar mengabaikan situasi, pengemudi itu pasti jengkel setengah mati. Karena Harry begitu.

"Apa? Kau bercanda, kan?" kata Hermione, lalu mendadak menurunkan suaranya ke nada terendah. "Jalurnya membuatku bosan sampai mau bunuh diri..."

Dengan pengalaman tinggal di lemari bawah tangga, hingga peka mendeteksi keamanan aksi mengendap di tengah malam untuk menggeledah isi kulkas, membuat Harry menjadi tambah kesal setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. Dia segera mendelik penumpangnya sebisa mungkin.

"Bukan, kami masih di jalan raya... Coba saja tebak, aku tidak tahu di mana tepatnya. Semua jalan raya terlihat sama persis kalau tanpa penanda," Ia mendongak pada si pengemudi, akhirnya sadar sedang dilempari tatapan super sebal. Tanpa dosa, ia bilang, "Ada masalah?"

"Apa kau akan tetap bicara pada benda itu sepanjang—?" lalu menggeleng, Harry tidak menyelesaikan apa isi pikirannya, cuma menelan kembali keluhan yang mau dia muntahkan. Memilih kembali fokus ke jalan raya di depan.

"Uh-oh, seseorang sepertinya marah. Lebih baik aku menelepon balik nanti," lapor Hermione dengan pelan ke ponselnya. Ia diam, kemudian suaranya dengan sengaja langsung dikeraskan, "Menurutmu siapa yang marah? Si Ride Share Guy... Oke, bye."

Ia mengakhiri panggilan, akan tetapi malah segera mengarahkan lensa kamera telepon ke arah Harry, memotret gambar digital laki-laki tersebut. Ia menarik ponselnya kembali, melihat hasil foto Harry yang sedang mengerling gusar. "Lihat dirimu, Mr. Feeler..." Hermione menengadah melihat pemandangan membersut yang sama dari si pengemudi. "Apa sih?"

"Itu tidak lucu," Harry akhirnya muncrat kata-kata. "Kalau aku mengemudi, kau harusnya mengobrol denganku."

Hermione membalik badan ke arah si pengemudi, hidupnya nampaknya dipenuhi dengan tak asal terima. Tepatnya dipenuhi perhitungan, rumus berargumen panas. "Jadi apa aku semacam hiburan siaran langsung?"

"Tapi itu cara bagaimana hal-hal dalam memberi tumpangan berjalan! Pembagian tugas! Kau menghiburku dengan bicara kepadaku, jadi aku tidak akan merasa seperti cuma supir travel yang membawamu rekreasi! Kita bagi semuanya 50-50, kau mengerti?"

"Oh, aku punya berita buatmu, aku tidak lebih terhibur waktu mengobrol denganmu dibandingkan saat aku tadi menelepon."

Harry jengkel, dia menggerutu di bawah napasnya. Dengan pesimis berkata, "Ini menjadi tidak bagus."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Lupakan."

Mereka melanjutkan berkendara dalam sunyi hingga bermenit-menit. Sudah sejak tadi Hermione melawan gengsi dan mencoba membuka obrolan, dalam rangka memperpanjang tangkai zaitun, dengan kata lain, perdamaian. Ia menutup mata sambil menghela napas.

"Bagaimana aku memanggilmu?" tanyanya.

Selain Ride Share Guy atau Mr. Feeler, jawabannya bahkan tak menimbang dari keduanya. "Harry."

Setidaknya dia bisa berubah sangat cepat dan menjawab dengan tenang, pikir si penumpang. "Aku Hermione. Jadi, kau dari Ryedale?"

"Yeah," jawab Harry singkat, cepat.

"Kau SMA di mana?"

Terputus sejenak, seakan dia lupa dan harus mengingat dia SMA di mana—butuh berpikir. "Erm, The Priory."

"The Priory?" balas Hermione mengonfirmasi, lalu meneruskan di luar kepala, "Kau mengarangnya."

"Memang kaukenal semua sekolah di Ryedale apa?" tanya Harry, setengah tak percaya, setengah bersiap-siap.

"Lumayan banyak, yeah."

"Termasuk sekolah gratis yang dibangun sukarela? Karena ke sana aku pergi! The Priory School untuk anak yang... tak ingin terkenal!" ucap Harry menggebu-gebu, naik seoktaf semacam menjawab hal yang memalukan.

Hermione memilih tak berargumen sambil berkata, "Okei, baiklah."

Berkendara berdua setelah sebelumnya panas-panasan, membuat suara angin dari celah di jendela Hermione, mesin Oldsmobile, kengiluan wiper diabaikan dan mengartikan keadaan ini hening. Harry sekarang yang memulai, menoleh sesaat, "Kita ada kelas yang sama, kau tahu."

"Hah?"

"Intro ke filsafat modern." katanya, melihat ke Hermione jelas berharap, seakan ia harusnya mengingat wajah Harry. Hermione melipat pundaknya menutupi leher, si pengemudi yang masih menunggu kini menaikkan alis.

"Apa? Ada sekitar dua ratus orang lebih di kelas itu, sudah seperti festival Glastonbury," sahut Hermione mengelak. "Semua terlihat identik. Apa pernah kau melihat tipe teknik mesin lebih banyak dari ini? Seolah masa depan benar-benar akan dipenuhi mesin..." Ia bungkam sebentar membayangkan dunia disesaki mesin. "Jadi, apa jurusanmu?"

"Teknik mesin."

Hermione langsung tertawa seperti menganggap Harry baru membuat lelucon. Tapi dia tidak terlihat bercanda, dia malah cukup kaget oleh respons Hermione yang baru saja menyinggung bahwa terlalu banyak yang mempelajari mesin.

Harry bertanya perlahan, "Kau bukan dari jurusan filsafat?"

Reda dari rasa geli karena jurusan yang dikritisinya ternyata diambil sang pengantar pulangnya, Hermione menjawab, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya berasumsi-"

"Kenapa juga kau berasumsi tentangku? Kita baru saja bertemu." Itu benar, pertanyaannya sangat beralasan.

Harry langsung mengambil langkah sedikit defensif. "Aku—entahlah. Hanya saja, kupikir dirimu... terlihat seperti murid filsafat."

"Aku mengambil pengobatan gigi." sanggah Hermione, sambil menikmati ekspresi tak percaya di wajah Harry, membiarkan dia menikung tajam sedetik sebelum menjelaskan, "Kedua orang tuaku dokter gigi. Bukannya aku takut tantangan pada hal-hal baru, di lain sisi aku lebih suka pada hal-hal pasti. Dan lagipula menurut sensus dokter gigi utama kebanyakan sudah berumur 50-an, ketuaan, hampir pensiun. Aku mengambil kelas filsafat hanya karena aku ingin—aku butuh—nilai kemanusian dan sosial."

"Bah, kuambil filsafat karena kudengar di sana mudah dapat nilai A," kata Harry, Hermione melihat dia dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sungguh. Dan yang utama," Dilanjutkan di bawah napas. "karena, seseorang..."

Harry yang merasakan diberi tatapan aneh dari Hermione, memilih untuk mengganti topik, "Hei, itu mengingatkanku sesuatu. Apa jawabanmu buat pertanyaan nilai ekstra di soal terakhir?"

Pelajaran lebih penting, ilmu yang Hermione utamakan. "Teori Nietzsche tentang pengulangan-abadi."

"Yang pada dasarnya sama dengan reinkarnasi, benar kan?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan, bukan persis dua hal yang sama. Reinkarnasi itu ketika kau kembali sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda, sedangkan pengulangan-abadi adalah saat kau mengalami kehidupan yang sama persis berkali-kali, terus terulang," Hermione berpaling ke luar mobil, menarik Nietzsche dari ingatan. "Sebuah jam pasir keberadaan yang kekal yang terus terbalik setiap pasir di tabung atas habis, dengan dirimu ada di dalamnya, sebagai salah satu debu."

Harry melirik ke arah Hermione dengan mencermati, kata-katanya terlalu dalam seperti pesan orang yang mau tewas. Namun hanya sesaat Hermione melanjutkan, "Nietzsche meninggal karena sipilis, kau tahu."

Harry berpaling dengan suram ke jalan di depan, menggigit balik jikapun ada yang mau dia komentari. Mengalami hal yang menyiksa berkali-kali memang sangat buruk, tak ada yang lebih buruk. Dia menggerutu, "Aku tahu."

Angin dingin yang sedikit pahit dari sela jendela menerpa rambut Hermione, ia menggigil dan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. "SMA dan filsafat. Dengan dramatisnya menyita waktu di kehidupan kita, bukan begitu?"

Ia merenung sesaat. Membayangkan tahun-tahun terakhir seakan hidupnya memang dilahirkan untuk ilmu dan pengetahuan, baik mencari ataupun membagi. Ia tidak mengambil waktu lama sampai kembali mendarat ke jok Oldsmobile.

"Dan rasanya itu semua sudah bisa dibilang cukup untuk mengisi porsi hiburan dan bagian 50-ku untuk perjalanan hari ini."

Hermione menyandar ke depan menyalakan radio, mencari dan menemukan stasiun radio dengan musik dan lagu natal. Ia mengeraskannya, lalu mencoba bersantai dengan bersandar di joknya lalu menutup mata.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

- Ryedale merupakan distrik dari Yorkshire Utara, utara agak ke timur laut Inggris.

- Glastonbury itu maskudnya sebuah festival berbagai seni di Somerset.

Jangan salahkan saya kalau data orang jurusan mesin ternyata sedikit, karena menurut saya masa depan memang akan dipenuhi mesin, teknologi. Itu kalau 2012 tahun yang santai. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

Me still owned nothing. JKR does. Enjoy... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>5:15 p.m. <strong>

Oldsmobile meroda memapasi beberapa kendaraan lain yang bergerak lebih lambat dibanding mobil tua itu. Harry dan Hermione diresapi oleh permainya isi mobil, menikmati kegiatan masing-masing. Atau setidaknya lampu interior yang telah dinyalakan menerangi si gadis kalau ia begitu.

Hermione baru saja melepaskan sepatu lembapnya, kakinya yang telanjang kini ditopang di atas dasbor. Selagi membersihkan permukaan kuku jari kakinya, ia sempat bertanya pada si pemilik kendaraan, "Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

Harry melirik jempol kaki di atas dasbor, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

Secara garis besar, Hermione mengubah kursi depannya menjadi semacam salon kuku. Bola kapas, sepapan batu gosok, botol-botol bening dan pernis warna-warni bertaburan di sembarang titik. Ia mengambil salah satu botol, membukanya, kemudian mulai menguteks kuku kakinya.

Sambil tetap serius penuh konsentrasi pada pewarnaan kuku, Hermione menyampaikan, "Pom bensin selanjutnya tolong bantu aku—menepilah. Aku mau pipis."

"Oke, akan kujaga mataku tetap terkelupas." kata Harry.

Hermione mendongak dari pengecatan kakinya ketika mendengar kalimat barusan, memberi dia tatapan meledek. Harry merespons, "Apa?"

Sambil kembali mengecat, Hermione menyahut, "Kalimatmu tadi, 'matamu tetap terkelupas'. Itu agak sadis, jika kau memikirkannya."

"Hah?" Harry diam, mengingat lagi pemilihan kata dalam kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya, yeah, cukup sadis." Tepat saat itu tanpa sengaja matanya pindah ke jari-jari lentik Hermione yang dengan segar habis diwarnai di atas dasbor. Dia mengamatinya sedikit terlalu lama.

Hermione memergoki mata Harry yang sedang tertegun pada kakinya, membuat si pemuda bersemu merah oleh malu dan langsung berkata, "Bicara mengenai mengelupas bola mata, apa kau tahu itu adalah cara mereka melakukan bedah operasi lasik?"

Hermione jadi diam, menyerap itu total, setelahnya barulah menggumam pelan, "Mereka menggunakan laser."

"Well, yeah, mereka menggunakan laser," ucap Harry lagi. "tapi jelas itu melibatkan pengelupasan juga, aku melihatnya di Discovery Health. Jika orang-orang tahu tentang bagian pengelupasan atau pengulitan matanya, mereka mungkin akan berpikir dua kali sebelum tidur di bawah pisau bedahnya. Lihat, aku di sini pengalaman."

Hermione kini diam lebih lama, nyatanya ia sedang mengulang keputusan. Suaranya semakin lemah sewaktu mengulangi, "Mereka pakai laser."

Harry—akhirnya—dapat merasakan nada tidak ingin dibantah dalam ucapan gadis itu, dia mengalah, "Benar, cuma pakai laser."

Kebungkaman pun segera menggema, hingga Hermione memberi tahu masalahnya, "Liburan nanti aku akan melakukan bedah operasi lasik."

Harry mengerjap.

"Oh," kata dia, menyadari dirinya ternyata baru berhasil menakuti Hermione tentang pengulitan mata. Kini canggung mengetuk-ngetuk.

"Tak apa-apa," kata Hermione, menarik napas dalam. Ia memang tahu banyak risiko yang ditempuh, namun ia juga masih minim info, belum sempat menelaah operasi lasik. "Aku tidak cemas dengan ucapanmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry malahan.

"Kenapa aku tak cemas?"

"Yea," Harry bilang.

"Karena tidak sepertimu, aku risih memakai kacamata," sahut Hermione cepat-cepat, lebih seperti tak ingin didengar.

"Tapi kau terlihat bagus memakainya." sahut Harry sama cepatnya, malah di luar kepala.

Hermione mengernyit padanya, menyuarakan dengan sangat perlahan-lahan, "Bagaimana, mungkin, kau bisa tahu? Aku tidak memakai kacamata kecuali di dalam kamar asramaku."

Harry yang merasa mendapat tatapan disudutkan mulai melirik aneh ke kaca spion. "Er, apa kau yakin? Kau tak pernah—ke kelas atau ke mana pun? Sebab aku bersumpah aku-"

"Tidak pernah sekalipun." Hermione menggeleng membantah.

"Huh, aneh. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kupikir kau memakai—HEI, lihat! Itu pom bensinmu."

Hermione menoleh sekilas pada arah yang Harry tunjuk, pada stasiun pengisian bahan bakar yang berdiri di depan bukit sana, seakan-akan penyelamat bagi si pengemudi. Tapi ia langsung berbalik lagi pada Harry yang dengan jelasnya mengalihkan topik, lagi, Hermione semakin curiga.

Seperti oasis yang tumbuh di padang salju, mulai mengumpulkan gelap sore yang bagaikan malam. Tempat ini masih jauh dari tujuan, melihat penanda di depan stasiun di sini baru Nottingham, paling tidak setengah jalan. Di tempat parkir toko ada sebuah truk penarik, memberi kesan banyak yang terperosok ke salju di luar sana. Dan beberapa sasis bodi bekas kecelakaan yang karatan, dikelilingi rumput liar yang masih bervisual.

Oldsmobile keluar dari jalan raya dan menepi di sebelah pompa bahan bakar. Harry keluar dan mulai mengisikan bensin. Saat itu dia menyadari Hermione masih duduk di dalam mobil. Harry mengetuk jendelanya, pintu pun dibuka. Dia bilang, "Kukira kau ingin buang air."

"Aku tidak berharap kita menemukan kamar mandi secepat ini," kata Hermione, memberi lirikan ke kuku kakinya. "Kukuku belum kering."

"Oh." Harry berdiri tegak lagi, mengamati melewati atap Oldsmobile, seakan mengukur jarak lapangan parkir yang basah dari mobilnya ke toko 24-jam dengan papan nama Pyre-Oh Quick Mart di ujung lapangan. Dia menunduk lagi pada Hermione. "Well, kalau mau aku bisa menggendongmu masuk."

"Tak usah, ini akan kering sebentar lagi," tolak Hermione, dalam gumaman risih.

Tapi Harry mengulurkan tangan, bergerak dalam gestur memaksa. "Ayo, aku jago menggendong."

"Kau takkan menggendongku masuk," kata Hermione sengit.

Harry tetap menunduk, menarik pelan kedua kaki Hermione melingkari pinggangnya sendiri, dan berjongkok penuh di antara kedua kaki. "Pegangan."

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Hei!" Dengan mendadak Harry bangkit. Secara insting Hermione pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Harry. Sempat tidak tenang akan momen yang super aneh itu, Hermione memutuskan pasrah dan berpikir ini yang terbaik buat menghibur laki-laki itu. "Um, hei, tunggu, aku butuh dompetku."

Harry berjongkok lagi supaya Hermione bisa meraih dan mendapatkan dompetnya. Dia menyuruh saat gadis itu berhasil, "Tutup pintunya."

Pintu toko berbunyi gemerincing saat Harry masuk, menggendong Hermione. Wajah Harry memerah akibat menggotong seseorang, Hermione memerah karena malu.

"Thanks." ucapnya.

"Pasti." balas Harry. Dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu kecuali Hermione menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang."

"Okai." Dia merendahkan badan sehingga Hermione bisa menyelip turun. Ia memberikan Harry satu tatapan sambil memindah sepasang sepatu yang ia bawa dari mobil ke satu tangan, dan berjalan menjauh mencari kamar mandi wanita. Sementara itu, Harry maju ke depan meja kasir. Dia mengangguk menyapa pada pegawai muda yang eksentrik di belakang konter, kulit terlapisi tato gambar seperti jimat-jimatan.

Toiletnya ada enam buah, lantai keramik memudar dari warna hijau, tembok dikover grafiti seperti di mayoritas tempat umum. Hermione sudah selesai buang air, memakai kembali celananya dan bangun dari kloset sembari menggunakan kaki untuk menarik tuas flush. Ia keluar dari bilik, memakai siku buat memutar keran di wastafel.

Setelah mencuci tangan, ia membawanya ke bawah pengering otomatis. Tapi meski disentuh—bahkan sampai dipukul—pengering itu tidak kunjung nyala, itu rusak. Ia menggeleng dan mengelap kering kedua tangannya ke jeans. Sudah mau keluar saat itu terjadi...

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kotor, bukan karena ada yang kurang jelas terbaca atau apa, tapi ia mendapatkan impuls, desakan jiwa, untuk mengambil kacamata dari dompetnya. Hermione memakainya, sambil mengecek pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Apa si Ride Share Guy benar? Apa ia keren pakai kacamata? Apa seksi?

Ia menahan senyum akan pikiran melanturnya, tapi ia tak kunjung bosan. Mencoba sudut-sudut baru, penasaran karena tak pernah mengamati diri memakai kacamata di depan cermin. Namun menggunakan itu ia jadi bisa menyadari sesuatu tergores dalam cermin yang kotor. Ia mencondongkan wajah, memastikan apa yang bisa ia baca:

**DMA 12-24-79 RIP**

Alisnya bertaut. RIP? Meninggal dunia? Tapi siapa pun yang membuatnya, itu tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak lucu. Hermione meletakkan kacamata kembali ke dompetnya dan dengan kilat segera bergerak keluar. Ketika ia menggenggam kenop pintu dan mengungkitnya, itu ternyata, TERKUNCI.

Hermione mengernyit lagi, ia mengguncang naik turun kenop itu berkali-kali, sia-sia. Tampang panik melintas di wajah pucat Hermione, dan ia mulai menderak kenop pintu lebih keras dan lebih bertenaga, percuma. Apakah seseorang mengurungnya?

Sampai satu celaka datang untuk kenop itu lepas dan jatuh ke lantai keramik, Hermione mendecak, lalu langsung menggedor pintu dengan tumit tangannya, sambil teriak, "Hei! HEI, AKU TERKUNCI DI SINI!"

Tidak ada sahutan, keheningan total, seakan orang-orang di toko—termasuk Harry—menghilang.

Hermione berputar, mengamati kamar mandi yang kotor dan menyadari sesuatu. Di sana di atas bak wastafel, dekat dengan langit-langit, ada sebuah lubang angin yang dijeruji. Mungkin jika teriak dari sana akan bisa terdengar.

Dengan hati-hati ia menaikkan kaki ke atas wastafel, mengujinya untuk melihat apa itu bisa menahan beban tubuhnya. Setelah yakin itu sanggup, ia pun memanjat, berusaha meluruskan kakinya yang sedikit gemetar hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan ventilasi yang berdebu tebal. Menarik napas di tempat yang tak menimbulkan bersin, selantang-lantangnya ia berteriak,

"HEI! ADA YANG BISA MENDENGARKU?"

Suaranya bergaung ganjil. Ketika gemanya sunyi, ia mendengar sesuatu dari lubang angin itu yang membuat ia—paling tidak—marah, bukan takut: suara tawa Harry dan si pegawai kasir, sangat teredam, tapi itu suara tawa. Seolah-olah mereka menganggap kepanikan Hermione di dalam sini candaan.

Sekarang gadis itu murka, berpikiran mereka yang menguncinya di dalam cuma semacam permainan, lelucon super tak lucu, mengingat ia satu-satunya perempuan di dalam toko... maka ia meloncat turun. Mengembalikan kenop yang lepas ke letaknya sambil mendobrak pintu dengan urgensi baru dan rasa kesal.

Dan akhirnya—di luar dugaan—pada percobaan pertama Hermione langsung berhasil membuka pintu tersebut.

Saat keluar bebas Hermione melihat pegawai kasir eksentrik dan Harry sedang bercakap pelan, seolah mereka sudah saling kenal. Lalu ia memata-matai dengan ragu pria-pria sangar yang padahal duduk tidak jauh dari toilet, mencari sedikit saja ekspresi kalau ada dari mereka yang habis mengerjainya. Setidaknya itu sanggup mengubah rasa takut yang mulai menjalari menjadi marah, karena ia cuma diberi tatapan datar dan dingin dari mereka yang duduk di meja mengelilingi perapian utama, melirik dan mengerling Hermione yang baru keluar kamar mandi.

Jadi apa cuma tidak ada yang mau menolongnya? Dan pintu itu cuma macet seperti salah satu pintu Oldsmobile Harry? Ia ikut mencurigai ini.

Hermione berjalan menjauh dari toilet saat Harry membayar bensin dan beberapa botol minuman. Tanpa peringatan langsung memberondongnya, "Apa kau tak dengar aku teriak di dalam sana?"

Harry kaget, tapi cengar-cengir penuh misteri. Mengatakan, "Kapan?"

"Aku mendengar suaramu dari sana. Kaupikir itu lucu? Membiarkanku terkunci?" tuntut Hermione panas.

"Terkunci di mana?" Harry pun sekarang kehilangan cengirannya.

Alis Hermione bertaut melihat itu, semakin ambigu akan keadaan ini. "Apa kau mau bilang kau tak dengar aku memukul-mukul pintu?"

Dan entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Hermione teringat goresan RIP, tanda orang meninggal di kuburan bersalib, di dalam cermin kamar mandi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau-"

"Lupakan," potong Hermione, yang merasa tempat ini menuntun perasaannya ngeri. "Kita berangkat lagi saja."

Harry patuh, dia mengumpulkan botol minuman dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu, seketika itu juga pegawai kasir bertato memanggilnya, "Ingat, jalan raya yang terbaik-"

"Jangan khawatir, man," Harry menyela dengan gesit, tanpa ekspresi. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Hermione mengernyit sambil mengikuti Harry yang melanjutkan langkah keluar dari toko, menuntut, "Apa kita tersesat atau semacamnya?"

Dengan cepat Harry menjawab, tak melakukan kontak mata, "Tidak. Aku sudah lewat sini jutaan kali."

Harry menahan pintunya tetap terbuka untuk Hermione lewat setelahnya, sejenak gadis itu ragu mana yang harus ia percayai antara di dalam toko atau bersama pemuda aneh itu, tapi kemudian Hermione mengikutinya keluar dari Pyre-Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

RIP singkatan dari requeiscat in pace yang artinya meninggal dunia. Atau inggerisnya rest in peace, sama aja.

Ada tiga pilihan untuk memperbaiki kekurangan mata. Satu dengan kacamata, lensa kontak, dan satu lagi adalah operasi lasik. Penjelasannya banyak di internet, saya cuma dengar sambil lalu.

Dan horornya sudah disampaikan, stay tuned ok? Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. See yu! ^^b


	4. Chapter 4

JKR miliki Harry dan Hermione. Maka saya angkat tangan. Enjoy... ^^b

* * *

><p>Keluar dari dalam toko Pyre-Oh, Hermione berjalan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri berkat udara dingin, sambil mencuri pandang ke sisi wajah Harry. Ia dibuat bingung, ia tidak bisa melihat tanda niat jahat atau sejenisnya pada laki-laki ini, tapi juga sulit melihat tanda baiknya. Bimbang apakah ia sebaiknya bercerita momen seram dirinya di dalam kamar mandi atau tidak.<p>

Tapi itu nampaknya tidak terlalu—mungkin belum—mencegah dirinya ingat persoalan lain. Saat mereka menuju ke mobil Hermione mengambil dua lembar dua puluh pounds dari sakunya dan menyodorkan itu pada Harry.

Dia melihat uang itu hampir mencermati, tampangnya seperti tak pernah melihat mata uang pound sterling sebelumnya. Sambil menatap Hermione, dia bertanya, "Buat apa?"

"Bagianku untuk bahan bakar," kata Hermione, mendorong uang di tangannya.

"Simpan saja." sahut Harry, menghindar dengan membuka pintu mobil dan meletakkan belanjaan di dekat perseneling.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione tak paham. "Bukannya ini adalah cara bagaimana hal-hal dalam memberi tumpangan berjalan? Kita bagi semuanya 50-50 seperti katamu?"

Harry berkata singkat sambil masuk ke mobil, melihat Hermione di mata, "Aku tak mengambil uang dari teman."

'Tapi sejak kapan kau dan aku berteman?' pikir Hermione. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin ini tanda baik laki-laki itu, dan ia pun memutari Oldsmobile ke sisi penumpang. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya itu, hanya untuk diingatkan kalau pintu itu macet. Ia memutar mata, menunggu Harry membukakan untuknya dari dalam.

Mereka kembali berkendara, sudah bermil-mil di jalan raya sejak keluar pom bensin. Hermione mengamati jalan di depannya, pikiran tenang oleh bunyi-bunyi mengilukan dari wiper jendela depan yang menggusah butiran salju dari sisi ke sisi secara teratur.

Sebuah jalan keluar jalur yang tak menunjukkan apa pun muncul di arah depan, berada pada sisi kanan jalan dan akan cepat mereka tinggalkan. Yang takkan menjadi alasan untuk waspada atau bahkan ketertarikan, kecuali—Harry, tanpa aba-aba maupun peringatan apa-apa menyentak tajam setirnya, mengambil jalur keluar jalan raya tersebut.

Oldsmobile pun menikung keluar dari batas kota ke jalan lebih kecil yang ditandai sangat sederhana, digambar di papan, mengelupas nyaris tak terbaca: Excite Alley 066. Keempat roda mobil yang dikekang rantai, yang menjaga mereka di sepanjang jalan licin sebelumnya, kini setengah tenggelam dalam salju.

Berdempet sekitar lima meter dengan papan Exicte Alley, peringatan berbentuk segi delapan yang lebih baru dan modern, ikut terbaca dengan cetakan; _Rough Road_—jalan yang tangguh. Seakan untuk membuktikan itu Hermione terhuyung membentur Harry akibat guncangannya, tidak pakai sabuk pengaman membuat Hermione berusaha berpegangan pada dasbor.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!" seru Hermione marah, karena ia tidak diperingatan. Lagipula ini berbelok ke lembah yang asing.

"Jalan lain." kata Harry, santai.

"NO WAY!" bentak Hermione. "Kembali ke jalan raya!"

"Tenang," ucap Harry lagi. "Aku sudah memeriksanya di peta. Kelihatannya menarik."

"Aku serius! Kembali ke jalan raya SEKARANG!" jerit Hermione, sudah cukup muak akan hal-hal aneh mencurigakannya.

Tapi Harry terlihat kesal karena keputusannya diragukan. "Bisakah kau santai? Ini jalan pintas. Kita akan kembali ke jalan raya sebelum kau menyadarinya. Percayakan padaku."

"Aku tak percaya padamu, oke! Berikan petanya!"

"Tak punya! Ada di pom bensin! Kau lihat, Excite Alley 066 tadi tandanya, ini akan menyingkat jalan bermenit-menit! Aku cuma tak mau kita kena badai!"

Walaupun sama sekali tidak suka perihal yang meragukan, sulit berargumen jika jalan pintasnya sudah ditandai. Namun begitu Hermione menengok ke belakang, adukan rasa antara ragu-ragu bercampur takut. Jendela belakang mempertontonkan jalan raya—jalan penuh kepastian, menyusut menjadi kejauhan.

Oldsmobile melaju mereka merupakan satu-satunya mobil di jalan pintas itu. Dan tidak mungkin mereka sadari, bahwa tidak jauh dari titik yang baru saja mereka lewati, terdapat sebuah rumput mati di bahu jalan. Tepat di balik pohon ek besar, di situ dengan suramnya merupakan sebuah tempat keramat. Berupa dua buah salib buatan, setengah terkubur salju. Dengan tunggul bekas lilin, barang sisa yang membusuk, dan balon gas yang kempis. Terukir pada dua buah salib itu adalah:

**David  
>Dec-24-97<strong>

**Rachel  
>Dec-24-97<strong>

Hermione mengawasi Harry dengan curiga dari sudut matanya. Mukanya mengerikan terpapar cahaya hijau lampu meteran, di bawah keremangan lampu interior, matanya tak terlihat karena sinar diserap oleh kacamata bulatnya, bagi Hermione yang mulai paranoid—dia nampak seperti psikopat.

Harry memutar teliti tuning radio, mencari sesuatu selain suara statis. Lalu berkomentar pelan, "Tidak banyak stasiun radio di sini."

"Ini Nottingham, bagaimanapun, ada stasiun BBC di kota. Masalahnya adalah kita ada di lembah. Gelombang FM bergerak dalam garis lurus. Mereka tak bisa menembus halangan besar semacam bukit. Coba AM." saran Hermione sekenanya.

Harry mengganti ke sakelar AM. Menemukan stasiun gunung bertenaga lemah yang menyiarkan Jingle Bell Rock dari Bobby Helm. Dia terkesan, berkata pada Hermione, "Dan di mana kau saat aku gagal ujian awal fisika?"

Lalu dia kembali menyetir dalam diam. Masih awas atas kepanikan Hermione belum lama ini.

Akhirnya gadis itu juga yang memutuskan bisa tercipta obrolan atau tidak di antara keduanya, terlepas dari semua kemendadakan keputusan Harry. Hermione berkata, "Jadi, apa keluargamu melakukan tradisi natal?"

"Er, tidak," jawab Harry. "Tapi waktu SMP satu temanku cucu orang Belanda, dia selalu membagikan _licorice_ pada kami sambil cerita tradisi keluarganya. Bilang kalau dia tumbuh dalam asam garam dongeng Sinterklaas."

"Oh, apa bedanya dengan Santa Claus biasa?" Hermione bertanya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya tinggal di kutub utara, dia malah tinggal di Spanyol. Dan bukannya peri-peri, dia punya anak buah yang dijuluki Black Pete. Pada dasarnya dia sama saja seperti Santa Claus kita, hanya saja—lebih seram!"

Di kata terakhir Harry menggunakan nada mengagetkan dan gerakan menerkam Hermione, lalu terkekeh sendiri. Membuat Hermione bilang dengan sarkastik, "It's charming."

"Seperti apa natalmu, kalau begitu?" tanya Harry lebih cerah—sedikit.

Hermione langsung menghela napas. Mungkin terus terang ini yang agak... mengubah dirinya. "Orang tuaku sebenarnya pisah di tahun awal SMA-ku, jadi aku mengisi liburan bepergian di antara mereka. Jadi natal tahun belakangan ini adalah dua pohon, dua kalkun makan malam, dua set hadiah yang dikembalikan ke toko kredit... Yah, normalnya aku semakin terbiasa, tapi tahun ini mom memilih untuk menyewa pondok di pantai. Yang mana jadi—apa, kira-kira, dua jam perjalanan."

"Entahlah. Pantai masih cukup menyenangkan di musim dingin. Suasananya romantis." kata Harry.

Hermione menoleh keluar jendela pada suasana malam yang mengambil alih pelataran. Pikiran melantur ke keromantisan pantai, jikapun romantis. Apa sungguhan romantis? Ia bertanya, "Jadi apa keluargamu pergi ke pantai Bridlington atau pantai Whitby, atau ke pantai Scarborough?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah berlibur dengan keluarga."

Pantas tidak punya tradisi. Hermione pun penasaran. "Kenapa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu lagi. "Orang tua meninggal kecelakaan." Dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk.

Leher Hermione harusnya patah menoleh cepat seperti itu. Dan punyaku cuma bercerai, setidaknya mereka masih hidup, Hermione mengutuk dalam hati. Ia bahkan sudah menyinggung orang tua laki-laki ini di tempat parkir tadi sore. "Aku benar-benar ikut menyesal."

"Yeah, tak apa. Aku cuma satu tahun waktu berhasil selamat, jadi tidak begitu ingat. Percaya atau tidak, baru kulihat wajah mereka saat umur delapan belas, lewat album." jelas Harry.

"Benarkah?" si pendengar terkejut.

"Uh-huh, seorang pengacara negeri datang dan menawarkan warisan. Aku bisa kuliah dan punya mobil Olds ini, dan hidup mandiri di kota seeksentrik London, ya dari situ. Beruntung karena aku sudah delapan belas tahun jadi pamanku tak bisa ikut campur lagi."

"Huh, pamanmu parah, ya?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mendengus tertawa dalam ironi, mengangguk. "Semua keluarganya sama parah. Istrinya bahkan tak mau memberi foto saudarinya—yang adalah Ibuku. Keluarga mereka... anggap saja sudah kusebut liburan walau cuma jauh saja dari mereka."

Dia terlihat biasa saja saat menceritakan kisahnya. Mungkin sudah kebal, pikir Hermione.

Dan tiba-tiba Harry melanjutkan, "Tapi, yeah, aku tetap pernah liburan, dengan para kawan."

"Ke mana?" tanya Hermione melihat ke luar jendela lagi. Diam, masih diam, Harry tak kunjung menjawab. Hermione tak bisa menahan tebakannya, "Bukan ke Scarborough, kan?"

"Er, yeah, Scarborough." jawab Harry.

Hermione mengerang. "Enak. Kami selalu pergi ke Whitby. Itu teratur sepanjang tahun... Ya, Tuhan, aku tak pernah lebih bosan lagi dalam hidupku. Aku sering iri dengan teman-temanku yang menghabiskan musim panas di North Bay."

"Aku juga."

Hermione langsung berpaling super cepat lagi dari jendela kepada Harry, kesan yang tercipta seolah Harry mengaku dia yang mengunci Hermione di toko dekat pom bensin, sambil mendelik marah. Keparanoidan jiwanya seakan terwujud.

"North Bay ada di pantai Scarborough." ucapnya lambat-lambat.

Harry dengan jelas mengelak, "Hm? Oh yeah, aku tahu. Yang kumaksud adalah, er-"

"Nonono, katamu kau pergi ke pantai Scarborough tapi kau tak tahu letak North Bay. Semua orang Ryedale harusnya tahu itu. Kau cuma mengaku berasal dari Ryedale, apa aku benar?" tuduh Hermione, ketika merasakan ada yang salah di sini.

Kesimpulan tuduhan cepat Hermione membuat Harry kalang kabut. "Well, begini, ini rumit dijelas-"

Deg. Kalimatnya mengandung pengakuan kalau dia berbohong. Dia bukan dari Ryedale. Dan mungkin nama 'Harry' cuma dikarangnya. Itu nama pasaran yang mudah diingat tapi mudah dilupakan juga. Hermione menyela, mengingat semua kejadian aneh semenjak mengenal 'Harry' ini, gadis itu pun panik, "Siapa kau sebetulnya, hah?"

"Apa—aku betul-betul aku seperti yang kuceritakan, cuma-"

"Apa yang kaumau dariku?" potong Hermione, suara bergetar.

"Tidak ada yang kumau-"

"APA MAUMU?" jerit Hermione.

"D-dengar, tenang dulu. Aku bisa jelaskan-" dia berhenti.

Kali ini dia bukan diinterupsi Hermione. Melainkan oleh terangnya lampu kepala mobil yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan, sinarnya membutakan. Harry harus mengerjap berkali-kali untuk terbiasa.

"What the hell?" katanya heran.

Hermione berpaling menghadap ke depan, sesaat melupakan percekcokan mereka saat lampu kepala yang akan datang menyeberangi batas dan masuk ke jalur Harry dan Hermione.

"Kaupikir dia tak bisa melihat kita?"

"Bagaimana tak bisa!" pekik Hermione.

Kedua mobil meluncur dari arah yang berhadapan, terjadinya tabrakan hampir pasti. Waktu tetap berjalan memindah pertengkaran mereka ke bagasi, berubah fokus pada mereka yang ditantang _playing chicken_ atau adu nyali oleh mobil di depan.

"Cepat menepi dan biarkan berengsek itu lewat!" seru Hermione.

"Menepi ke mana? Tak ada tepi!" balas Harry.

Hermione mengamati dan mengakui kalau dia benar, di sisi penumpang cuma berbatasan sekaki dari barisan pohon-pohon di sisi bukit, dan di sisi satunya adalah solusi jika mereka berencana terjun ke jurang. Mereka berdua terlalu teralih oleh silaunya lampu kepala di depan untuk menyadari lagu natal yang entah dari mana baru saja langsung tersiar di radio: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree hits dari Brenda Lee.

_"Rockin around, the christmas tree,  
>at the christmas party hop,"<em>

Jarak di antara kedua mobil yang melaju semakin tipis dengan cepat. Wajah kedua anak muda memucat di sekitar pelototan mereka kepada sorotan lampu di depan.

_"Mistletoe hung where you can see  
>Every couple tries to STOP<br>Rockin around, the christmas tree,  
>have a happy holiday...<br>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
>and do some car-rol-ing..."<em>

Mobil satunya—di luar dugaan—menancap gasnya ke arah Oldsmobile. Permainan adu nyali tiba ke _point of no return._

_"You will get a sentimental fee-ling  
>when you hear...<br>Voice singing, 'Let's be jolly,  
>DECK the halls with boughs of holly...'"<em>

Harry menginjak kuat-kuat pedal rem, berniat menghentikan laju Oldsmobile, tapi apa pun yang ada sudah berubah menjadi rasa takut ketika mereka sadar mobil satunya tidak melambat.

Hermione berteriak, "Dia tidak berhenti!"

"Pegangan!" Harry membanting setir dengan keras, membuat Oldsmobile menge-_drift_ di luar kendali karena permukaan bersalju. Mobil yang lain lewat lalu menyelip ke sebuah jembatan kecil dan langsung keluar dari penglihatan.

Tapi Oldsmobie masih berputar ke semua arah yang berlawanan. Lalu tergelincir dari jalur dan menabrak gunungan salju dengan bunyi benturan yang mengerikan, seperti besi yang patah.

_"Rockin around, the christmas tree,  
>Have a happy hol-i-day...<br>Everyone's dancing merrily in the new.  
>Old. Fash-ioned. Waaay!"<em>

Setidaknya Brenda Lee masih bisa bernyanyi.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Licorice maksudnya permen, khas Belanda, saya juga ga gitu ngerti sebagai warga yang di sejarah dijajah.

Walau rencananya senyata mungkin, Excite Alley 066 belum tentu ada di Nottingham, yang jelas karena karangan. Lembahnya juga dikarang. Mendatang, banyak yang lebih mengarang lagi.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Stay tuned! ^^b


	5. Chapter 5

Harry dan Hermione punya JKR. Saya bukan yang punya. Enjoy... ^^b

* * *

><p><strong>6:23 p.m.<strong>

Oldsmobile berakhir dalam posisi yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari tujuannya. Sisi luar pengemudi terjepit dengan gunungan salju sehingga pintu supir tak bisa dibuka. Lelehan salju semakin banyak di tutup lampu kepala. Gelap mengisi interior mobil. Beruntung karena salju masih tidak sekeras tiang telepon di depan sana.

Hermione tadi terlempar ke bawah dasbor, tak sadarkan diri, dan sulit dalam penerangan ini untuk mengatakan ia masih bernapas atau tidak.

Lalu akhirnya ia bergerak...

Pikirannya bingung, seperti bangun dari kuasa alkohol. Ia kembali ke joknya untuk duduk dengan layak, mencerna di mana dirinya berada. Cuma butuh sesaat baginya mengingat seharusnya ada Harry di sampingnya.

Ia menoleh ke kursi kemudi; Harry di sana, tidak bergerak, pingsan dan kacamatanya miring di hidung. Walau terima kasih pada sabuk pengaman dia masih bersandar tegak di belakang kemudi setir. Kepalanya tertaruh luwes terhadap jendela di sampingnya, yang kini tak terlihat apa pun kecuali dinding salju.

Lalu jalur darah menetes jatuh ke kaca itu. Apa dia mati?

Tangan Hermione terulur mau mengeceknya, tapi ia mengurungkan niat itu, tak mau mengambil risiko ketika ia ingat laki-laki di sebelahnya pembohong dan mungkin berniat jahat padanya.

Berusaha tanpa suara ia menyelipkan sepatunya ke kaki, dan menudungkan mantel ke atas kepala. Meraba-raba mencari ponselnya di antara barang acak-acakan di bawah.

Mendadak Harry bergerak, meringis pelan. Hermione membeku posisi tangan masih di bawah. Waktu berdetik keras dari jam di dasbor.

Dan ketika Harry tak jadi bangun dan benar-benar siuman, Hermione melanjutkan pencarian ponsel, sampai akhirnya ketemu. Lalu ia mendorong, membuka pintu penumpang yang berkeriut saat diayun. Dan melempar dirinya ke cengkeraman malam yang dingin sekali.

Ia berjalan tergesa menjauh dari mobil. Napasnya berawan dalam udara beku bagai cerobong dengan kobaran api perapian yang baru disiram. Meninju tiga nomor di ponselnya, menaruhnya di dekat telinga, menunggu. Lalu ia melihat ke pojok layar, tak ada sinyal.

Ia mulai histeris. Jarinya memukul tombol redial. "Please, please, please..."

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Hermione spontan melonjak, suaranya dari belakang, mengejutkannya.

Ia berputar badan cepat-cepat, Harry berdiri tepat di belakangnya, wajah orang itu berada dalam bayangan hitam, gelap. Berhenti menganga, Hermione menjawabnya, "M-menghubungi 999. Atau mencobanya."

"Beruntung?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak. Aku tak bisa dapat sinyal di sini."

Harry menerima informasi tersebut dengan ketenangan yang tidak biasa.

"Bagaimana dengan punyamu?" Hermione bertanya, menatapnya dengan kecurigaan di hati, saat menyerah sejenak dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tak punya ponsel."

"Bagaimana bisa kau hidup tapi tak punya ponsel?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hermione, Harry bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku—ya, aku baik. Tak ada yang patah," Dan Hermione terus curiga. "Tunggu dulu, nomor siapa yang kautulis di papan _ride share_?"

"Temanku, tentu saja. Kau yakin kau baik?" tanya Harry tenang. Itu sesuatu.

"Aku baik, sudah kubilang. Bagaimana denganmu?" Hermione bertanya, perhatian untuk rasa sopan.

"Entahlah. Kurasa kepalaku terbentur." kata Harry, sambil meletakkan tangan ke sisi kiri tengkorak kepala dan menekan itu. Seperti seseorang yang mengetes kematangan melon.

Hermione mengamati Harry; bicaranya yang sedikit kaku mirip mengarang, yang memegang lukanya belakangan seakan dia baru ingat dia juga harus akting kesakitan selain membual.

Harry berbalik dan mengambil langkah tak bertujuan, menjauh. Sambil mengamati sekeliling dia bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi dengan, erh, laki-laki tadi?"

"Siapa?" Hermione bertanya balik.

Harry memandangnya seraya menjawab, "Berengsek yang mengeluarkan kita dari jalur."

Hermione melupakan sama sekali semua tentang kendaraan satunya sampai saat ini. Ia berputar untuk mengamati, ketakpahaman merasukinya. Nihil ada tanda kendaraan lain terdampar di mana pun, mereka sendirian.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tebak mungkin dia memilih untuk tabrak lari."

"Kalau begitu di mana jejak bannya?" tanya Harry berputar dan melihat Hermione lagi.

Ia mengamati, melihat permukaan salju putih segar yang tak rusak. Memberi hipotesis, "Dalam kasus yang mungkin tak kausadari, salju turun cukup deras."

Dan Harry menunjuk satu titik. "Yeah, tapi kau masih bisa lihat jejak kita."

Misteri hilangnya jejak ban sepertinya menyingkirkan bekas kecelakaan yang kepalanya dapatkan, membawa dia kembali pada fokus yang lebih tajam. Seperti pembunuh psikopat yang kebal cuma oleh pukulan sekop di punggung. Pikir gadis yang menonton saat Harry berjalan dari depan lampu depan Olds ke tengah jalan, yang harusnya jejak mobil lain berada. Tapi ini tidak, Harry benar.

"What the hell?" ucap laki-laki keheranan itu. Harry memilih kembali ke mobilnya dan menarik pintu penumpang yang tak tertutup, satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk mobil yang terjepit, terima kasih pada dinding salju di sebelah. Dia menggeledah laci kecil di dasbor untuk mencari senter.

Hati-hati mengambil atau tidak kesempatan teralihnya perhatian itu untuk kabur dari sini, Hermione melihat ke bawah pada jalan panjang yang gelap, lalu berpaling balik pada Harry yang masih membungkuk menggeledah isi Oldsmobile. Terlalu berisiko.

Baru sesaat, rasa penasaran ternyata lebih mengambil alih Hermione. Ia bergerak ke tengah jalan untuk melihatnya sendiri. Seperti kata Harry, tak ada jejak, padahal bekas Oldsmobile masih terpampang. Hanya terdapat permukaan salju segar dan beberapa jejak kaki Harry.

"Ini tidak masuk akal," kata Hermione pada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu Harry muncul kembali dari mobil memegang sebuah senter. Dia menepuk itu ke jari-jari tangannya lalu dihidupkan, menciptakan binaran cahaya kuat di sekitarnya, membelakangi Harry jadi siluet samar.

Sisi kiri jalan berada pada kegelapan yang sangat dalam sehingga cahaya senter bahkan tak bisa membobolnya—sebuah ngarai.

Harry mendekat ke sana dan dengan senter menyorot ke ngarai, dan satu tangan melingkupi mulutnya, dia memanggil pada puncak paru-parunya, "HALO!"

Hermione terlonjak oleh suara lantang Harry, kegelisahannya tersobek-sobek saat datang yang berikutnya.

"ADA ORANG DI SANA? SIAPA SAJA? HEI!"

Teriakannya ditelan kegelapan. Setelah gema menyurut, satu-satunya suara dalam keheningan adalah desisan turunnya salju beserta dengungan asing yang seperti berasal dari dunia lain. Mereka di antah berantah, merasa bersyukur salju berwarna putih.

Harry mematikan cahaya senternya, mengantongi itu ke dalam mantel. Dia berbalik pada Hermione yang berkata pelan, "Apa sekarang?"

"Kurasa kita lihat separah apa kita tersangkut," Mereka berjalan susah payah kembali ke mobil, sepatu bot membuat suara berkeriut di salju. Harry berkata lagi, "Kau menyetir, aku akan mendorong dari belakang."

Harry menahan pintu penumpang terbuka untuk Hermione memanjat masuk, bergeser ke kursi pengemudi. Pintu dibiarkan Harry terbuka agar komunikasi mereka terdengar. Dia berjalan ke belakang mobil terdampar tersebut, berdiri memakai sarung tangan saat sesuatu yang separuh terkubur dalam salju tertangkap matanya.

Dia mengeluarkan senter dari saku, menyoroti sinar ke sisi jalanan. Itu salib kayu.

Ada dua kali ini. Tempat keramat menyedihkan yang lainnya, untuk sepasang korban tak dikenal dari jalur Excite Alley ini. Jarak mereka dua salib itu dengan Oldsmobile yang terdampar jelas membuat Harry tidak tenang.

Hermione memanggil, "Siap?"

Harry teralih, membungkuk dengan sedikit meringis dan menahan bahunya melawan bumper belakang. Menyahuti, "Siap!"

Bunga api muncul selama gadis itu memutar kunci pengapian, Harry menunggu sambil mendengarnya mengusahakan motor starter. Suaranya bergerung beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Hermione berhasil.

Ia menyelipkan gigi Oldsmobile dalam gir, menginjak gas, dan Harry mulai mendorong. Dua ban belakang berputar, menyemburkan lumpur salju; namun mobil belum kena pengaruh.

"Gas lebih kencang!" seru Harry, tidak mengendurkan dorongannya.

Kaki kanan Hermione menginjak makin dalam, ban pun berteriak ngilu.

Harry memberi segala usahanya untuk mendorong, tapi tiada guna. Mendadak ekspresinya berubah kesakitan sambil mencengkeram sisi tubuhnya. Dia keluar dari penglihatan kaca spion, menghilang dalam asap merah ciptaan lampu dan knalpot. Sesaat kemudian dia mendorong dirinya berdiri, menggebrak bagasi mobil dan berseru, "Setop!"

Hermione menginjak rem. Kedua roda berhenti berputar. Ia duduk di jok pengemudi menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya ketika ia mendengar suara salju terinjak dari langkah kaki Harry yang mendekat. Pada saat itu Hermione membuat keputusan mendadak.

Seakan-akan berebutan menyeberangi kursi depan ke sisi yang lain, ia menyentak satu-satunya pintu yang masih berfungsi sampai terbanting menutup.

Harry tiba di sisi pintu penumpang, menarik handelnya saat Hermione menekan pin pengunci. Mengunci Harry di luar sementara Hermione duduk mundur sementok mungkin di dalam mobil.

"Hei, buka," kata Harry, menyentak handel itu berkali-kali. Mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya. "Bisa kauangkat penguncinya?"

Ketika nihil adanya respons dari Hermione, Harry menaruh bibirnya ke celah setengah inci di puncak jendela yang macet. Seolah dia pikir dia tak bisa didengar. "Kau akan membuka pintunya atau apa?"

Hermione melihat Harry melingkupi mulutnya lalu memandangnya dengan tak sabar melalui jendela. Ia menunduk ke bawah, pura-pura fokus pada jari bergetarnya saat dengan gelisah mencoba menelepon nomor darurat. Tapi tetap percuma tak ada sinyal.

"Hei, ayolah, dingin sekali di luar sini!" seru Harry, sabar di ujung tanduk.

"Biasakan dirimu, sialan!" sahut Hermione, gadis yang paranoid.

Harry tetap menderak-derak pegangan pintu, namun mulai dengan rasa panik saat tadi mendengar pilihan kata Hermione. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Tapi Hermione berada pada tingkat paranoid yang bergejolak sekarang, hampir histeris oleh tindak-tanduk Harry. "Kau membawa kita ke sini, itu yang kaulakukan! Memang kaupikir apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

"Kupikir aku mengantarmu pulang!" balas Harry.

"Kau tidak mengantarku pulang karena satu, kau tidak tinggal dekat rumahku dan dua, berada di sini tidak mengantarku ke mana pun! Sekarang apa coba yang kita lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau dari awal keluar dari jalan raya!"

"Sudah kubilang, ini jalan pintas. Lagipula kau orang yang berkata kalau kau bosan di jalan raya pada ponselmu tadi sore. Ini dipanggil Excite Alley karena ada pemandangan lembah yang bagus-"

"Pertama," potong Hermione. "kau tidak pernah ke mana pun dekat sini sebelumnya jadi jangan berlagak kau mengerti ini jalan pintas, dan kedua, tidak ada pemandangan bagus atau memesona atau semacam itu karena di sini GELAP GULITA!"

Harry berdiri di sana saat Hermione histeris, berhenti berusaha dan mengatakan, "Biar kuperjelas ini semua, apa kau pikir aku sengaja mengatur agar kita terjebak di sini, HAH? Itu kecelakaan, for God's sake! Kau juga lihat mobil satunya nyaris menabrak kita. Kaupikir dia terlibat juga?"

"Mungkin! Mungkin dia seperti anak buahmu yang kaujuluki Black Pete atau apa pun itu! Kenapa juga kau menceritakan kisah itu tadi?" seru Hermione.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila..." kata Harry, tak berkutik.

Hermione bersandar ke jendela yang berhimpitan dengan dinding salju, melihat ponsel tak bersinyalnya, dan berbohong, "Omong-omong, aku punya kabar buatmu... Aku sudah berhasil menghubungi pesan suara temanku saat kau seharusnya pingsan tadi. Aku yakin ia sudah memanggil polisi-"

"Coba dengar dirimu sendiri!" bentak Harry panas. "Kaupikir aku psikopat atau apa?"

"Tepat sekali! Kau psycho!" teriak Hermione di puncak napasnya.

Harry meluruskan diri, gusar, menaruh tangan pada kepalanya yang terluka. Hermione melihatnya yang berdiri pada udara beku di luar, memeluk dirinya melawan temperatur di bawah nol, giginya mengeretak tak keruan. Dia kini tidak terlihat seperti pembunuh, sekarang tidak terlihat kuat atau berdarah dingin seperti psikopat dalam film yang baru terkalahkan di akhir tayangan seusai membunuh belasan orang satu per satu.

Tapi Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap itu, termasuk membiarkannya masuk. Sampai waktu berlalu dan akhirnya, Harry melempar tangan dalam rasa muak, seperti memilih menjalankan rencana B.

Mendekatkan diri pada jendela, dia berkata, berusaha sabar, "Aku akan mencoba kembali ke pom bensin mencari pertolongan. Kau punya pemanas dan radio, jadi harusnya kau baik-baik saja di sini. Walau aku benar-benar berpikir kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk ikut denganku."

"Aku bertaruh itu maumu!" hardik Hermione.

Harry menahan kesal dengan menutup mata. "Baik. Terserah. Kalau kau merasakan angin dingin dan kau mau menambal ini-" dia menusuk ujung jarinya sepanjang celah satu inci di jendela. "-aku menyimpan plester pipa di belakang sana."

Hermione memutar mata, berkata sinis, "Aku bertaruh itu maumu."

Dia melihat Hermione untuk terakhir kali, lalu dengan berat melangkah pergi. Hermione mendengar keriut langkah kakinya sampai ia tak bisa menangkap suara itu lagi.

Tapi mendadak Harry berlari kembali dengan cepat saat pertama dia menggigil. "TAPI INI MOBILKU!" raungnya. Jadi gila dengan menarik paksa handel pintu, namun hanya sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dengan menendang pintu dan menggebrak atap mobilnya.

Hermione menjadi pengecut di dalam, ketakutan setengah mati. Harry berbalik dan melangkah menjauh ke jalanan. Hermione terus menyaksikan dia lewat jendela belakang saat dia bergerak susah payah seperti robot, pergi.

Botnya berkeriut di permukaan salju, diam, dia berhenti. Bersandar pada pohon terdekat. Menoleh balik pada Oldsmobile. Apa pun yang dia lakukan, dia jelas tidak kembali ke stasiun pengisian. Dia meluruskan diri, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sampai keluar dari penglihatan.

Hermione menghela napas. Mengira-ngira berapa jarak dari sini ke stasiun pengisian. Pasti tidaklah dekat.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Nah, beginilah jadinya kalau Harry ga selametin Hermione pas mau bertemanan, atau apadeh... Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, semoga terhibur. Stay tuned... d^^b


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** JKR miliki Little Whinging. Juga Harry Hermione. Saya tidak bukan jangan. Enjoy... ^^b

* * *

><p>Oldsmobile masih terjebak di pinggir jalan, tak sedikit pun pindah letak, namun mesin tua empat taknya hidup, kepala mobil dan jendela depan tertimbun hujan putih. Sementara lampu interior remang-remang, menciptakan penampilan menarik seperti pondok-pondok dalam dongeng Grimm.<p>

Hermione sedang di kursi belakang menggeledah koper Harry melihat barang-barang lain, niatnya mencari plester pipa. Tapi ia terkena sindrom wanita mal—tak puas dengan apa yang dibutuhkan, karena ada yang diinginkan, dan ada yang bagus... atau diskon... Atau beli 2 gratis 1.

Terlepas adanya penghangat, di dalam mobil masih cukup dingin untuk melihat ia bernapas, yang terima kasih untuk celah di jendela. Dan radio yang dihidupkan, sekarang sedang menyiarkan pengumuman layanan publik.

_"Dua hari menjelang perayaan natal ini, Layanan Cuaca Nasional mengeluarkan berita Peringatan Badai Salju di sekujur daerah tengah dan selatan Britania-"_

Hermione menggeser banyak benda yang tidak ia perlukan; celana bokser, kaus kaki, kotak pengaman, buku kopian Tibetan Book of the Dead, sampai telepon nirkabel dinding harga murah yang masih terlilit kabelnya. Sebuah linggis, yang ternyata ia inginkan, langsung didorong ke kursi depan.

Radio Layanan Publik didengar Hermione lagi, _"Dan doa warga daerah Norfolk akan terkabul jika itu terhadap tumpukan salju empat sampai enam inci-"_

Mendadak, begitu cepat, di luar jendela belakang mobil yang berembun dan berkabut, bergerak sebuah kelebatan bayangan kabur. Tapi Hermione masih terlalu sibuk mencari di antara barang-barang di kursi belakang untuk menyadari gerakan di luar.

Akhirnya Hermione menemukannya, plester pipa warna perak. Juga sebuah gunting. Ia menggenggamnya seperti pisau, jelas berpikir itu bisa berguna jika ia butuh mempertahankan diri, mungkin mempertahankan diri dari Harry. Ia berpindah lagi ke kursi depan, menarik plester sepanjang satu meter tepat saat di luar mobil terdapat lebih banyak pergerakan.

Tetapi Hermione masih terlalu fokus menyegel jendela penumpang, guna menahan angin beku, untuk dari menyadari seseorang atau sesuatu yang bergerak di luar.

Radio Layanan Publik berkersak dalam suara, _"Kantor lokal dan kantor negeri menyarankan warga agar tetap berada dalam rumah, sebab embusan beku terjun bebas ke bawah lima belas di saat malam hari-"_

Dan terjadilah, Hermione menangkap sekilas pergerakan di luar jendela mobil, tepat di depannya, hanya dibatasi kaca yang bercela. Ia tercekat takut, cepat-cepat meringkuk keluar dari penglihatan menuju ke bawah dasbor. Ia tidak bergerak, mendengarkan, matanya dipenuhi kengerian. Setelah sedetik yang lama, ia berisiko untuk mengintip melalui roda kemudi. Jendela depan berembun, maka ia menyeka sebuah lubang intip dengan kondensasi.

Namun masih terlalu gelap untuk melihat jauh ke depan mobil...

Ia menitikan jari bergetarnya di kolom setir, mengklik sakelar lampu kepala. Sekejap langsung menyoroti sinar ke depan—adalah orang asing, tak dikenalnya yang berjalan turun ke kegelapan tengah jalan. Hermione menutup mulut, mencegah apa pun yang tadinya akan keluar, meraih secara insting untuk memeriksa pintu terkunci aman.

Orang asing itu berkulit hitam dan pakaiannya sangat kotor, berjalan dengan bahu membungkuk membelakangi Oldsmobile. Salju berputar-putar mengelilinginya dalam kegelapan. Hermione bertanya-tanya, siapa yang mau berjalan di tengah badai salju? Apa dia tidak dengar berita cuacanya?

Menahan rasa syok di awal, sambil menghirup keberanian, Hermione pun meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, ia menginjakkan kaki di muka salju. Dan menggenggam gunting di kedua tangan seperti belati. Dalam ragu, ia memilih tetap berdiri dulu di belakang perlindungan pintu mobil yang terbuka lalu memanggil orang asing yang berjalan sepuluh meter di depan. Ada bunyi dengung aneh di udara yang tak Hermione perhatikan.

"Hei!"

Tak ada respons dari si Orang Asing...

"Halo? Apa Anda tinggal di sekitar sini?" panggil Hermione lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, tak ada sahutan. Apa mungkin dia tuli?

Hermione mulai begerak keluar dari belakang pintu mobil yang aman dan mulai mendekati si Orang Asing, menjaga jarak saat ia kembali memanggil, "Kami, eh, mengalami kecelakaan. Ada temanku yang sedang mencari pertolongan. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Tidak ada perbedaan. Seluruh pakaian Orang Asing itu lebih dari sekadar tidak bersih, itu basah kuyup. Seperti tercebur dalam oli motor atau jenis lumpur kusam lainnya.

"Malam yang sedikit menyeramkan untuk jalan-jalan, bukan begitu?"

Dan dengan jelas Hermione memerhatikan pasti ada sesuatu pada caranya melangkah. Seperti kakinya pincang, atau terluka. Faktanya dia terlihat cenderung sedang menangis, jika itu bukan suara erangan.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil Hermione. Ia berhenti saat merasa ada yang tidak benar.

Namun Orang Asing itu hanya terus berjalan pincang menuju bahu jalan, ke arah bayang-bayang tebal pepohonan di sana. Tidak lama kemudian dia pun bergerak keluar dari jangkauan lampu kepala dan menghilang dalam kesuraman hutan bukit.

"Apa yang-" bisik Hermione.

Ketakutan, ia memilih untuk kembali masuk ke mobil yang terjebak.

Ia berbalik-

"Hei." sapa Harry di situ.

"AAGH!" Hermione menjerit, mengambil langkah mundur. Sudah seakan jantungnya terlontar ke leher.

"God's sake! Tenanglah, ini cuma aku." kata Harry, sama kagetnya oleh jengitan gadis itu.

"Berhenti mengagetkanku dan, dan menjauh dariku!" bentak Hermione, mengacungkan guntingnya. Saat orang itu kembali ada sedikit rasa lega karena ada manusia lain, tapi tak lengkap tanpa mengancam, agar tetap selangkah di depan.

"Whoa!" Harry mengangkat kedua tangan bertahan. "Kalem sedikit. Apa masalahmu?"

"Kau! Semuanya! Laki-laki tadi-"

"Laki-laki apa?" interupsi Harry buru-buru.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia aneh sekali. Aku lihat laki-laki itu lewat di sini." Hermione belum menggencat guntingnya.

Harry masih mengangkat tangan. "Ke mana dia pergi?"

"Aku tak tahu. Masuk ke hutan." Matanya berpindah-pindah di antara Harry dan batas hutan di mana si Orang Asing menghilang, masih sangat tak yakin yang mana yang bisa ia lebih percayai.

Harry cuma memberi tempat itu sepenglihatan, tak lebih. "Dengar, dingin sekali di luar sini. Mari kita masuk saja ke dalam mobil dan kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Keparanoidan Hermione muncul pada prospek berdua masuk ke satu ruangan. "Apa yang kaulakukan kembali secepat ini? Bagaimana soal berjalan menuju pom bensin?"

"Sudah tutup," jawab Harry, berpaling ke tempat lain. "tadinya aku berencana akan meninggalkan pesan, tapi tidak jadi... kau lihat, tak punya apa pun buat menulis."

Hermione menggenggam gunting lebih erat, tak percaya sepatah kata pun. "Tapi tempat itu buka dua puluh empat jam! Kenapa bisa tidak buka?"

"Mana aku harus tahu? Mungkin pegawainya adalah pemiliknya jadi dia tak terikat aturan tak boleh tidur!" ucap Harry, nadanya naik. Dia langsung menetralkan diri. "Dengar, bisa kita coba saja lanjutkan percakapan ini di dalam mobil? Karena aku membeku berdiri di luar sini."

Tapi itu membuat Hermione menjerit, "Aku takkan masuk mobil denganmu, psycho!"

Harry menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepala, hampir frustasi. "Baik. Terserah. Aku akan masuk. Dan kau diterima kalau kau mau bergabung denganku."

Dia berbalik, berjalan susah payah kembali ke Oldsmobile-nya dan memanjat masuk. Pintu ditariknya menutup setelah di dalam, tapi jelas-jelas tidak terlalu rapat. Hermione seperti tertinggal di jalan bersalju sana. Menggenggam guntingnya, giginya berbenturan tanpa kendali.

Ia masih saja berdiri di sana, menggigil, terlihat sangat kecil dan kesepian. Ia pun membuat pilihan untuk tetap di sana lalu membeku. Atau berisiko mencari tempat perlindungan dengan orang seperti Harry itu. Tidak banyak pilihan, pikirnya.

Harry mengerling saat Hermione membuka pintu mobilnya dan memanjat masuk. Ia menarik pintu menutup di belakangnya, lalu berjubel mencari posisi. Agar bisa mematai Harry dengan awas. Tak pernah sekalipun menunjuk gunting ke arah lain.

Kemudian Harry mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hermione—dan gadis itu langsung mengacungkan gunting padanya, dengan wajah penuh determinasi bahwa ia bisa serius menancap itu ke dada Harry.

"Rileks," kata Harry, tangannya berhenti di tengah memberi gestur setop. Dia mendongak ke langit-langit Oldsmobile dan lengan tadi terangkat memadamkan lampu interior. Menjelaskan, "Kita harus menghemat baterai."

Dan dengan lampu interior mati mobil diterangi remang-remang biru maya yang terefleksi salju. Hermione kini menarik lututnya ke atas seolah berusaha membuat tubuhnya mengecil sebisa mungkin, untuk memosisikan dirinya sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan Harry sebisa manusia melakukannya di jok mobil.

Matanya kini melayang turun ke jam di dasbor, hal itu membuat Hermione mengernyit, ia masih ingat saat pertama kali sadar dari pingsan jam itu masih berdetik nyala, keras. Ia memecah kesunyian pada Harry, "Itu tidak benar, jamnya."

"Hah?" Harry menunduk lesu ke arah jam itu. "Yeah, mati," Lalu dia melihat ke jam tangannya. "harusnya ini jam-" dia bungkam, merengut. Harry mendekatkan jam tangan tersebut ke telinganya, memberi tahu, "Erh, jam tanganku juga mati. Well, rasanya kita hanya harus percaya pada jam tubuhku yang dengan tepat menyesuaikan kapan waktu makan atau tidur."

Dia melepaskan jam tangan tak berguna tersebut, dan melemparnya ke kursi belakang. Saat itu dia memiringkan tubuh dan mendadak menyadarkan Hermione kalau cucuran darah kering di sisi kiri kepala Harry.

"Hei," panggilnya.

Harry menoleh. "Apa?"

Jari Hermione menunjuk luka di kepalanya. "Kau berdarah."

Harry mengangkat dua jari, menyentuh pada arah yang ditunjuk. Dia meraba darahnya yang membeku, di luar dugaan luka tersebut terkelupas, dan mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Kerah mantelnya basah akan cairan itu. Sambil melihat noda di kedua jarinya Harry berkata, "Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Itu tidak terlihat bukan apa-apa," kata Hermione sangsi.

"Luka kulit pelipis memang berdarah banyak, seperti luka di kepala pada umumnya. Biasa saja. Itu alasan kenapa, kalau kau berada dalam perkelahian di bar, yang kaulakukan adalah ambil botol dan pukul lawanmu di batang hidungnya. Itu membuat mata dipenuhi darah dan lendir, sekaligus memberimu cukup waktu buat kabur."

Hermione melembut, senang pada argumennya. "Itu sangat berguna, thanks."

Tensi kesunyian memenuhi mobil seiring berlalunya masa. Tidak ada kegiatan berarti di dalamnya selain bernapas secara perlahan, menjaga paru-paru dari pembekuan dini. Harry menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok, seolah-olah mencoba menangkap beberapa Zs—alias seolah mencoba tertidur.

Hermione melirik pemuda itu sesekali.

"Jadi, dari mana kau berasal, sejujurnya?" tanya Hermione kemudian, tulus ingin tahu.

Harry masih menutup mata, namun mematuhi. "Tempat bernama Dunsfold."

Hermione memeriksa kata itu di memorinya sebentar. "Itu bukan di daerah Ryedale. Bahkan bukan di Yorks!"

"Bukan." aku Harry pelan.

Hermione melanjutkan, "Itu, seperti, benar-benar di arah yang berlawanan! Itu, ada di Surrey!"

"Benar." Harry pasrah.

"Itu cuma butuh setengah jam dari kampus!"

"Oke, kau betul, tapi aku tak ada rencana kembali ke tempat itu lagipula. Dan setidaknya The Priory ada di sana. Jadi aku bohong padamu, jelas sekali."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione, butuh dengar motif bagus atas semua pengakuan tadi. Walau gadis itu bisa menebak apa yang teratas, dan itu bukan tingkah psikopat.

Mata masih tertutup, dia menjawab masih dalam suara pelan, "Aku hanya berpikir kau nampak keren, eh, cantik. Aku tak punya rayuan atau 'pendekatan' atau apa pun itu sebutannya. Jadi saat kulihat kesempatan mengantarmu pulang, kesempatan untuk berdua denganmu selama lima jam tanpa interupsi, aku langsung mengambilnya."

Hermione tersanjung akan pujiannya, terutama kejujuran dan berani mengakunya, tapi masih mempertimbangkan itu beberapa saat, mencocokan kepingan yang lainnya. "Lalu dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Bertanya sekeliling." ucap Harry seadanya.

"Ya, itu menjelaskan kau menemukan aku berasal dari Ryedale. Tapi tidak soal bagaimana kau tahu aku butuh tumpangan pulang saat ini, saat mau natal, aku selalu naik pesawat. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu aku kini membutuhkannya? Seperti saat pertama kali di tahun awal kuliahku, aku berencana pergi ke Norwich dan-" dan ia berhenti.

Sejurus kemudian matanya melebar. Bagaikan tiba-tiba fajar pemahaman terbit untuknya. Cuma untuknya.

**[flashback]**

Itu adalah kepingan-kepingan memori pada awal hari ini. Tereka ulang dengan cepat menunjukkan inti dari pengertian.

—datangnya pesan masuk dari Ginny di auditorium aula kuliah, tercetak di layar ponsel Hermione adalah; 'knp u ga ngcek papan _ride share_?'

—Hermione yang mendongak pada Ginny, teman perempuannya, ia tersenyum...

—dan tidak bisa senyum Hermione sadari, tentang siapa yang duduk TEPAT DI BELAKANG kursinya, sedang mencuri baca setiap pertukaran pesan dari Ginny di ponsel Hermione—ialah Harry itu sendiri

—Harry yang melompat dari kursinya dan bangkit paling cepat sesaat kelas ujian dibubarkan

—yang menunjukkan bahwa Harry, adalah orang yang mendesak, menyenggol Hermione dari belakang di dalam ketergesaan laki-laki itu untuk keluar lebih dahulu

—Harry yang berjalan cepat, terburu-buru menyeberangi alun-alun kampus yang lengan, sambil menulis cepat di bukunya selama jalan separuh larinya

—Harry yang merobek catatan yang baru dia tulis dengan mendesak dan ala kadarnya dari buku spiralnya

—lalu menampar catatan itu di papan Ride Share, menusuknya dengan paku pin agar tak lepas sangat tepat pada waktunya

—karena Hermione menempati tempat Harry berdiri itu kurang dari semenit kemudian, dan membaca yang adalah tulisan Harry;

BTH TUMPANGAN KE RYEDALE 12/23?

**[off]**

Hermione melihat Harry dengan mencermati, semua kepingan puzzle sudah tersusun lengkap. Harry tidak sedang berusaha menjelaskan, bahkan dia tak kunjung membuka matanya; jelas-jelas malu. Lagipula sudah jelas, bahwa dia naksir Hermione.

Agak pahit di mulut Harry bersuara, "Maafkan aku, karena mencoba gestur romantis tapi gagal."

"Romantis apa? Kau mencoba gestur menguntit." kata Hermione, yang kini mengerti bagaimana Harry bisa tahu Hermione punya kacamata meski cuma dipakai di dalam kamar.

"Tidak kalau hubungan kita berhasil. Aku akan mengatakan segalanya padamu pada akhirnya, ini takkan jadi menguntit dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini cuma akan menjadi kisah lucu dan manis yang kita punya."

"Lucu dan manis? Apa lagi, kita? Artinya—kau dan aku?" kata Hermione sambil terkikik. Ia paham walau tidak sepenuhnya terima perbuatan Harry, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa geli bisa begini akhirnya cara Harry menyampaikannya. Dia terlihat cukup pintar, jadi ini pasti di luar rencananya.

Harry bergerak tajam untuk duduk tegak, rasa tersinggung bergolak mendidih dalam tubuhnya, dia mendelik sekilas pada Hermione yang masih nyengir meremehkan padanya. "Oke, kau sudah menyampaikan maksud cengiran itu! Aku adalah seorang penjilat yang pergi menyupiri seorang wanita di bawah kepura-puraan maksud yang palsu. Jadi bisa langsung kita sudahi?"

"Okeh," kata Hermione, tapi tak berhenti cengar-cengir.

"God, aku kelaparan. Kau lapar?" tanya Harry mengganti topik. Dia bergerak ke jok belakang. Mulai menggeledah di sekitar sana. Lalu dia menggali tumpukan barang yang sudah dia telusuri, lalu gerakannya semakin kasar. "Erh, apa kau melihat semacam bungkusan grosir yang ada di bagasi?"

Harry masih kasar memindah tumpukan barang seolah bungkusan grosir itu bisa bersembunyi. Pada penyebutan 'grosir', Hermione langsung membuang topik kejadian di toko pom bensin yang baru saja ingin ia ceritakan. Kemudian ia cepat menyadarinya.

"Tidak, oh, sial. Kupikir aku meninggalkan bungkusan itu di tempat parkir kampus," kata Hermione mengakui kecerobohan dirinya.

"Apa kaubilang?" kata Harry, tak percaya dengan telinganya hingga dia pindah ke depan lagi, menatap marah Hermione. Padahal bungkusan grosir itu adalah senjata pamungkasnya.

Hermione bisa melihat tampang siap membentak dari Harry, sudah keburu takut untuk bertanya ada apa di dalam bungkusan yang mereka bicarakan. "Aku minta maaf. Itu ketidaksengajaan-"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku menghabiskan enam puluh pounds untuk semua omong kosong cicipan yang kausukai, dan itu semua ada dalam bungkusan itu!" sela Harry, senjata keadaan di mana dirinya ingin membuat Hermione terkesan, hancur lebur. "Tadinya itu adalah makan malam kita! Semua kesukaanmu! Dari Keju Saint-André dan Carr's crackers dan... semua acar-kecil-konyol-Prancis itu, aku lupa apa sebutannya..."

Hermione diam sebentar oleh penuturan Harry, ia mengerjap-ngerjap. Sudah terkejut, apalagi jika makan malam itu benar-benar kejadian. Lalu ia berbisik, mengidekan nama asli acar-kecil-konyol-Prancis, "Cornichon?"

"Yeah, benar, itu dia sebutannya." sahut Harry, menekan sisi kepalanya.

"Aku cinta cornichon." desah Hermione, tersenyum berangan-angan menyemili keasamannya, kelenjar liurnya berdenyut ngilu. Perutnya ternyata mengingatkan ini memang sudah jam makan malam.

Harry menghela napas, merosot ke depan bersandar pada roda kemudi, pasrah, sambil matanya memandang Hermione. "Aku tahu kau cinta cornichon."

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

Dunsfold asli ada di Surrey. Little Whinging asli fiksian JKR, Privet Drive #4 mungkin emang ada di suatu tempat entah di mana. Jadi kampus mereka ada di London, jika memang ada yang belum menangkapnya. Surrey di selatan London, Yorkshire jelas jauh di utara. Harry sangat bohong kalau dia berbagi tumpangan.

Terima kasih sudah mampir, semoga dapat menghibur. Stay tuned... ^^b


	7. Chapter 7

JKR own Harry and Hermione. Me owned nothing. It's all just a leisure filler. Enjoy... ^^b

* * *

><p>Angin kini menerpa kencang, berembus keras hingga salju jatuh dalam posisi miring dan cepat. Selain siulan natural itu, semua sunyi, kecuali bunyi dengungan asing.<p>

Hermione masih berjubel di jok depan, tetap memegang guntingnya. Harry kembali ke kursi belakang, meraba-raba permukaan bawah mobil mencari apa saja yang dapat dimakan. Berburu Tic Tac, segigit biskuit hingga pretzel, permen batang dan entah lainnya.

"Kalau ingatanku tak salah, aku pernah menjatuhkan sebungkus permen karet Big Red ke bawah jok ini minggu lalu..." kata Harry.

Dia menusukkan tangan di antara bantalan jok, antara sabuk pengaman kursi belakang seumpama penyelam merasakan keberadaan lobster di balik batu karang, tak bisa melihat buruan mereka. Meraba-raba ke tempat gelap tersebut, meleset dari nikel dan uang logam kecil dan kain-kain tiras...

LALU MENDADAK HARRY TERSENTAK...

Matanya membesar...

Sesuatu yang bersembunyi di bawah jok meraih tangan Harry dan menariknya kencang...

Dia berteriak kesetanan...

Matanya penuh teror...

Napas Hermione tertahan, tidak berkutik.

Wajah Harry benar-benar sengsara oleh rasa sakit, lalu berubah jadi cengiran...

Saat dia menarik tangannya bebas, tidak putus, tidak terluka, dan mengangkat sebatang permen karet. Dia berslogan, "Bercanda."

Mulut sempat terbuka, Hermione melihatnya dalam marah besar tak terkatakan, karena ketidakpercayaan akan tingkah itu. Harry duduk dengan posisi benar, membuka sebatang permen karet Big Red kemudian melemparnya ke dalam mulut, mengunyah dengan hembusan napas syukur.

"Berengsek." maki Hermione.

Seolah-olah kata itu sebuah provokasi, tetap saja itu kegilaan;

Sebab tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan tangan Harry ditembakkan...

Menangkap gesit pergelapan lengan Hermione yang menggenggam gunting.

Akan merebutnya, membuat Hermione tanpa senjata pengaman.

Hampir menyakitkan, tapi celah kelengahan kadung terjadi...

Mata Hermione sekarang yang dipenuhi teror sesungguhnya dan ia mulai melawan, namun cengkeraman Harry terlalu kuat...

Gigi laki-laki itu mengeretak. Matanya menempel cuma pada gunting. "Lepaskan, goddamnit!"

"Tidak!" kontra Hermione lantang.

"Berikan padaku!" Harry mengguncang tangan pemegang gunting Hermione.

"TIDAK!" pekik Hermione.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas Harry meraih dan mencongkel gunting dari telapak tangan gadis itu, Harry berhasil...

Matanya berkilat...

Hermione merengek pelan, ketakutan saat Harry menariknya mendekat, melambaikan gunting yang dia perebutkan.

"Aku butuh ini."

Dan Harry menjauh.

Dengan satu dari bagian gunting yang terbuka, dia membelah permen batang dan membaginya dua. Mulut Hermione membuka lagi, jadi apa gunanya ketegangan sedetik lalu?

"Ya, Tuhan, kau bisa minta baik-baik!" kata Hermione marah.

Harry menutup guntingnya dan menjatuhkan itu sembarangan, menyerahkan separuh permen karet kepada Hermione. "Terima saja. Karena bukan salahku aku menjadi tuan rumah yang buruk. Aku memberikanmu servis makanan tapi kau yang memilih permen karet."

"Ya." gerutu Hermione malu. "Sori."

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau meninggalkan makanan kita di sebuah tempat parkir, itu konyol sekali."

"Astaga, kau senang sekali membicarakan itu, ya? Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku akan menulis cek enam puluh pounds jika itu membuatmu diam dan menyingkir dari kasusku. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan."

"Mari, makan saja."

Mereka makan dalam diam, masing-masing mencuil sedikit demi sedikit dan menggigiti dengan hemat makan malam yang tak membangkitkan selera tersebut. Hermione tetap berdiri dengan dengkulnya, menghadap ke kursi belakang. Mengunyah dan mengamati Harry yang merebahkan diri di kursi belakang, makan sambil memejamkan mata. Sehingga Hermione bisa mendengar dia bicara pada diri sendiri, "Story of my life. Sama saja, tak pernah gagal."

"Apanya?" kata Hermione.

"Kau. Gadis-gadis. Wanita. Kalian terlihat menakjubkan pada awalnya," Harry membuka matanya, menatap Hermione sekilas lalu berpaling tegak ke atas. "kalian semua harusnya diberi peringatan, seperti di kaca spion mobil; 'objek pantulan lebih palsu dibanding penampilan aslinya'."

"Jadi kau ingin bicara mengenai palsu? Bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang berpura-pura berasal dari Ryedale untuk memberi tumpangan ke seorang gadis? Apa cukup palsu?"

"Dan bagaimana dengan kita berhenti bicara sama sekali?"

"Sempurna!" salak Hermione. "karena kini aku bukan semacam robot pengoceh riwayat Nietzsche lagi, mendadak aku menjadi tak layak dikenal, berada di Ruritania—tidak di mana pun! Dan itu salah siapa?"

Harry tidak menjawab, tidak mendebat, hanya menarik memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti merajuk. Dari semua kemendadakan tak layak dikenalnya Hermione, tiba-tiba Oldsmobile bergetar seperti ingin muntah, dan tidak lama kemudian—mesinnya mati.

Mereka berdua keluar buat menginvestigasi bencana, membawa senter untuk menerangi apa yang salah, dan itu berakhir di bawah sasis. Di kolong mobil, sorotan cahaya menyinari sebuah kawah kuning dari salju yang meleleh di bawah situ. Harry meratakan tubuh, meraih kawah tersebut dan menyekop sedikit salju kuning. Dia membawanya ke bawah hidung dan mengendus mereka.

Hermione berdiri memeluk tubuh di sampingnya, mengamati sekeliling jalanan kosong, dan bertanya saat Harry mengendus salju, "Well?"

"Bensin," jawab Harry sambil berdiri. Hermione bertolak pinggang dan tangan yang lain mengusap keningnya dalam gestur tertimpa kesialan. "Tabrakan pasti membuat tangki bensin pecah dan bocor."

"Kau yang anak mesin, kalau kau tidak bohong tentang jurusanmu. Bisa kauperbaiki?" tanya Hermione, ada secercah putus asa dalam suaranya.

"Tidak kecuali kau punya peralatan las dalam kopermu, karena aku tak punya. Bagaimanapun tempat mainku bengkel kampus."

"Oh, percuma, walau aku punya kita tetap kehabisan bensin," kata Hermione berlogika. Harry mengangguk. "Tapi setidaknya kita masih punya baterai, benar 'kan?"

"Selama kita pakai dengan hemat, baru akan bisa bertahan sampai mengakhiri malam. Pertanyaannya adalah, bertahankah kita?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Harry memberi Hermione pandangan pengertian, dengan badai mengamuk di lingkungan mereka. "Baterai cuma buat penerangan, untuk starter, radio, aksesoris lain. Tapi, tak ada mesin tak ada pemanas."

Mulai segan terlalu sering berpangku tangan, Hermione memandang balik dengan perubahan ekspresi menjadi ketetapan hati yang suram, memaskeri wajahnya. Langsung terbesit ide yang mungkin bisa mengatasi ini, sambil ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan memungut ponselnya. Linggis yang menarik matanya, ikut ia pungut. Harry di luar bertanya-tanya.

"Jika mobilmu sudah tidak bisa lagi menyediakan perlindungan, yang tersisa tinggal pom bensin tadi," kata Hermione, mengantongi ponsel dan memegang linggis seperti tongkat berjalan. "Di sana ada perapian, ada makanan, hal-hal yang lebih dari membuat kita bertahan semalaman."

Harry membuka mulutnya, suaranya baru keluar lima detik kemudian seperti orang gagap. "Aku sudah bilang tempat itu tutup, 'kan?"

"Bukan masalah, tutup cuma tutup. Kita harus bangunkan penjaganya, jika tak ada reaksi kita dobrak, atau... atau pecahkan jendelanya. Mereka hanya akan minta ganti uang. Kita akan mati kedinginan di sini," Hermione mendorong linggisnya ke Harry. "kau yang pimpin, kau orang yang berhasil sampai ke sana."

Harry menerimanya dengan perasaan berbesar hati, tanda kalau dia diberi kepercayaan, menutupi apa pun yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. "Tempat itu sangat jauh, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau ada di sini, aku tak bisa lihat alasan aku tidak bisa sepertimu. Atau alasan kau tak bisa melakukan ini lagi." Hermione membuat sedikit senyuman beku oleh badai salju.

Tapi Harry tak membalas senyumnya, dia berpaling ke jalan yang pernah ditempuh Oldsmobile. Mengangguk, dan menutup perlahan pintu mobil agar tidak dengan tak sengaja mengunci mereka di luar, lalu kembali menghadap Hermione. "Tak banyak persiapan atau waktu aklimatisasi seperti para pendaki Everest. Jadi kita langsung berangkat."

Harry berjalan lebih dulu memegang senter dan linggis. Hermione mengikuti dia, yang baru jalan sebentar sudah mengeluarkan, mengecek ponsel lalu melihat jalanan. Lima detik kemudian melirik pojok sinyal lagi, menjadi hal rutin ia lakukan.

Harry terus berjalan tetap lima meter di depan, derau badai mengurangi kemungkinkan untuk adanya obrolan dengan Hermione—teriakan mungkin. Mereka mengikuti jalur yang tersedia, barisan hutan seperti besi rel raksasa yang mengantarai mereka, berharap barangkali ada mobil yang lewat.

Tapi harus mereka sadari, kegelapan di depan yang tak cahaya senter gapai, mengesankan mereka berjalan dalam lorong tak berujung.

Mengecek percuma sebatang sinyal yang meledeknya dengan muncul-lalu-hilang berulang kali, akhirnya Hermione yang tak kerasan sendiri. "Hei, bisakah kau menungguku?"

Harry berhenti dan menoleh. Tak ada pilihan selain menunggu.

"Apa kau tak pernah membuat eksperimen sederhana tentang kehidupan sehari-hari?" seru Hermione, berlari mendekati Harry—yang berkata tidak. "Perjalanan kaki takkan terasa jika kita mengobrol dengan teman, tiba-tiba kita hanya sudah sampai."

"Oh," kata Harry, melanjutkan langkah dalam saljunya. Dijejeri Hermione.

"Aku ingin bertanya, saat kita di pom bensin, apa kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku berteriak? Jangan bohong, kalau bisa."

"Tidak, sama sekali," kata Harry serius, melihatnya. "Jadi kau betul-betul teriak, karena terkunci?"

Hermione membaca matanya sebentar. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tak mendengar? Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dan penjaga kasir di sana."

"Entahlah, mungkin kamar mandi itu menjadi kedap suara secara tak sengaja. Aku tak bisa dengar karena sedang bicara dengan orang lain sementara suaramu cuma terdengar seperti suara mulut disekap."

"Aku juga memukul pintunya, itu tak pengaruh dengan kedapnya ruangan, kau tak dengar itu juga?"

"Sudah kubilang, entahlah, tapi aku tak dengar apa-apa. Mungkin ada orang lain yang mengerjaimu, tahu ruangan itu menjadi kedap suara, memanfaatkannya. Bagaimana cara kau keluar?"

"Sendiri. Pintunya seperti tersangkut, mirip mobilmu. Jika memang bukan orang yang mengerjaiku membuka kuncinya lalu cepat-cepat pura-pura melakukan hal lain."

"Itu benar-benar hal kekanakan terakhir yang mungkin kulakukan." kata Harry.

"Apa kau begitu? Dan itu memang bukan waktunya kau melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan yang terakhir?"

Harry mendeliknya lagi, sangat kesal. "Kau menuduhku sekarang? Kau mencurigaiku lagi?"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kaubicarakan dengan penjaga kasir bertato itu, kalian seperti sudah saling kenal. Karena kalian sepertinya jelas sekali menertawaiku sehabis aku teriak."

Harry membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya semua ini. "Aku tidak menertawaimu! Malah tidak ada yang tertawa di sana!"

"Yea, yang benar saja. Jadi aku tuli saat itu?"

"Aku cuma bertanya apa ada jalan lain karena teman perjalananku bosan di jalan raya! Dan dia memberi tahuku, menunjukkan jalan ini di peta!" seru Harry tak habis pikir. "Kau sendiri yang menyimpulkan aku tak pernah ke sini."

"Mungkin aku salah."

"Apa aku harus mati karenamu dulu baru kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tetap saja terlihat seperti penguntit, dan apa kau tahu siapa yang sering seperti itu?"

"Psikopat, 'kan?"

"Benar."

"Kau harus berhenti menonton film-film triler seperti itu, sungguh."

Hermione diam sebentar, mungkin memang benar. Tak ada hal rutin lain selain berakhir pekan pergi ke bioskop atau teater bersama teman-teman perempuannya. "Tempat itu sempat membuatku takut, seseorang menggores tanda orang mati di dalam cermin." Apalagi tanggal meninggalnya besok.

Harry tak dapat kalimat balasan sesaat, mengingat tanda orang mati ada yang sungguhan di jalan ini. Memutuskan tak menceritakannya. "Yang penting kau sudah keluar dari sana, sepenglihatanku kau baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

Hermione menarik oksigen dingin sebagai napas, berusaha tenang. Sulit memercayai orang yang memilih merebut gunting untuk memotong permen karet daripada memintanya baik-baik, 'kan?

"Jadi siapa yang tertawa?"

"Hah?"

Hermione memperjelas, "Jika kaubilang tak ada yang tertawa di pom-"

"Perhatikan langkahmu!" sentak Harry, senter di tangan kirinya terentang di depan dada Hermione.

Berhenti setengah mati, gadis itu tidak perlu mendapat penjelasan apa alasan Harry. Gundukan salju yang ia lihat dari jauh, dalam jarak selangkah menampakkan apa yang ada di baliknya; ngarai. Gelap, luas. Cahaya menunjukkan ujung jalan yang terputus tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Mereka mengamati waspada ngarai itu. Hermione yang berkata, "Dari mana ngarai ini? Ini jalan yang kita lewati tadi sore."

"Yeah, kalau begitu pasti baru tercipta. Jalan ini tikungan, di sampingnya adalah ngarai, pasti longsor memperluas ngarai yang sudah ada." kata Harry, meski agak ragu juga.

"Ini pasti tanah dan bebatuan, bukan salju di puncak gunung. Badai salju tidak membuat longsor." spekulasi Hermione.

"Sekarang kita tahu itu mungkin. Tak ada penjelasan rasional lagi."

"Kau tak melewati ini saat perjalanan pertamamu?" tanya Hermione, yang melihat Harry sama baru tahunya dengan dirinya. Rasa curiga datang pada gadis ini lagi.

"Tidak," sahut Harry pelan, tak menatap Hermione.

Gadis itu menarik bahu Harry, meminta dia bertatapan mata. "Kau tidak bohong?"

Harry berpaling lagi. "Tak pengaruh. Aku tetap berangkat denganmu, 'kan? Dan ngarai baru sial kita ini tetap ada."

Tidak kecuali dia yang ternyata mengelabui Hermione ke jalan yang salah. Atau dia yang meledakkan jalan dengan bom sebelum ini, membuat longsor jalan itu. Pikir Hermione mengada-ada.

"Aku pikir, aku tetap mau menyeberangi ini," kata Hermione.

"Kaupikir?" tanya Harry sedikit sinis, melalui gigi yang menggigil.

"Yeah, ini setimpal jika kita sudah sampai. Coba pikirkan?" Hermione memerhatikan Harry yang sepertinya memikirkan ide ekstrim itu.

"Apa boleh buat," gerutu Harry.

Hermione menunggu apa tindakannya, atau menunggu kalimat tersebut jika ada lanjutannya. Tapi tidak ada, Harry cuma diam mengawasi ngarai. Hermione bersuara, "Well, jika itu artinya kau setuju, jadilah lebih jantan dan jalan duluan, aku mengikuti kalau aman."

"Teganya." gerutu Harry lagi, mengambil langkah pertama menuruni ngarai. Dua langkah. Langkah ketiga membuat Hermione menahan napas, berpikir ini berbahaya, longsor susulan bisa terjadi kapan pun.

Harry berhenti dan mengulurkan tangan yang memegang senter ke belakang.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Hermione, menatap uluran tangan itu.

Harry menoleh. "Kau yang memintaku jadi lebih jantan, ambil senternya dan pegang tanganku. Aku belum mati, jadi ini masih aman."

Harry menggeleng, mungkin maksudnya tak habis pikir, sebab Hermione masih saja sempat menimbang apa konsekuensinya berpegangan tangan. Gadis itu akhirnya yang menyinari jalan, semua tangan kini penuh.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, suara bergemuruh seperti ombak tsunami terbesar bergulung terdengar. Hermione menyentak, menarik tangan Harry mengisyaratkan berhenti. Senternya menyinari salju putih sepanjang sisi ngarai di seberang, serempak turun bergulung-gulung. Batang pohon cuma seperti ukuran ranting, longsor salju melahap apa pun seperti lava.

"Naik, naik!" kata Hermione berisik. Mereka kembali ke pinggir ngarai, menonton longsor di seberang. Ada hangat yang hilang ketika Hermione melepas tangan Harry.

"Sebentar lagi itu selesai," kata Harry, mengamati longsor.

Mata Hermione membelalak. "Apa maksudnya? Apa kau sudah gila? Kita tidak akan menyeberangi ngarai ini!"

Harry berbalik menghadapi Hermione, meminta maksud dari perubahan pikiran mendadak itu. Hermione melanjutkan, "Ini berbahaya, longsor itu muncul tiba-tiba dan kapan pun. Kita harus berpikir ulang."

"Berpikir ulang? Kau ini wanita Eskimo atau Yeti betina? Kalau kau tak lihat, aku membeku kedinginan berdiri di luar sini! Aku akan menunggu apa pun selama apa pun asal bukan di sini!" kata Harry kesal, rasanya ingin teriak saat giginya tak henti bergetar tanpa kendali, walau tahu getaran itu ikut mengatasi rasa kedinginan. "Kau yang bilang ini akan setimpal."

"Kalau kita terkubur hidup-hidup, kau bisa bilang apa?" tanya Hermione sama kedinginannya, Harry tak bisa bilang apa-apa. "Kita tak bisa lewat sini. Aku tak mau lewat sini... Menurutmu ada jalan lain?"

Harry melipat dan menarik tangannya di dada, berputar di tempat, mengamati jalanan dan hutan dengan pohon lebat mereka. "Aku pernah terpikir, dan kini berani bertaruh, menembus hutan itu kita bisa memotong jalan ke belakang pom bensin."

Dia menoleh pada Hermione, yang raut wajahnya skeptis. Ia juga berpikir begitu, ini seperti teorema Pythagoras dan suatu jalur di hutan adalah hipotenusanya. Tapi tak ada kesempatan merumus matematika di udara beku.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku—kita bisa tersesat begitu saja dalam hutan. Dan kita tak mau tersesat dalam suhu seperti ini." Dan ia pun merinding lagi.

Maka Harry bersaran, "Kita kembali ke mobil."

Hermione mengangguk, mereka tak ada pilihan selain bertahan sampai pagi. Sampai badai sirna, dan mungkin ada petugas pembersih salju atau siapa pun yang datang. Malam ini mereka terjebak.

Bisa jadi itu merupakan sebuah kemuskilan, padalah ketika mereka berbalik, berjalan menjauh, mereka tidak menjauhi ngarai mana pun. Karena tidak ada ngarai, jalan di belakang mereka cuma gelap, selebihnya mulus. Bagaikan ada fatamorgana yang mencegat.

Harry dan Hermione sempoyongan kembali dipenuhi pikiran mobil ada di depan, sebentar lagi, mobil ada di depan... tak sanggup mengobrol selama perjalanan balik. Rasanya menjadi jauh sekali. Ketika pikiran dipenuhi keadaan ini; percumanya berjalan hanya berakhir di ngarai, dan kembali ke mobil yang tanpa penghangat, tak bisa menjamin perlindungan, tanpa makanan. Pikiran mereka dibadaikan oleh tanda-tanda putus asa.

Paling tidak Oldsmobile mereka terlihat di depan, Harry meminta Hermione bergerak terus ke kursi belakang. Sementara Harry membuka bagasi belakang mobilnya bertahan melawan gigitan angin beku, dan menarik koper Hermione keluar. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Suasana berubah saat pintu tertutup.

"Geser sedikit," kata Harry, sambil menyodok koper Hermione ke kaki pemiliknya. Harry berputar ke belakang, mencabut kopernya sendiri keluar dari puing-puing, membawanya ke kursi depan.

"Pakaian pelapis," Dia menunjuk koper Hermione di jok belakang. "Benda yang bisa membuat kita tetap hangat. Jadi buang selera fashion, dan mulai lapisi tubuhmu dengan semua yang kaubawa."

"Tapi aku tak bawa apa pun," kata Hermione.

Harry mengangkat alis, mencondongkan tubuh di antara dua kursi depan dan melepas ritsleting koper Hermione di belakang dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Di sana cuma ada kado natal, kaos-kaos, celana ketat pendek, celana dalam wanita, Harry mengangkat bra.

"Oh, astaga," keluh Harry.

"Oh, maafkan aku," kata Hermione sarkastik sedikit tersinggung. "tapi siapa yang bisa bersiap-siap untuk keadaan seperti ini? Aku punya selemari pakaian musim dingin, hanya saja itu ada di Ryedale. Jadi ini tidak membuatku lebih palsu."

Harry balik ke posisinya di kursi depan, membuka kopernya sendiri, mengeluarkan kaos kaki Ragg, pulover lengan panjang, dan semuanya. Dia mendorong segenggam pakaian ke tangan Hermione tanpa kata-kata agar dipakainya melapis baju.

Lampu interior menyala. Mereka mengasingkan diri di kursi depan dan belakang untuk privasi selama mereka berganti pakaian. Bukan posisi yang mudah dalam keadaan seperempat kaku akibat luasnya tempat.

Hermione menyisakan bra dan celana dalam di tubuhnya dengan seserius mungkin, melapisinya dengan pakaian dalam Harry yang mengisolasi. Harry sendiri memakai baju dan celana yang menyedihkan di udara dingin, pun tidak cukup. Jelas sekali dia memberikan benda terhangat untuk Hermione. Dia juga mengambil kursi depan karena di sana lebih tak nyaman oleh gangguan perseneling dan lebih dingin akibat celah dari jendela.

Tepat mereka tuntas berpakaian, dia menjulurkan tangan dan mematikan lampu interior, berhemat. Mereka bersandar dalam biru kegelapan untuk beberapa waktu kesunyian, menyaksikan napas mereka yang menyebar di udara dingin.

Dari titik pemanas mobil mati, napas mereka selalu menguap lebih besar. Tak banyak beda dengan berada di luar.

Harry mendengar Hermione menghela napas, resah. Maka dia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku membeku. Aku tak bisa merasakan jemari kakiku." sahut Hermione.

"Sama."

Tidak banyak yang mereka bisa lakukan—atau yang bisa Harry lakukan untuk Hermione—tentang bekunya jemari kaki di sana. Mereka jatuh bungkam lagi.

Harry memulai usahanya lagi. "Kau tahu, ada satu cara yang lebih baik buat dua orang yang ingin menjaga panas tubuh-"

"Dream on." sela Hermione. Paham maksud licik Harry.

Tapi kau bisa lihat, ketika pikirannya dengan mudah melantur tentang berbagi panas tubuh bagi dua orang—dan tak banyak pilihan orang kedua di sini untuknya, akan bisa dilihat Hermione tersenyum samar dalam gelapnya kursi belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, dan para pereview yang tak sanggup saya sebutkan namanya satu-satu. Maaf lama walau padahal udah komplet. Tetap stay tuned! ^^b


	8. Chapter 8

Saya tak miliki Harry dan Hermione. JKR begitu. Ini semua cuma pengisi waktu luang. Enjoy... d^^b

* * *

><p><strong>9:07 p.m. <strong>

Mereka berbaring sadar dalam sunyi untuk ketukan tempo berirama yang lain. Selama itu Hermione terus mencoba mungkinnya berbagai posisi beda di kursi belakang mencari satu yang baginya ternyaman -

Akhirnya ia duduk.

"Ada apa?" kata Harry yang memerhatikan dari jok depan.

"Mau pipis," Hermione mulai memanjat ke kejengahan kursi depan tempat Harry berada, bermaksud pergi ke luar.

Lelaki itu meringis sedikit saat dadanya digunakan tangan Hermione untuk mengokohkan dirinya sendiri, memanjat ke atas Harry. Jengkel, dia mengatakannya, "Kenapa tidak melakukannya tadi saat kita di luar?"

"Karena dingin sekali di luar sana. Kita membicarakan soal massa udara arktika di luar Greenland." Hermione bilang.

"Tak ada bedanya, sekarang masih dingin di luar sana." balas Harry, menatap konyol Hermione.

"Yeah, tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. Janji jangan mengintip."

Hermione membuka pintu dan ia keluar ke dalam hawa dingin yang pahit. Membungkuk melawan deruan angin, ia bergerak sejauh mungkin dari mobil seberani nyalinya membawa. Ia melepas kancing dan ritsleting dari jeans, pakaian berlapisnya. Dengan berbalik punggung membelakangi mobil, maka ia berjongkok untuk buang air.

Gigi gadis tersebut bergetar selama ia menjalankan bisnisnya, satu mata sedang waspada mengawasi untuk menangkap kalau Harry mengintip.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, keluar dari kesuraman - muncul setunggal sosok gelap, yang bergerak sangat dekat dengannya.

Hermione tercekat, napasnya tertahan. Bergumul untuk berdiri sambil bersusah payah menarik ke atas semua celana yang ia pakai - ketika lebih banyak lagi figur laki-laki dewasa menampakkan diri, menuju ke arah yang sama dengan figur pertama. Dan saat semua sosok itu memasuki hutan, sang pemimpin mereka berhenti, kemudian menoleh pada Hermione.

Ia menangkap sekilas wajah sosok itu yang tua, tidak luar biasa pada lirikan pertama terlepas sekitar mata sosok tua itu merah seperti bengkak tinju atau tangisan parah. Lalu secara instan, dengan begitu saja, wajah sosok itu berubah menjadi topeng kelabu kematian...

Mengerut, putih total, kecuali ketotalan hitam dua bola matanya...

Hermione berteriak.

Suara mengejutkan teriakan Hermione membawa Harry spontan langsung melonjak keluar dari dalam mobil. Mencari, menemukan Hermione si asal kekhawatiran. Dengan panik bertanya, "Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tapi semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan Hermione tidak begitu percaya apa yang baru saja matanya lihat. Ia menggesturkan ke arak-arakan dari banyak sosok pria gelap yang hilang di depan. Masih dalam shock saat mengatakan, "A-apa kau lihat? - Mereka... mereka tepat di sini!"

Harry yang menangkap sekilas dari pergerakan yang digesturkan berseru, "Kenapa kau tak hentikan mereka? Mungkin mereka punya telepon!"

Dia langsung melonjak kembali ke Oldsmobile, memungut senter di laci dasbor. Menutup pintu Olds dengan pelan-pelan lagi, tanpa buang waktu langsung memulai pengejaran para sosok tadi.

Merasa ketakutan, Hermione memutuskan untuk mengikuti daripada tetap tinggal di mobil hanya sendirian, dituntun jejak Harry ke pinggir hutan.

Kedua anak muda sampai ke tempat itu - puncak jurang yang dalamnya hilang tiga puluh kaki ke bawah - di mana para sosok gelap tampaknya menuju. Namun hanya untuk menemukan tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Cuma terdengar dengungan aneh itu, nihil sama sekali suara malam.

"Ke mana mereka pergi?" Hermione menyuarakan situasi mereka.

"Di sana!" seru Harry, menunjuk pakai senter.

Hermione menoleh ke arah yang cahaya Harry tunjukkan, arah yang tidak akan dilihatnya pertama kali karena hampir mana mungkin. Tapi pada lereng hutan tepat di hadapan lereng jurang lokasi ia dan Harry berdiri adalah mereka - beberapa pria tua tinggi dalam jubah hitam serta topi fedora, bubar serempak ke dalam hutan. Seolah apa pun upacara suram yang membawa mereka ke jurang telah berakhir.

Harry yang tak melihat keanehan soal kecepatan menyeberangi jurang kelompok tua ini - atau dia tak mengacuhkan itu, memanggil lantang, "Hei! Sebentar! Kami butuh bantuan!"

Satu pun anggota pawai nampaknya tak ada yang menangkap suara Harry. Meski berpencar mulai jelas semua tetap bergerak ke satu arah.

Belajar lewat pengalaman - mungkin trauma, memanjat turun ke dalam jurang adalah usaha berbahaya. Memaksa mereka untuk berjalan kembali ke titik beberapa yard jauhnya di mana mereka bisa dengan aman mengikuti para sosok pria gelap memasuki hutan.

Keduanya terus didului cahaya terambung-ambung senter yang memimpin mereka melalui pepohonan tinggi nan lebat, dalam pengejaran para Pria Tua.

Lalu anehnya Harry tertinggal, berhenti di belakang pengejaran, terengah-engah.

"Seben-tar, aku - ambil-" Harry bersuara sambil membungkuk, tangan di lutut. Ibarat kena asma.

Hermione yang masih merasa ngeri pada perwujudan tolehan Pria Tua pertama, bilang, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali ke mobil."

"Tidak!" Harry menolak ide tersebut. Mencoba sok kuat untuk diri tegak. "Pasti ada rumah atau semacamnya di sana. Tetaplah bergerak. Aku akan menyusul."

"Satu dari mereka melihatku, kami bertatapan, tapi dia tetap tidak peduli. Kurasa bukan ide bagus mengejar-ngejar mereka."

Harry berpikir terlepas segala keadaannya. Melihat Hermione yang memakai ekspresi polos memohon, dia menghela napas yang kasar. "Baiklah, kau yang kembali ke mobil. Aku tetap mengejar mereka, berharap saja mereka bisa menolong kita. Nanti kau akan kujemput."

Tidak ada pilihan banyak. Maka dengan segan Hermione mengatakan, "Oke." Dan ia berjalan susah payah kembali ke tempat semula, langkah kakinya semakin teredam saat menjauh, hingga akhirnya pudar total.

Harry sendirian sekarang. Dia cuma bergerak untuk bersandar pada pohon, masih mengontrol napasnya. Lalu seperti paru-parunya bocor dia meringis sangat kesakitan. Harry menahan rasa nyeri hingga untuk sesaat sepertinya dia akan jatuh pingsan. Tapi kemudian dia hanya batuk keras, berdahak, dan meludah ke salju murni.

Darah, adalah sesuatu yang jatuh di salju.

Harry tidak banyak terkejut, tidak juga banyak melakukan hal lain. Kendati dia masih terengah, dia mencoba melanjutkan pendakiannya, pengejaran. Terbiasa oleh rasa sakit.

Selang beberapa saat dia berhenti lagi sebentar untuk melihat sekitarnya - masih tak ada tanda dari para Pria Tua. Memanggil setiap dia merasa kuat, seolah mereka sedang menguji kesabarannya, "Halo? Halo!"

Perjalanan mendaki yang berat membawa Harry tiba di puncak bukit, berbayang hitam akibat langit malam, dan tiada pohon. Kilau sinar senternya menemukan beberapa objek vertikal arkisme di depan, masih sanggup berdiri.

Itu sebuah reruntuhan bangunan.

Tanpa jendela, genting yang jarang, dan lama dibiarkan terlantar. Langit-langit dan dinding luarnya terbentuk di sekitar cerobong asap batu yang besar. Dia berjalan masuk dan mengamati perut hitam dari lebarnya satu perapian batu, sekarang diisi oleh sampah dan daun-daun mati.

Cahaya senternya menemukan pintu besi kecil dibangun di sebelah cerobong asap - semacam laci perapian. Harry maju, dia berlutut di salju dan menyentak pintu besi kecil itu terbuka. Dengan giat menyelipkan tangan masuk ke dalam laci perapian. Meraba, lalu menarik sebundel koran tua yang lusuh.

Harry mengantongi itu ke depan jaketnya tanpa membaca terlebih dulu, melanjutkan menggeledah di sekitar laci perapian. Saat tak menemukan hal lain dia mau bangkit, dan saat mencobanya lagi-lagi dia meringis kesakitan, satu tangan menekan sisi tubuhnya.

Dia mengambil napas perlahan sampai rasa sakit menyurut. Dia berputar badan pelan-pelan sekali. Senternya menyapu interior reruntuhan yang ditinggalkan si pemilik. Sinarnya mendarat pada apa yang terlihat seperti ranting. Harry mengernyit, itu bukan ranting sama sekali. Dia mendekat - TANGAN MANUSIA.

Membeku benar-benar kaku dan berbilur biru, dengan bentuk jari seperti cakar yang berkeadaan meraih langit-langit, berasal dari mayat meng-es. Itu berbaring pada ranjang besi polos, bentuk terakhir mulut dan gigi bagai mangapan buaya yang mengerikan, untaian air beku menjulur dari hidung, dari jari yang mirip cakar, sampai mata terbelalaknya.

Harry begitu terkejut sampai dia hampir saja menjatuhkan senternya. Cahaya itu jadi tidak patuh, terombang-ambing dan menemukan mayat beku lain di ranjang yang cuma selangkah darinya; seringai mangapan buaya lainnya, jari mirip cakar yang terlihat seperti ingin meraih jaket Harry. Dan mayat lain. Dan yang lainnya lagi. Harry dikepung. Semua mayat Pria Tua.

Seluruhnya mati membeku dalam kondisi kelabakan mereka, serupa dengan mayat-mayat dari kota terkubur Pompeii dengan pengecualian ladu Vesuvius bersuhu minus 750°C. Satu dari ranjang Harry dapati kosong, dia menyapukan binar senter ke sisi lain dan menemukan si penghuni ranjang kosong; sama membekunya dengan yang lain, duduk kaku di sebuah kursi roda antik.

Melotot mata ke mata dengannya...

Harry terhuyung dalam horor, mundur lalu tersandung sesuatu, senter jatuh ketika dia terlentang. Dia membenarkan diri, merenggut senter kembali ke atas dan dengan super siaga menyinari balik ke arah para mayat beku.

Dan tak melihat apa pun.

Tak ada ranjang. Nihil adanya tangan yang meraih. Tak ada satu pun Pria Tua.

Cuma jejak kakinya di atas permukaan salju...

.

.

Hermione muncul dari balik pohon, setelah pilihannya untuk kembali ke mobil karena tidak yakin mereka mengejar orang yang tepat - di samping ia juga takut. Matanya cuma tertuju pada Olds yang tertutup, dan tepat ketika ia meraih tangkai pintu ia termegap; sebuah figur lain langsung muncul dari kegelapan.

Itu adalah Orang Asing berkulit hitam yang sebelumnya pernah lewat - dan menghilang. Melangkah tergopoh dan komat-kamit, kini orang itu cukup dekat untuk Hermione menangkap kata yang Orang Asing gumamkan, "Tolong, pak opsir, tolong jangan..."

"Tunggu!" panggil Hermione, setelah mendengar kata-kata yang tidak jahat. Bertekad untuk takkan membiarkan orang itu menghilang lagi begitu saja.

Hermione bergerak mengejar, datang ke sebelahnya dan menjaga langkah sampai sama dengan langkah tergopoh Orang Asing yang turun ke tengah jalan sambil terus menggerutu diulang-ulang, "...jangan membuangku ke sungai..."

Sesaat Hermione melirik ke bawah, melihat alasan kenapa orang ini berjalan dengan sangat ganjil. Pergelangan kaki di atas sepatu basah totalnya terikat mati dengan kawat pagar, demikian pula pergelangan tangannya. Bagaikan budak kerja rodi yang terjaga tetap tersiksa selama bekerja. Hermione mual, terkejut, menutup mulutnya sebentar.

"Ya, Tuhan, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya ia ngeri.

"Tolong, pak opsir, ambil saja semua minuman itu dan lepaskan aku..."

Hermione yang tidak mengerti apa arti semua itu, hanya mengerti ia ingin mencoba menghentikan Orang Asing ini mengabaikannya. Berbarengan ketika tangannya mendekati tubuh orang di depannya angin langsung meraung menulikan.

Dan tepat ketika Hermione menyentuhkan ujung tangannya ke bahu Orang Asing, dengan begitu tak terduga, jarinya yang melakukan kontak terlempar. Mengalami sentakan yang begitu kuat, persis sama seumpama ia menggenggam kabel listrik hidup.

Hanya bukannya panas listrik, ia merasakan dingin gaib - bagai tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini, dan itu sangat menyakiti jarinya.

Hermione meringis, melihat ujung tangannya yang mendadak terluka - radang dingin.

Sentakan itu ternyata juga mendiamkan Orang Asing dari keadaan linglungnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya sadar akan keberadaan Hermione. Dia berbalik badan, mengangkat matanya yang ketakutan perlahan-lahan, dan akhirnya itu menunjukkan wajah Orang Asing ini.

Jeritan terbentuk di tenggorokan Hermione oleh bentuk wajah Orang Asing. Mukanya pucat tanpa darah, menggembung, dan bengkak oleh pembusukan.

Lalu sebuah kumuran berlumpur datang dari dalam leher busuknya dan mulutnya bergerak ganjil, seperti berusaha untuk bicara tapi mustahil bisa. Kemudian bukan kata yang muncul, tenggorokan orang itu mendadak menonjol besar.

Sesuatu di dalam sana - antara leher dan tengkuk, sedang bertarung demi menemukan jalan keluar melalui kerongkongan orang asing tersebut. Hermione terpaku menyaksikan dalam kengerian saat itu muncul, buta dan menggeliat-geliat seperti lintah penuh darah. Memaksa jalan keluar melalui bibir Orang Asing, jatuh ke salju di kakinya dengan sebuah gedebuk becek. Itu terletak di sana menggeliat pada salju segar;

Belut sungai. Keluar dari mulut.

Hermione menjerit.

.

.

Harry berlari menjauh seperti orang buta menembus hutan, sinar senter terlempar kabur dan mengguncang bayang-bayang dari pepohonan. Sepatu botnya berbunyi alot di permukaan salju, napasnya keluar menggebu. Jika pun ada penghuni hutan, mereka cuma menonton Harry dengan khidmat dan takzim.

Dia berhenti, bobrok oleh rasa sakit, dan terus bertambah sampai tangan harus berada di lututnya untuk mengatur napas. Dan dalam kesunyian dia mendengar teriakan Hermione berembus dari depan. Harry hanya berdiri lagi, dan meski masih terengah, dia mulai berlari kembali - kini sprint.

Harry muncul dari pinggir hutan masih mengantongi koran yang dia temukan, pada waktu Hermione menjadi pucat pasi oleh keterkejutan dan berteriak. Dia meraih bahu Hermione, mengguncang gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau baik-baik saja! Hei, tidak apa-apa." Harry berupaya menenangkan.

Berhenti shock, teriakan Hermione berubah menjadi sedu sedan, napasnya berat. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku mencari para laki-laki tua tadi. Aku tak temukan siapa pun," Harry menjadi ragu pada memori pengalamannya. Tapi masih belum akan membagi ketakutan- "tidak ada siapa pun di atas sana. Ada apa, apa yang terjadi? Apa kaulihat seseorang?"

"Aku - ada laki-laki - yang pernah kubilang-" baru akan mulai menceritakan pada Harry, lalu ia berhenti, tidak yakin kalau ia sendiri percaya.

Harry pindah memerhatikan tubuh Hermione, memastikan apa benar ia baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba dia sadar akan bagian sarung tangan gadis ini yang menghitam, berlubang akibat rusak. Ujung telapak tangannya telanjang dan melepuh. Dia mengambil tangan Hermione, dengan giat memeriksanya. Empunya tangan meringis sakit, Harry terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ini seperti, astaga... ini radang dingin!" ucapnya, ikut ngeri setelah Hermione begini.

"Aku cuma coba... menyentuhnya, itu terbakar dan..." kata Hermione menggigil nyeri.

Harry berpaling dari radang dingin Hermione, melihat ke kegelapan sunyi yang berdiri membentang oleh kepadatan pohon, mengelilingi mereka. Keduanya bertukar tatapan pemikiran sejenis.

"Ayo kita masuk ke mobil..." kata Harry. Hermione setuju.

Mereka kembali ke arah Oldsmobile yang terdampar. Di bawah jalan sana, tak mereka sadari di mana sesuatu bergerak lemah di bawah bubuk salju segar, itu nyata. -Belut sungai, yang keluar dari mulut Orang Asing, sekarat menuju kematiannya.

Mereka memanjat masuk, Harry mengeluarkan koran tua dari jaketnya, melempar itu ke dasbor. Hermione menarik pintu penumpang menutup. Plester pipa yang dipasang Hermione sudah lama lepas, mempersilakan angin dingin masuk melalui celah jendela yang macet.

Hermione menyadari koran di dasbor, ia memungutnya. "Dari mana ini?"

"Ada reruntuhan rumah tua atau semacam itu di dalam hutan," jawab Harry.

"Oh, berikan plesternya." Ia menunjuk bendanya di dekat Harry.

Dia menyerahkan itu padanya, dan Hermione mulai menggunakan plester untuk menempelkan koran tua, guna menyegel angin tetap di luar tidak masuk. Bukan berarti selesai itu dingin di dalam mobil drastis mengurang.

Ide itu muncul di kepala mereka. Hingga tercipta kediaman canggung yang menggoda untuk saling melirik beberapa detik, sampai Harry bilang, "Istirahatlah. Aku akan di-" dia hanya langsung memanjat ke jok belakang.

"Tunggu," kata Hermione lembut, mencegah Harry pindah ke belakang. Gadis itu menatapnya di mata, terlalu malu untuk menyetujui ide Harry sebelum ini, terlalu malu meminta pemuda itu agar memeluknya - dalam artian menjaga panas tubuh.

Cuma sesaat bagi Harry buat segera paham, jelas mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Hermione merangkak ke atas Harry, mereka bergelut, berdesakan di kursi pengemudi, mencari posisi terbaik serta ternyaman mereka dalam rangka menjaga suhu badan.

Kecanggungan apa pun yang ada dengan kilat berembus pergi. Keduanya sama-sama terlentang dengan Harry di bawah, mereka hanya terbaring bersatu seperti itu. Lama sekali, karena mereka terlalu takut untuk terlelap tidur.

**...**

****Waduh, abis serem-sereman malah peluk-pelukan... dasar anak muda. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Tetap stay tune! ^^b


	9. Chapter 9

Me owned nothing. JKR does. Enjoy... ^^

**11:17 p.m.**

* * *

><p>Harry dan Hermione tetap terjaga, tak lebih karena sangat mengabaikan jam tubuh mereka. Mata mereka berat bertanda ini jam tidur bagi siapa pun yang kelelahan, yang kedinginan. Dan siapa pun yang berada di pelukan orang lain.<p>

Si pemuda memeluk sang gadis menjadi selimut, mendengarkan suara pelan radio mobil memainkan musik natal yang baru bertransisi ke lagu Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree punya Brenda Lee. Kembali merasakan gerakan disengaja dari Hermione, Harry bersuara, "Apa kau masih terjaga?"

Gigi Hermione mengeretak cepat, ia mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. "Uh-huh. Tidak mau tertidur."

Harry diam sebentar. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut tidak akan bangun. Menurutku itu yang terjadi, mereka juga bilang begitu. Ketika kau mati kedinginan, itu seperti tertidur." jelas Hermione, tidak pernah sejujur itu mengakui ketakutan dirinya pada orang lain.

Sepertinya Harry mengerti bahwa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Hermione bukan setan yang mati kedinginan, sebab dia berkata, belum sekalipun pernah lebih bijak lagi dibanding ini macam filsuf legendaris;

"Banyak cara yang lebih buruk untuk meninggal."

KNOK-KNOK-KNOK!

Harry bukan berharap, dia pasrah jika ini waktunya - waktu mereka. Tapi skenario ditulis lain, saat Harry merela, justru suara yang seperti pertolongan datang... Ada seseorang di luar, mengetuk jendela Oldsmobile.

Mereka berdua terlompat duduk, kaget. Harry menengadah ke kaca spion di tengah interior, melihat sebuah lampu kepala dari mobil lain di belakang mereka. Cahaya-cahaya merah yang berputar membawa ingatan Harry pada waktu sepupunya yang main-main dengan narkotika digelandang pergi ke Skoda bersirene.

"Polisi!" serunya.

Hermione mengengkol turun jendela sisi penumpang, seret akibat meng-es. Melihat seorang petugas patroli yang berbayang hitam berdiri tepat sekaki di luar. Petugas itu umuran paruh baya, mengenakan seragam potongan pas dan topi patroli bertepi kaku. Suaranya syok wibawa, "Semua baik-baik saja di sini?"

Kedua anak muda seperti mendapat izin bicara dan suara mereka meniban suara yang satunya, seperti berebutan, tak peduli karena diliputi kelegaan melihat seorang petugas patroli.

"Thank God! Sir, Anda tak tahu seberapa leganya kami melihat Anda..." kata Hermione.

Disusul Harry, "Anda takkan percaya apa yang sudah terjadi..."

"Ada sebuah ngarai yang terbentuk dari longsor akibat badai salju atau sesuatu di belakang sana..."

"Kami terjebak oleh karena itu..."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk.

Si polisi mendengar tanpa berkomentar, menyinari senternya ke seluruh bagian interior mobil. "Mengalami masalah mobil, ah?"

"Seseorang membuat kami keluar jalur." kata Hermione gesit.

Sepersekian detik saat ia bicara kalimat itu, si polisi memindahkan sinar senternya tertuju tepat hanya ke mata Hermione, kemudian bersabda, "Dilarang parkir di sini."

Ada kedramatisan tertegun. Harry tak sabar, jengkel. "Apa yang Anda bicarakan? Kami bukan parkir. Apa Anda tak dengar yang ia katakan? Seseorang membuat kami keluar-"

"Tentu saja aku punya kuasa untuk bersedia membebaskan kalian hanya dengan peringatan kali ini," Petugas Patroli menyela Harry dengan nyaman. "itu jika kita bisa mulai melakukan beberapa kesepakatan..."

Harry yang sangat cepat muak dengan laki-laki seperti itu, sudah enek bersikap sopan. Apa orang-orang seperti itu harus dibenci dulu, apa dia tak bisa lihat Hermione di sini nyaris menderita? "Oi, pak opsir, apa sebenarnya yang kaubic-"

Hermione, lebih cepat paham daripada Harry, menggenggam lengan tangan Harry. Dia berhenti setengah mati, gadis itu berbisik padanya, "Ini pasti pemerasan. Dia mungkin berpartner dengan orang yang membuat kita keluar jalur. Tidak akan mengejutkan kalau dia juga punya rencana dengan truk penarik yang mungkin dia panggil."

Harry menatap tajam Hermione, berkata dalam bisikan murka, "Menurutmu semua ini jebakan? Sialan, dia bisa membunuh kita!"

Namun Hermione sudah mengambil uang dari dompetnya sendiri. Berbisik dengan nada mendesak, "Berapa banyak uang yang kaukantongi sekarang?"

Harry mengamati gadis itu dengan tidak percaya. Melihat bahwa Hermione bertingkah serius, Harry berbisik penuh konspirasi, "Hei, dengarkan; Dia cuma sendiri, kita berdua. Kalau kau juga setuju berpikir dia itu polisi korup, aku bisa saja menghajarnya. Kita punya linggis ini."

Hermione berhenti, gantian ia yang menatap tidak percaya. "Apa kau serius bilang begitu?"

"Kau hanya perlu mengizinkanku," bisik Harry begitu percaya diri. Melihat tatapan pesimis dari Hermione tambahan dia adalah; "kakinya, aku cuma akan incar kakinya. Itu tidak membunuh."

Hermione termegap tak habis pikir. "Oke, kau sudah gila. Aku setuju dia jahat, tapi ditilik bagaimanapun dia itu polisi, mereka bisa memutar balik fakta dibanding acara gosip sampai hacker lebih parah jika mau!" Harry cuma sanggup mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang jika kau tak mau patungan terserah, tapi tetap berikan uangmu dan pegang janjiku akan kuganti setelah dia mengeluarkan kita."

Harry membuat suara berkersak, campuran antara kesal, menyerah, dan tak sabar. Mengambil uang dari dompetnya sendiri dan mulai bergerak melangkahi Hermione untuk keluar mobil bertransaksi... Sebelum Hermione menghentikannya.

"Berapa kali bicara-manis dengan gayamu berhasil mendapat tiket lebih cepat?" tanya Hermione retoris.

Harry mengakui maksud Hermione dengan diam, kala tiba hari ketika Harry merayu, penjaga tiket seribu persen akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dulu sebelum mengusirnya. Jangankan pemilik sewa apartemen, boro-boro polisi korup. Apalagi seorang gadis primadona naaaan aduhai. Itu memang hidupnya yang tak seorang pun mau mengerti, tapi Harry telah sanggup menertawakan itu.

Hermione mengambil berlembar-lembar uang dari tangan Harry. Membuka pintu, ia keluar dari mobil yang terjebak ke pelukan malam yang sangat, sangat dingin. Petugas polisi sabar menunggu, menghadap belakang ke cahaya silau bak lampu tembak dari pemborosan lampu kepala mobil patroli.

Hermione menutup pintu Oldsmobile, langsung merasakan seperti memindahkan Harry ke bagian lain bumi, tidak bersama dirinya. Ia berjalan ke arah Petugas Patroli, mendapati dia sedang mengusap tengkuk lehernya dengan sapu tangan.

"Ini semua yang kami miliki." kata Hermione bertekanan.

"Ini cuaca hebat yang UK miliki." sahut si polisi.

Hermione menebak-nebak mungkin maksudnya badai malam ini. "Ya, hawanya sampai meresap ke tulang," Ia menunjukkan uang di tangannya, jumlah yang cukup untuk mereka berpesta akan keberhasilan menjebak dua anak kuliahan. "Jadi apa menurut Anda? Bagaimana dengan sedikit semangat natal di sini, please?"

Masih memunggungi Hermione, balasan polisi itu masih tetap tidak menyambung, dan kini adalah; "Kau tahu, ini termasuk trayek yang buruk. Semua jenis masalah terjadi di sini... Anak-anak balapan drift liar; para negro yang mengangkut minuman keras menyeberangi batas kota; pengemudi wanita kecelakaan; tak siapa pun yang mendengar kabar mereka lagi..."

Firasat buruk Hermione mulai berkibar. Ini bukan jenis polisi yang pernah ia ajak transaksi jika temannya punya masalah di titik berpolisi. Ia menengok dengan khawatir ke belakang pada arah Oldsmobile. Rasanya berharap-harap pada sesuatu yang masih jauh dalam perjalanan untuk menolong. Menoleh balik ia memelas,

"Kami hanya ingin pergi dari sini, jadi jika Anda bisa tinggal ambil saja-" Hermione menyodorkan uang lagi dan lagi...

...namun Petugas Patroli sama sekali tak menghiraukan uang itu. "Biar kuberitahu dirimu," ucapnya bergeming. "Aku sudah melihat banyak kematian di jalanan ini..."

Selain itu polisi itu cuma melepas topinya agar bisa mengusap alis dan keningnya. Saat dia berbalik, rata-ratanya Hermione mendapat pandangan bagus pertama dari wajah si polisi; tampan tapi keras, dengan mata ular-bengis-pemesona yang menatap balik padanya. "Kau beruntung aku datang saat aku mau... Jadi, kenapa kita tidak masuk saja ke mobilku?"

Hermione ketakutan sekarang. Ia melihat melampaui si polisi ke mobil patroli yang terparkir dalam udara merah asal uap knalpot. Dirinya dituntun mundur. "Em, aku pikir aku hanya akan kembali ke-"

"KAU TIDAK KEMBALI KE MANA PUN!" raung Petugas Patroli, mendadak total.

Hermione terperanjat seperti ditampar keras dalam kegelapgulitaan, terlalu takut untuk menguraikan arti kalimat raungan tadi. Ia melanjutkan mundur sampai ia tertahan oleh bagasi mobil Olds. Merengek dengan jelas, "Tidak."

Karena Petugas Patroli maju mendekati Hermione, dan tiba-tiba ketika si polisi menangkap pandangan dari sesuatu di atas bukit di belakang Hermione seketika itu langkahnya terhenti. Hermione menoleh lewat bahunya melihat apa yang Petugas Patroli lihat;

Sebuah cahaya pada puncak bukit, di mana reruntuhan yang berdiri sedang berkobar dijajah api. Serta masih lebih ganjil lagi, terdapat setunggal figur gelap mirip anggota parade para Pria Tua sebelumnya yang berdiri cukup dekat; Satu orang lain sedang menyaksikan...

Si polisi meredup, marah oleh penonton yang tak diharapkan ini. Wajah Petugas Patroli itu berubah sangar, ledak amukan bangkit dalam dirinya hingga membuatnya gemetar sekujur tubuh. Dia meletakkan tangan ke gagang revolver tugasnya, berkata pada Hermione dalam geram rendah penuh urgensi, "Masuk ke dalam mobil patroli!"

Hermione tetap menolak, meronta, sampai ia ditarik paksa untuk berjalan, didorong ke arah mobil patroli di depannya. Sepatu bot Petugas Patroli membuat keriutan di belakangnya. Lampu kepala mobil patroli menyilaukan, ia menuju pada mereka membuat penglihatan hampir juling, seakan-akan bergerak turun ke terowongan cahaya.

Hermione sungguh ketakutan, tak terpungkiri ia mulai menangis. "Tolong... biarkan saja kami pergi..."

"Lekas! Kita sedang diperhatikan!" suruh si polisi kasar.

Hermione memohon. "Tapi kami tak melakukan apa pun! Tolonglah, kami tak akan bilang siapapun jika Anda membiarkan kami-"

"Kutunjukkan satu tempat yang nyaman buat kita-" mata polisi berubah terisi nafsu. "-untuk melewati malam dalam udara dingin."

Hermione tak bisa jalan menjauh, terhalang badan mobil. Tangan polisi patroli terangkat, akan mengawali meraba tubuh-

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA, ASSHOLE!"

Harry sudah di belakang mereka, Hermione melihat kilasan saat pemuda itu mengenggam linggisnya sekuat tenaga. Emosinya meledak dan hanya langsung mengayunkan linggis itu dalam setengah putaran mematikan ke satu sisi tengkorak Petugas Patroli...

Bunyinya bak tabrakan besi...

Dalam berbagai ilusi yang pernah alam semesta tunjukkan, tengkorak polisi mengisut terus menciut ke arah dalam. Ekspresi marah si polisi mendadak putus-putus, seperti proyektor hologram film mengalami selip - oleh ketika dua dunia yang harusnya tak pernah bersinggungan, ternyata terjadi, dengan dahsyat, dengan menyakitkan...

...secara instan, wajah Petugas Patroli hangus terbakar. Bagaikan balon kempis wajah manusia diproyeksi di atas kebakaran. Disertai gambar digital yang berkelap-kelip- -Lalu bersama raungan pemecah indera segalanya...

...dengan terguncang dan mendadak, Harry dan Hermione duduk tegak di dalam mobil,

kembali ke kursi belakang...

Seolah-olah pemegang remote menekan reset...

Hermione tercenung. Kehabisan udara. "Apa yang... di luar sana...?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Harry, napas tersendat.

Hermione sendiri tidak yakin. "Tapi apa itu memang benar terjadi? Atau cuma-"

Lalu Harry meringis kesakitan. Hermione menunduk dan melihat kedua tangan Harry - radang dingin, dengan linggisnya masih tergenggam kuat. Hermione menyentuhnya, mencoba melepaskan itu dari telapak tangan Harry yang menghitam, berdarah. Dan Harry tercekat dalam kesengsaraan, linggisnya tidak mau lepas, menempel keras.

"Oh, ya, Tuhan. Ok, bertahan." Hermione mengambil botol plastik minum, menuangkan airnya pada telapak tangan itu untuk berusaha menghancurkan segel di antara kulit yang melebur dengan metal. Ia meneruskan, "Ok, bertahan. Ini akan menyakitkan."

"Lakukan." suara Harry tegang tapi tak gentar.

Hermione melawan refleks kemualannya sendiri saat menarik perlahan, bertekanan linggis itu bebas. Benda tersebut lepas dengan beberapa carikan-carikan hitam dan panjang dari kulit mati Harry yang ikut tersemat. Telapak tangannya terkoyak dan berdarah.

Harry bertarung dalam rangka membuat dirinya tetap bertahan selama Hermione melayaninya. Rasa sakitnya parah sekali hingga membawa air matanya terbentuk. Gigi Harry berkeretuk kuat, keseimbangan berada di bibir jurang shock.

"Separah apa?" kata Harry, mengalihkan diri dari rasa sakit.

"Radang dingin, tingkat kedua sampai ketiga." Hermione menyahut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau mengambil kursus pertolongan pertama atau sesuatu?"

"Ikut kamp ski, tingkat tujuh," ia berpaling, agak malu karena main jujur. "Jangan melucu. Apa lagi yang kaupilih saat kau sebelas tahun dan orang tuamu maniak ski?"

Ia merangkak kembali ke pelukan Harry di kursi belakang. Tanpa laki-laki itu duga, Hermione dengan terampil mengangkat sweater pelapisnya untuk mengekspos perut mulusnya. Melihat tingkah itu Harry mengerang, berkata dengan lemah, kegeeran, "Oh, aku tidak lagi dalam selera sekarang..."

"Kita harus menghangatkan kembali tanganmu," sahut Hermione. "saat ini ada kristal es dalam darahmu. Jika kita tidak segera perbaiki sirkulasinya kau bisa kehilangan jari."

Ia mengambil tangan beradang dingin Harry, dengan giat sesanggup mungkin menekan telapak mereka ke kulit hangat dari perutnya sendiri. Seperti mengukus pai dalam baju. Mereka berbaring seperti itu dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit, wajah sekadar dua senti terpisah.

Hermione menghela napas beruap. "Apa yang baru terjadi di luar sana?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau juga ada di sana." sahut Harry.

"Aku tahu, tapi siapa polisi itu? Semuanya seperti semenit ada... ada senjata api ke kepalaku kemudian semua cahaya mati dan dia hilang, seperti, seperti-"

"Hantu." usul Harry.

Pikiran Hermione yang lebih cepat menebak dibanding mulutnya sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tapi ketika mendengarnya matanya terputus dalam mata Harry, mulanya ragu-ragu, dan langsung menentang ide tersebut. "Tidak."

"Ya. Dan para Pria Tua yang kita kejar-"

"Bukan." bantah Hermione batu.

"Lalu apa? Bagaimana kau jelaskan tanganmu yang-"

"Aku tak tahu! Ini gila, ini irasional, aku tidak mungkin terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini."

"Kau mengalaminya. Membicarakannya ataupun tidak." tekan Harry.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku mau membicarakan ini, 'kan? Astaga, aku sama takutnya dengan apa yang terjadi sama sepertimu. Tapi harus kita akui, karena suka atau tidak, ini terjadi..."

Hermione berhenti, tak lagi mendebat, menerima ide itu bahkan justru bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana kita menghentikannya?"

"Entahlah. Mereka tidak menyinggung ini di isi Philosophy 101." kata Harry, seperti berbicara tentang kiat memperbaiki ledeng rusak.

Menuangkan ide tentang soal yang padahal tidak akan disinggungnya dalam diskusi semabuk apa pun, Hermione menanyakan, "Bagaimana dengan buku di belakang?"

"Buku apa?"

Hermione tidak butuh mengingat. "Tibetan Book of the Dead."

"Oh itu... itu bukan buku pedoman cara melakukan sesuatu. Itu panduan bersiap datang kematian atau menjelang maut penganut Buddha di abad kedelapan."

"Kau memiliki kopian penganut Buddha?" tanya Hermione, penasaran.

Harry mengernyitkan hidung sebagai ganti menggaruk kepala karena tak ingin memindahkan satu pun tangannya, menyingkirkan peristiwa petugas patroli dengan mudah. "Itu yang dilakukan orang yang mengambil Eastern Religion."

"Huh, di sana mudah dapat A juga?" ledek Hermione.

Harry bahkan sudah nyengir sekelebat. Berkata, "Kau mulai memahamiku."

"Gampang," Hermione diam beberapa saat. Kemudian seperti terdengar putus asa oleh rasa dingin yang membekukan, dengan makhluk itu di luar, dan malam yang masih panjang serta tanpa perlindungan selain pemuda yang memeluknya... "Ya, Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi pada kita?"

Untuk sesaat sepertinya Harry tak punya jawaban seperti saat Hermione berkata Nietzsche meninggal karena sipilis, mereka berada dalam kesunyian yang mulai akrab di kulit keduanya, namun selanjutnya Harry menjawab, "Mungkin untuk menguji kita."

Hermione diam seribu bahasa. Takkan ada yang bisa membantah ketika kalimat itu datang dari seorang yang saat satu tahun orang tua tewas kecelakaan, lalu tumbuh dengan pengalaman yang tak mungkin berkesan di rumah bibi dan pamannya. "Yeah, kita mendapat ujian di dunia," kata Hermione pelan, diam lagi, lalu penasaran, "Apa alasanmu menjawab seperti itu? Itu bukan kalimat umum, kau tahu, di film-film."

"Well, jika kau mengerti kehidupan punyaku selama ini, pemahaman itu mencegahku putus asa. Mencegahku berbuat hal buruk. Para Muslim bilang ini menguji kesabaran, kunci kehidupan. Mereka punya gambaran keren tentang keberadaan kita - manusia, sampai bisa disalahgunakan..." Dengan tangan di perut Hermione, Harry meneruskan, "Argh, aku bisa merasakan perutmu keroncongan."

Hermione senang pengalihan topik itu, akan malu sendiri jika mendengar kesalahan dari orang yang terpantas membuat kesalahan. "Aku tahu. God, aku akan memberikan apa pun untuk beberapa Carr's crackers sekarang..." Mengingat itu, ia mencoba melepas pikirannya dan Harry dari situasi suram. "Jadi apa lagi yang ada di bungkusan grosir yang kulupakan?"

"Erm, coba lihat... Ada duck liver paté dengan jamur," sebut Harry.

"Oh, tidak." Hermione benar-benar merasa sial.

"Beberapa zaitun, jenis biasa dan beberapa yang hitam-kecil-berkeriput," lanjut Harry. "Sebotol anggur putih."

"Mmmm..."

"Dan untuk pencuci mulut, anisette biscotti dengan setermos espresso." tuntas Harry.

Hermione menutup matanya, mengimajinasikan makan malam yang harusnya terjadi. "Itu. Benar-benar. Sangat persis. Adalah makanan yang kupesan pada hari terakhirku di bumi. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, jika kita bisa keluar dari sini aku akan-"

Andai mereka bisa keluar dari sini...

Hermione berhenti, air mata lolos menuruni pipinya, dua tangan langsung melindungi kedua matanya. Tidak terbiasa untuk menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

Harry mencoba terdengar optimistis. "Tidak terlalu lama sampai terbit subuh. Lalu seseorang yang berkeliling akan datang. Pembajak salju atau semacam mereka. Iya 'kan?"

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" tanya Hermione parau. Mengalihkan perasaan.

"Erh, mulai terbakar."

"Itu bagus. Itu berarti sirkulasinya kembali."

Harry meringis kecil, begitu dibicarakan justru nyerinya terasa. "Yeah, tapi yang kumaksud betul-betul terbakar..."

Mengerti bagaimana nyeri penyembuhan radang dingin akibat menekan bagian tubuh pada besi yang melebur di titik beku, apalagi besi tersebut diayun dengan daya home run, Hermione berkata, "Sebentar, aku punya beberapa aspirin berkodein dalam dompetku."

Hermione bangkit dari pelukan Harry menuju kursi depan mencari ke dalam dompetnya untuk resep botolnya. Oleh miskinnya cahaya lampu interior dan tanpa lensa kontak, Hermione mendapat kesulitan menemukannya. Dengan kekurangan itu ia menyentuh kacamata, dan dengan sedikit malu ia pun memakainya. Menimbang-nimbang kembali memang apa risihnya memakainya, sekarang masalah itu nampak konyol.

"Apa yang membuat lama, sus'?" panggil Harry.

"Aku cuma..." Ia mengambil botol aspirinnya.

Waktu sekitar ingin memanjat balik saat sesuatu tertangkap matanya dari koran tua yang ditemukan Harry, digunakan untuk menambal celah di jendela kanan depan;... Di sana ada potret pudar dari sekelompok pendeta-pendeta tua, berkumpul di sekitar bentuk hancur Ford Crown Vic. Hermione mengenal satu dari mereka, pria tua yang pernah menoleh lewat bahu padanya, sebagai pemimpin dari upacara misterius para figur gelap sebelumnya.

"Ya, Tuhan, aku pikir aku tahu siapa pria tua kita... dulunya." kata Hermione mengamati koran lebih lama.

Di bawah potret tentang kecelakaan ada bagian foto buku tahunan SMA dari dua remaja berambut cepak dan jaket baseball dengan logo tim - The Ramrods. Ke seberang di puncak kertas terdapat sobekan berita kepalanya; 'Remaja Mapperley Tewas Dalam Kecelakaan Mobil' Dan di bawah itu adalah; 'Pelatih Ramrods Berdukacita Karena Kehilangan'

Hermione membaca sekolom kalimat, "...pertama tiba pada tempat kejadian adalah para pendeta katolik Roma dari St. Alexander bagi Pensiunan Pastor..."

"Pendeta?" Harry yang saksama terkejut. Mendadak, lampu interor padam, membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget. Ia meraih dan menepuk lampu itu sampai kembali mengedip hidup.

Melanjutkan bacaan, "...mendengar tabrakan di dekat Excite Alley 066, mereka dengan berani menempuh cuaca buruk untuk mengurus upacara terakhir..."

"Itu pasti yang kita lihat mereka lakukan." bilang Harry lagi.

Hermione membaca skimming, berusaha mengumpulkan sedikit lebih banyak informasi. "...juga tewasnya Petugas Patroli Negara saat- ...dilanjutkan ke halaman tujuh..."

Ia membolak-balik pojok halaman koran yang rapuh. Dan menemukan tidak ada halaman tujuh.

Gigi Harry kini beradu seperti jarum mesin jahit. Masih nyeri saat dengan tenang memanggil, "Kau mendapat aspirinnya?"

"Datang." balas Hermione.

Ia meletakkan kacamata dan bergerak kembali ke kursi belakang, menyuapi Harry dua aspirin dengan beberapa tegukan air botol. Lalu kembali berbaring di dalam pelukan Harry, mengambil tangan yang beradang dingin, menaruh mereka di tempat sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kita harus berbagi giliran menjaga. Dalam kasus kalau dia kembali datang." saran Hermione.

Dengan kelopak mata berat, Harry menjawab, "Ok."

Sangat disadari atau memang Hermione sensitif, ia berusul kedua kali, "Kau tidur duluan. Aku jaga pertama."

Sementara Harry, berbekal banyak luka dan keletihan, raganya pun mulai menghanyut tertidur.

**...**

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Tetap stay tune! ^^b


	10. Chapter 10

Malam masih panjang. Dengan ini tinggal tiga capter lagi. Tetap stay tune...

Saya tidak punyai JKR. JKR punyai Harry & Hermione. Harry & Hermione punyai saya. Enjoy... d^^b

**2:32 a.m.**

* * *

><p>Kedua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bernama Harry dan Hermione tertidur di kursi belakang. Ide jaga bergilir kabur secepat pencuri. Sang gadis terlalu mengantuk, sangat lelah dan kedinginan untuk tetap terjaga, atau sekadar membangun memberitahukan Harry untuk bertukar giliran jaga. Di sana, tak bisa dipungkir mereka tidur sangat pulas dalam dekapan yang satunya.<p>

Hermione bermimpi... dilihat dari bola matanya yang berputar mengelana di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup. Dan dengan setengah mendadak ia pun tersentak kecil, kesemua matanya menjeblak terbuka dalam kegelapan.

Merinding.

Ia ternyata terbangun oleh aliran udara beku yang menggelitik hingga menggaruk bagian kulitnya yang telanjang. Ia menggigil kembali, kemudian duduk, memerdekakan diri dari tangan-tangan Harry yang siapa masih turut mendengkur pelan di sebelah Hermione dalam keseadaannya kursi belakang.

Ia menemukan lokasi sumber aliran udara ini, berasal dari jendela kanan depan yang macet, koran-berplester sebagai tambalan sudah lepas, menggantung pada bagian pojok yang terjepit suatu tepi pintu, tak menempel lagi. Terus-menerus merinding terutama ketika embusan keras angin menyeruakkan beberapa butir salju masuk.

Hermione memungut gulungan plester pipa di lantai Oldsmobile, memanjat ke depan, menarik lepas carikan plester baru rangka mengganti yang lama. Ia meratakan itu pada tempatnya, sementara gigi berkemeretuk di antara kuapan.

Lalu radio begitu saja terjepret menyala dengan sendirinya bersama kilat-kilatan para tombol dan tuning. Membawa suara dari Brenda Lee bernyanyi sejelas siaran langsung, "Rockin' around, the christmas tree, at the christ-mas par-ty hop-"

Hermione mematung.

Matanya kukuh terpaku pada cahaya di balik tombol radio ketika lagu berlanjut,

"Mistletoe hung where you can see  
>Ev'ry couple tries to STOP-" mati, radio itu berhenti di tengah lagu.<p>

Hermione tetap diam, kaku, takut untuk ingat ia sanggup bergerak, atau bahkan ia masih bisa bernapas.

Matanya lalu tertuju ke langit-langit, pada kala lampu interior yang mati, mulai berkelap-kelip dalam kedipan statis yang lebih cocok dengan kode Morse dibanding disebabkan oleh kendurnya kabel.

Setelah lima detik itu padam.

Bunyi detik tiba-tiba timbul pelan-pelan, lamat-lamat oleh jam dasbor yang harusnya rusak.

Hermione mengintip-intip dari tempatnya berada, melihat ke luar jendela bagian belakang, bertanya-tanya di mana mobil patrolinya berada.

""PRANG!""

Yang mana ketika dua buah tinju bersarung tangan menghancurkan jendela di balik punggung Hermione dan mengangkat, menarik gadis tersebut hingga menendang-nendang dan berteriak keluar dari Oldsmobile...

...untuk masuk ke dalam kegerahan sebuah malam musim panas tahun 1958, empat satu tahun lalu.

Dan yang mengikuti merupakan gambaran brutal dan bentuk-bentuk halusinasi, aura skema yang membawa Hermione ke dalam sudut pandang seorang wanita pirang seumuran dirinya, di dalam momen terakhir hidup wanita pirang ini.

Seraknya bunyian jangkrik di sekitar puncak pohon-pohon serta pepojokan akar, berkumandang dan menjelma jadi satu-satunya musik tema dari penyerangan.

Melihat ke kaki mereka, satu berhak tinggi dan lainnya bot, melangkah dua kali dengan keras menyakitkan saat Petugas Patroli menyeret paksa wanita pirang ini sepanjang bahu jalan berkerikil.

Tetap hanya sejengkal dalam genggamannya saat ia ditarik pada bagian leher dan perutnya oleh si polisi ke mobil patrolinya.

Bulat bulan purnama muncul ditopang puncak empat pohon, menjadi penonton tak memihak persoal penganiayaan yang terjadi dalam trayek sepi dan kesepian di bawah langitnya.

Wanita Pirang itu terpojok, lemas dan tak punya daya, tanpa pertolongan. Sudut mulut Petugas Patroli berkedut dalam nafsu saat dia membisikkan sesuatu yang cabul yang tak sanggup Hermione dengar ke telinga Wanita Pirang. Pantomim gaya iblis.

Tangan kanan polisi kali ini berusaha membuat sebuah jalur ke mulut wanita malang itu, memaksa ibu jari gemuk berbulunya di antara bibir wanita pirang ini, demi membuat ia mengisap benda itu.

Dari bawah rataan tanah Hermione merasakan ketika bot kanan si polisi menendang kedua kaki wanita pirang itu terpisah, dan lalu memosisikan diri ke tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan akhirnya tepi topi patrolinya menengadah saat makhluk bejat itu mendongak dan tatapannya murka oleh akibat keterkejutan yang dia terima. Kemudian bersutan Petugas Patroli semakin mengental berubah ke bentuk ekspresi kejam oleh penampakan di atas sana.

Sama seperti yang Hermione alami sebelumnya.

Sebuah figur hitam seorang Pria Tua - adalah salah satu pendeta - menyaksikan dengan tegap dingin seluruh kejadian, perbuatan dan dosa dari puncak bukit, tersadar akan keributan di jalan di bawah sana...

...dan polisi bejat itu dengan begitu kesal mengungkit terbuka pintu belakang mobil patroli, melempar wanita pirang masuk, membanting pintunya kembali tertutup.

Dia melemparkan delik memperingati ke arah sosok berbayang hitam di puncak bukit, tatapan itu bagai mengecam si pendeta bahwa ini tak pernah terjadi dan, "Don't fuck with me!"

Lalu dia naik ke belakang kemudi setir mobil patrolinya. Dan dengan Wanita Pirang yang sekarat di kursi belakang akibat benturan di kepala yang terterima saat dilempar masuk, Petugas Patroli itu pun beranjak pergi...

.

...fokus ke wajah Hermione tepat saat matanya menjepret terbuka dan ia melonjak bangun duduk dengan tegak di kursi belakang.

Membuang kepanikan keluar dari Harry.

"Thank God!" seru Harry. "Kau tadi seperti mengalami kerasukan atau sesuat-"

Dia tidak cukup cepat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya - Mata Hermione berputar ke balik kepalanya dan gadis tersebut roboh lagi, seolah cuma tercabut dari alam bawah sadar dan sekarang ia kembali.

Hermione sekarang membuat kegaduhan yang sangat kacau sampai ia terpeleset ke batas kursi belakang. Ia kejang-kejang, seluruh anggota badannya berontak dan menggelepar, kakinya menendang-nendang jendela, meski tak mengepal tangannya menampar-nampar, dan sebagainya.

Harry dibuat kalang kabut. Dia mencoba segalanya untuk membangunkan Hermione, segala yang masuk akal sehatnya saat itu; dari mengguncang pundak Hermione, sampai menampar keras wajahnya.

Tapi itu tidak berguna. Mimpi buruk mengurung Hermione lagi.

Harry mundur, duduk kembali, tanpa pertolongan dia hanya bisa melihat, takkan tahu harus berbuat apa selain berdoa berharap dan menunggu.

Tiba-tiba radio terjepret menyala begitu saja di tengah lagu, menakuti Harry hingga terjangkar.

Brenda Lee menyanyi dengan jelasnya, "You will get a sen-ti-men-tal fee-ling when you hear... Voice singing, 'Let's be jolly, DECK the halls with boughs of holly...'"

Jendela belakang Olds berbinar disebabkan oleh lampu kepala yang mendekat dari mobil patroli, cahaya derasnya membanjiri interior Oldsmobile dengan merah.

Harry sendirian, sekarang harus melawan dan melindungi ketika mata Hermione menjadi gila di dalam pola R.E.M.-

.

...dan Hermione balik lagi ke tahun 1958.

Seri dari bentuk halusinasi gambaran-gambaran dan kali ini ia melihat tubuh tidak bernyawa si wanita pirang - tanpa sepatu, pakaian terkoyak - diseret ke balik semak belukar dan disingkirkan ke dalam bagian hutan yang terpencil.

Si Petugas Patroli dengan darah dingin menendang dedaunan dan kotoran menutupi mayat pirang itu, lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

Radio Oldsmobile masih menyiarkan pertengahan Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree.

Harry yang di samping tubuh kejang-kejang Hermione menjaga gadis ini dari apa pun, mendengar krunch-krunch dari langkah sepatu bot si polisi pada salju di luar, memutari Olds yang tertimbun salju. Bergerak penuh sinkronisasi bersama lagu yang selalu menyertainya.

Tiba-tiba katup lubang angin di dasbor terbuka secara simultan. Embusan supernatural dengan dingin gaib menyeruak masuk, mirip dengan napas es Old Man Winter itu sendiri. Embun putih beku menyebar dengan interval yang tipis, sangat ribut cepatnya melalui ventilasi, melintasi dasbor, memenuhi interior.

Harry berjuang maju ke depan, menampar katup ventilasi tertutup. Lalu mulai menyobek plester pipa guna menurap lubang angin menjaga hawa dingin maut tetap di luar.

Sementara itu, mimpi yang dialami Hermione menjadi lebih menyakitkan dan lebih sengit...

.

- Malam yang lain, korban yang lain. Hermione mendapat penglihatan dari Orang Asing berkulit hitam memelas demi nyawanya, saat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya dijerat dengan kencang menggunakan kawat pagar oleh polisi yang sama.

Tidak menghiraukan Orang Asing yang memohon ampun hingga depresi, si polisi menggeret bagian jeratan di pergelangan tangan dan memasuki hutan, lalu dengan penuh keji mendorong korban ke bawah pada lereng licin berlumpur.

Wajah Orang Asing tercebur tertelungkup hidung di bawah pada sungai kecil yang dangkal, tapi tidak ada untungnya kalau tak bisa bergerak...

.

- Dan Hermione akhirnya muncul ke permukaan mimpi seperti keluar dari air, dengan tarikan napas besar yang menghabiskan udara di dalam mobil, mata liar oleh rasa takut. Hanya untuk sadar ia menemukan dirinya bangun dari mimpi buruk.

Hermione melihat situasi apa yang tak mau dilewatinya; Interior mobil dipenuhi cahaya merah. Brenda Lee menyanyi. Harry bilang syukur dengan panik di kursi depan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, ia berpikir pasti ia pulas sekali.

"Itu dia! Cepat! Bantu!" seru Harry.

Hermione ikut memanjat ke depan guna menolong Harry yang dengan gelisah menambal katup ventilasi, bahkan menggunakan punggungnya hingga dia menggigil setengah mati, semua sebelum Hermione ikut menurap. Tak membiarkan segram pun udara gaib masuk.

Satu bayangan bergerak melewati jendela penahan angin dan Hermione terperanjat - Saat bayangan lain berkelebat kabur lewat jendela belakang Harry menahan napas - Penyerangan datang sekaligus dan dari segala penjuru sekarang.

Dasar kekuatan polisi seperti badai itu sendiri. Meluncur di bawah mobil suatu ketika, selanjutnya menyeberangi atap mobil. Bahkan muncul - dengan mustahilnya, dengan mayanya - di dalam tembok salju yang memblok pintu kiri pengemudi.

Semua benda sampai elektronik dalam mobil mulai aktif di luar kegilaan. Pin pengunci pintu naik turun, lampu interior berkelap-kelip, jarum jam dasbor berputar liar, wiper penahan angin menyapu balik dan seterusnya, semua dengan sendirinya...

Lalu semua berhenti sekejap.

Bahkan radio mati.

Kesunyian maut untuk sejenak.

Kemudian suara bawah kaki dari lari terbirit-birit yang ganjil terdengar, sesuatu merayap pergi sepanjang kolong sasis. Harry duduk di sana terpaku dalam kesiagaan, terlalu takut untuk bergerak, untuk bahkan bernapas.

Demikian juga Hermione, duduk gelisah, menyaksikan napasnya di udara beku. Nihil dan tak ada yang bisa ia atau Harry perbuat untuk melawan makhluk di luar kecuali bertahan. Matanya mengeluyur ke mana saja dan ketika tiba di spion tengah, wajah biru mayat bayi menatap balik padanya dari birai jendela belakang.

Hermione berayun setengah putaran, berbalik melihat langsung ke jendela. Tapi tak ada apa pun di sana.

Ia berusaha menormalkan diri, menjejal ketenangan ke sela jantung dan paru-parunya. Harry memerhatikannya dengan khawatir. Tidak yakin dengan inderanya sendiri, Hermione menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Menghela napas perlahan sekali.

Hening total.

Mendadak suara lari terbirit di luar muncul kembali dan menabrakkan diri ke badan mobil, meledak menjadi serangan yang memuncak, menimbulkan suara dentuman metal yang terkoyak. Makhluk di luar kini memartil bagian kap mobil, pintu, jendela, bagasi.

Hingga mobil mereka bergerak dari sisi ke sisi kala menerima kengerian dari kerasnya guncangan yang melempar kedua anak muda teraduk dan bergelimpangan seperti serpihan plastik dalam snow globe.

Radio menjepret hidup kembali tepat pada bagian solo saxophone dari lagu Brenda Lee, diiringi oleh gemerincing nyaring dan rintihan baja yang terbelah hancur saat makhluk berada di bawah sasis seperti merenggut tangki bahan bakar, menyentak radiator di depan, menarik jalur rem dan handle dari pintunya. Segala upaya perusakan.

"Rockin' around, the christmas tree,  
>Have a happy hol-i-day-"<p>

Hermione menyekap masing-masing telinganya dengan tangan supaya meredam lantangnya amukan polisi itu menyerangi mobil. Keberangan terus tumbuh dan tumbuh sampai tak bisa lagi dibedakan antara deruan badai yang juga ada di luar. Itu menit terlama hidup mereka.

Muncul entah dari mana - penyerang bertambah, decit mengilukan tangan-tangan bercakar mencakari plat, dan setelah beribu derau bisik mendesah dalam bahasa lelembut, bahkan retakan metal akibat mahadingin super... Serangan berhenti.

Cahaya merah polisi di jendela belakang pudar.

Meninggalkan mereka duduk dalam kegelapan dan ketertegunan sunyi.

Semenit.

Lima menit bungkam.

Hampir segalanya kembali sedia kala, sampai nihil tanda yang jika mereka menasbihkan peristiwa ini tak dijuluki haus sensasi. Nyaris mendesah kehabisan napas, Hermione berbisik, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku pikir... dia pergi. Kurasa waktu dia tak berhasil masuk dia menyerah," Harry tiba-tiba membuat seringaian kaku. "Kukatakan padamu Olds '88 ini dibentuk mirip tank!"

Dia berputar di jok depan dan mencondongkan diri untuk memukul kedua tinjunya ke jendela belakang. Dengan kelegaan yang gugup dia berteriak, "HAH! Lain kali pilih orang yang membawa Hyundai!"

Hermione membekap tangannya menutupi mulut Harry. "Shhh! Dari mana kau tahu ini bukan tipuan! Dia bisa saja masih di luar menunggu-"

Harry menarik telapak tangan Hermione dari mulutnya dan menyela, "Dia tidak! Dengar?"

Mereka duduk dalam kebungkaman, menyaksamakan indera dengar, namun cuma menangkap derau angin. Harry mengangguk dengan cengiran khasnya, seakan berkata, iya 'kan?

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia kembali?" tanya Hermione.

"Kita cuma harus tetap dalam mobil sampai pagi. Lalu kita akan selamat. Tidak lebih dari, sekitar, beberapa jam lebih... Seseorang akan datang tepat saat matahari muncul, seseorang yang manusia maksudku." nadanya yakin sekali. "Kira-kira kau bisa bertahan sampai saat itu?"

Hermione malu. "Dan kalau, kau tahu, kita harus pipis?"

"Kita bisa gunakan botol air yang kosong. Jadi mulai sekarang, jok belakang menjadi kamar mandi campuran. Terdengar seperti rencana?"

Terdengar seperti rencana, pikir Hermione tak membantah. Berpaling.

Setelah beberapa saat, Harry berkata, "Kenapa kau tak coba untuk tidur barang sebentar? Aku ambil giliran jaga."

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, matanya penuh rasa ngeri. "Aku tidak mau tidur."

Harry mengangguk diam, sudah mengerti.

Jadi mereka hanya duduk bercangkung di kursi depan, menatap salju yang menutupi seluruh titik jendela depan, diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Kalaupun mau cuma ada topik tentang berbagi ketakutan.

Namun sepertinya Hermione tahu apa yang mau ia lakukan, setelah sunyi, tanpa kata-kata atau apa pun ia hanya langsung merangkak ke dekat Harry. Pemuda itu pun cuma menerima saat Hermione memilih memulai penungguan mereka yang sangat lama menuju jemputan pagi hari dengan berada di dekapan terdalam Harry.

Semoga tak tertidur.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry dan Hermione kemilikan J.K. Rowling. Ini cuma pengisi waktu luang. Enjoy... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>4:17 a.m.<strong>

Dengan khidmat, mereka hanya dapat membuat tungguan mereka terasa lama, Harry dan Hermione tidak mengobrol lagi hingga badai salju di luar mulai mereda. Oldsmobile-terdampar sekarang komplet tertimbun salju, punya potensi dikira bukit putih kecil pada bahu jalan, iglo rusak.

Interior mobil sunyi mengerikan, terlalu cocok menciptakan suasana isi dari kepompong - kasus mereka kepompong salju. Takkan berubah jadi selembar menawan kupu-kupu. Kedua anak di dalam bukan bermetamorfosis, cuma bertahan untuk tetap terjaga.

Wajah Harry pucat, bahkan sedikit transparan sampai-sampai tengkorak dapat terlihat dari bawah kulitnya. Hermione di pelukannya menatap ke kegelapan jendela depan yang tertutupi salju bekas. Setelah berjam-jam efek mengunyah lem, akhirnya ia berkata,

"Aku mau pipis."

"Lagi?" kata dengan nada kagum Harry. Dihitung-hitung sudah enam kali sejak mereka berangkat.

Hermione bergelut melepaskan diri, bergerak ke kursi belakang dan membungkuk, membuang air sehati-hati mungkin ke dalam botol kosong.

Harry meledek, "Sumpah, aku belum pernah bertemu orang yang buang air begini banyak."

"Berhenti bicara." suruh Hermione.

Dan penurut atau dia pemanja Harry berhenti, berpaling ke jendela penahan angin yang gelap, mencegah jangan tergoda untuk melirik spion tengah. Tapi si gadis itu juga yang bicara lagi seperti ada yang menanggapi,

"Aku serius, cukup sulit melakukan ini di depanmu."

Harry tak sengaja melirik ke spion sebelum berpaling lagi, menyahut, "Apa, kau salah satu dari mereka yang tak bisa kencing dengan pintu kamar mandi terbuka?"

"Bukan. Tapi pikirmu apa ini sesuatu yang biasa kulakukan kecuali sudah berwaktu-waktu kemudian dalam suatu hubungan?"

Eph. Hermione menangkap lidahnya di detik terakhir, tapi sudah sangat terlambat, kata 'hubungan' itu menggantung di udara. Harry cuma bersuara, "Well..." Dan keadaan jatuh hening. Dan semua bermula cuma karena ketelatan memesan tiket pesawat.

Selesai buang air, Hermione menyumbat tutup ke mulut botolnya. Meletakkan itu di lantai bersama botol isi urine yang lain... Ia mematung.

Karena di sana, ia menyadari satu botol yang tak mirip dengan semua yang lain.

Hermione memungutnya, jelas ia ingat itu bukan punyanya. Ia memanjat balik ke kursi depan untuk bertekad mengkonfrontasi Harry persoal botol urine yang bercorak warna pink. Darah.

"Apa ini? Apa ini darah?" sergah Hermione, mata setajam diasah ahli gerinda.

Tidak datang jawaban. Harry tak menatap balik.

Hermione mendesak lanjut, bermuka sengit, "Separah apa lukamu dalam kecelakaan?"

Harry berusaha mengangkat bahu masalah ini. "Itu bukan masalah besar. Cuma rata-rata keseharianmu yang punya NHL."

Tapi Hermione tak melihat situasi ini bisa ringan, saat melihat menembus aling-aling wajah tegar Harry, bahwa sebenarnya dia takut. Bahwa ini salah sekadar NHL tok.

"Berapa lama kau menyadarinya?" tanya Hermione, kalem, yang tidak biasa.

Harry jujur dengan terpaksa. "Sejak coba berjalan balik ke pom bensin. Kau benar, aku... bohong saat itu, aku tak pernah sampai di mana pun dekat sana. Mulai batuk darah, jadi aku berbalik dan kembali."

"Ya, Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" desah Hermione mencelos.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu cemas," sahut Harry pelan, takut menampilkan kelemahannya. Tapi itulah, sudah diucapkan.

Dan mendadak, Harry berhenti dengan kaku menahan sakit, oleh mata yang tertutup, gigi terkatup yang semua ditekan, dan komplotan otot rahangnya berkedut. Tabrakan di awal pastinya lebih dari hanya memberi kepalanya benturan.

Hermione merasa bersalah, melihat Harry tanpa pertolongan. Ia membuat keputusan, "Kita harus mencari bantuan untukmu saat ini juga. Kau takkan bertahan sampai pagi. Aku akan mencoba menembus hutan ke pom bensin."

Harry mengerang, mengeluh dengar ide semacam itu. "Jangan. Lagipula berapa jauh hitungmu kau dapat berjalan di luar sana sebelum bertemu si polisi?"

"Aku takkan cuma duduk di sini dan menyaksikanmu meninggal!" pekik Hermione, menuju kehisterisan, lagi.

Harry duduk tegak, bersandar lalu memejamkan mata, aksennya malas. "Aku akan bertahan..."

Namun Hermione meraih ponselnya dan memeriksa pojok sinyal. Tetap nihil barang sebatang. Harusnya ada pencetus yang mengatasi sinyal di lembah, gunakan teori AM. Kepada dirinya sendiri, gadis itu mengumpat, "Sial. Kita butuh sumber jaringan." Berhenti lama. Ia berpikir. Kemudian sebuah ide terjala.

Ia menyalakan wiper untuk menyingkirkan salju dari jendela depan, serut kembar identik memasukkan cahaya ke dalam mobil. Hermione mengelus kaca yang berkabut sampai ia punya cukup lubang mengintip. Mencoba berbagai derajat saat mata mengeluyur lewat temuannya.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" bilang Harry ingin tahu.

"Ada sebuah tiang telepon. Di sana pasti punya kotak kontak atau sesuatu untuk menyambungkan uji jaringan... Di sana! Lihat yang itu?" Ia menunjukkan Harry sependirian tiang telepon dua puluh yard di depan mereka. Ada kotak kontak kecil dari besi di dekat puncaknya.

"Lalu?" Harry belum mengerti.

Hermione berputar, mencondongkan tubuh ke kursi belakang untuk menggeledah di antara barang-barang Harry. Ia menemukan lagi guntingnya, tanpa berpikir langsung disakukan ke depan mantelnya. Ia pun mengambil telepon nirkabel tua Harry, mengecek steker di ujung sambungan kabelnya. "Lalu, mungkin ada cara aku bisa mencolok telepon ini di sana atau sesuatu. Berusaha menelepon minta bantuan."

"Kau mau memanjat tiang telepon itu?" kata Harry, sekali lagi sama sekali tak membantu. Tak mendukung ide seseorang pergi ke luar.

"Tentu saja aku tak mau! Tapi tiang itu punya pijakan tangga, lihat. Tidak bisa lebih sulit dari memanjat tebing dalam gym-ku. Tukang reparasi berbadan besar melakukan itu tiap waktu, benar 'kan? Benar."

Hermione mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri, karena paham Harry tidak akan. Hal-hal terputar-balik berada di trayek ini. Membuat pikiran berparasit. Seluruh halnya dipertaruhkan, walau entah adakah di sejarah calon seorang DDS memanjat tiang telepon.

Harry masih saja seperti itu, tapi kali ini dia yang mulai paham tidak satu pun kemauan gadis di sini yang dapat dilarang. "Tapi kau melupakan satu hal..."

"Apa?" kata Hermione tak memerhatikan, sibuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Dia di luar sana."

Mereka berdua bungkam. Hermione duduk dengan telepon di pangkuannya, memikirkan dengan sedih pengecualian itu. Siapa yang tahu apa lagi yang bisa terjadi, dengan menimbang dari perlakuan yang didapat si Wanita Pirang. Sampai sesuatu terasa cocok, meski belum berarti dapat menolong.

"Lagunya!" Harry memandang gadis itu berteka-teki. "Lagu natal tua di radio itu. Yang selalu muncul tepat sebelum dia datang..."

Harry lebih tidak yakin lagi saat cadangan mereka kini cuma sebuah lagu, dia benci dirinya sendiri detik ini. Melihat Hermione menghidupkan radio, ke AM yang terkenal dengan suara tersaru mereka. Keduanya mendengar sayup-sayut Blue Christmas Elvis Presley yang disiarkan.

"Dengarkan terus..." talak Hermione. "Kalau Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree muncul, meraung sekeras di neraka." lagi-lagi ia berkata pelan, berupaya meyakinkan diri sendiri, "Semoga saja aku dapat cukup waktu untuk kembali."

Harry tak tahu apa lagi yang harus diucapkan, menyaksikan Hermione bersiap-siap demi misinya keluar ke radiasi dingin yang pahit. Ia melepas gagang telepon nirkabel dari cangkangnya, melilitnya dengan kabel itu sendiri, dimuatnya supaya aman terjaga ke balik sweaternya.

Menarik napas. Dan ia siap tempur.

Harry memaksa membelokkan tubuhnya ke arah Hermione. Yang mana diikuti. Saat berhadapan akan mengucapkan yang biasa diucapkan kala perpisahan seperti itu, Harry berbisik sangat pelan, tapi mereka cukup dekat - sekali, jadi... "Aku sadar sesuatu..."

"Tentang apa?" sahut Hermione tak kalah lembut.

"Pengulangan-abadi. Nietzsche. Mungkin itu tidak terlalu buruk." kata Harry, amat memimpikan momen hidup selayak ini.

"Apa yang tidak?" mata Hermione tenggelam dalam mata Harry.

"Mengulang hidup ini. Lagi dan lagi. Selalu yang sama setiap saat."

"Bahkan 24 jam terakhir?"

Harry menampilkan senyum lemah, seperti punya orang sekarat. "Terutama sekitar itu."

"Ya, tapi akan lebih bagus untuk berpikir mungkin kita boleh dapat kesempatan memperbaiki semua hal yang kita kacaukan sejak awalnya, bukan begitu?"

Mereka jatuh dalam tensi keheningan, keduanya memikirkan terkait hal itu. Hermione melihat jauh ke dalam mata Harry, seakan selain menelusuri dan mempelajari seluruh petak keberadaan Harry, ia juga meninggalkan keberadaannya di dalam sana.

Harry berkata, "Tahu apa yang kulakukan berbeda? Lain waktu aku cuma akan jalan menghampirimu setelah pelajaran... dan memulai dengan 'hai'."

Hermione tersenyum, pertama kalinya yang tulus untuk Harry. "Kau harus. Pastikan. Lakukan itu. Aku tunggu."

Ia menggunakan manset sweaternya guna membersihkan pipi Harry. Mata hazelnya bergerak lebih dulu, terbaca Harry yang menerima sebelum tubuh Hermione turut bergerak maju. Mencium dia dengan lembut dan hangat.

Kecupan tersebut mengikuti jalurnya ke mulut Harry...

...tetap hidup,

bertahan membara serta diresapi beberapa saat. Bibir mereka pun berpisah dengan sempurna.

Harry meraih tangan Hermione saat ia menggapai pin pengunci jendela sebelum niatnya urung, digenggam erat. Buat meminta dengan urgensi berat, "Kembali lagi ke sini."

Hermione menatap Harry dengan keras penuh tekad. Tatapan itu menenangkan Harry, paling tidak sedikit.

Tangannya dilepas. Hermione berpaling dan menurunkan jendela sisi penumpang. Plester pipanya terenggut saat jendela bergeser turun, mempersilakan masuk butiran bubuk salju mini dan angin kencang yang sangat dingin. Hermione pun turun keluar dari iglo Olds.

Ia terlihat kecil dan mudah diserang ada di luar sana, seperti selalu diawasi oleh puncak-puncak tinggi. Sunyian mengerikan telah hilang, di luar embus salju bersuara redam, beberapa kali ikut muncul lengking anginan sedih melalui sela pohon-pohon.

Hermione bergerak di salju yang dalam menuju tiang telepon. Giginya mengeretuk. Sedangkan Harry memerhatikan gadis ini lewat jendela depan yang memulai perjalanan sendirinya sepanjang terang bulan ke bentang salju luas.

Dia berpaling memaksimalkan volume radio yang sekarang memainkan instrumen suram musik gereja Silent Night.

Dalamnya bubuk membuat langkah Hermione tidak bisa gampang, membuatnya mengangkat tiap sepatu selutut selama ke tujuan, dan tak butuh lama ia terengah. Berulang kali ia berhenti, diam mengambil napas yang berkabut di kedinginan arktika.

Balik ke radio, Silent Night sudah berakhir. Di antara bunyi statis berkersak dapat didengar rekaman Pengumuman Pelayanan Publik. "Kantor Cuaca Negara mengeluarkan peringatan suhu dingin yang sangat ekstrim..."

Hermione bahkan sampai dapat bersandar ke angin dari depan saat tiupannya keras, dingin membuat matanya berair. Ia menunduk dan terus berjuang maju.

Radio PPP berkata, "Warga Merseyside disarankan mencari tempat berlindung karena temperatur di bawah nol menimbulkan embusan beku lebih dari minus dua puluh,"

Tiba di pangkal tiang telepon, akhirnya, kepala Hermione menengadah penuh ke kotak kontak kelabu jauh di atas. Dari sini ujung tiang telepon terlihat lebih, lebih tinggi dibandingkan dari mobil. Dan anak tangga besinya yang bagai duri ikan kini terlihat jauh lebih jarang, tapi juga lebih banyak. Ia kehilangan nyali. Menoleh balik memastikan tak ada cahaya polisi datang dari balik malam.

Menguatkan diri dan menempa hatinya, ia menaruh telapak kaki pada anak tangga pertama dan mengangkat dirinya naik.

Sekarang di antara bertambahnya kestatisan panjang yang putus-putus dari radio, cuma dapat dibedakan sedang tersiar Here Comes Santa Claus versi Gene Autry. Tanda aman.

Cabang pijakan tangganya licin berkat es, memaksa Hermione untuk memanjat lebih lambat dari yang ia mau. Ia tetap menjaga matanya ke kotak, tidak pernah menunduk ke tanah.

Saat angin bertiup kencang ia berhenti dan menunggu agar deruannya henyak.

Ia setengah jalan menuju puncak ketika kakinya terpeleset di anak tangga yang licin, kehilangan keseimbangan...

Hermione meraih pelukan tiang dengan erat, angin bersiul di lubang telinganya. Ia menunggu lagi agar jantungnya tenang dan ia pulih dari momen nyaris jatuhnya. Lalu menengadah, mengukur jarak yang masih tersisa ke kotak kontak.

Dan memanjat...

Ia pun meraih tapak terakhir di puncak tiang telepon. Di atas sini gaduh, berkat deruan angin serta buncangan kabel telepon yang meng-es, sumber dari dengungan asing nun misterius yang selama ini Hermione dengar.

Ia mencoba membuka pintu metal kecil dari kotak kontak kelabu.

Terkunci.

"AKH!" teriak Hermione frustasi.

Cuma sebentar kesal, ia merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil gunting, memanfaatkan itu untuk mencongkel terbuka kotak kontak yang ternyata cuma tertutup karena beku, seret, pada dasarnya tidak terkunci.

Alhasil sukses. Pintunya mengayun memperlihatkan isinya. Terdapat sarang dari kabel aneka-warna dan stopkontak telepon.

Tergesa sekarang, ia menanggalkan sarung tangannya pakai gigi. Tangan telanjangnya mengambil gagang telepon yang terlilit kabel dari balik sweaternya.

Dalam usahanya menyulap semua barang itu, ia kehilangan genggaman guntingnya. Maka benda itu terjun jatuh, menghilang dalam petak salju di bumi.

Hermione melihat jatuhnya dengan murung. Sekarang mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi hanya kepada gagang telepon. Tapi tanpa sarung tangan jarinya jadi sangat kikuk terpapar dingin frontal, dan ia meleset. Gagang telepon pun ikut jatuh...

...lalu tersentak berhenti beberapa kaki ke bawah sebatas panjang kabel. Yang ia berhasil tetap pegang ujung satunya.

Menghela, ia terus melilit gagang telepon naik dari kabelnya, dapat, lanjut mencolok stekernya ke kotak kontak. Dirapatkan ke telinga, terdengar nada dering...

Hermione tercenung, "Ya, Tuhan..." Dingin sekali. Gigi tetap mengeretak, ia menekan '0' untuk tersambung ke operator. Saat bernada lagi, ia bilang, "please please please please please-"

Dan pada nada dering ketiga, meski tersaring, seorang operator menjawab,

"9-9-9 Panggilan Darurat..."

"Thank God! Hai! Halo! Kami butuh bantuan!" seru Hermione di antara kelegaan.

Suara operator kembali tersaring saat mengatakan, "Maaf, ada apa? Bisa Anda ulangi-" berhenti.

"Kami di jalan 066! Ya, Tuhan, tolong cepat! Kami butuh bantuan! Temanku terluka!"

"Bisa Anda ulangi apa yang-" putus.

"Halo?"

Kersakan.

"Halo!" jerit Hermione ingin menangis.

Dari sambungan stop kotak kontak, listrik memercik tiba-tiba seperti korsleting dan Hermione menerima sedikit shock yang membuat gagang teleponnya terlepas... Ketika ia menimbanya dan medaratkan kembali ke telinga salurannya sudah terputus.

Tidak akan tahu apa pesannya diterima.

Itu adalah saat-saat sejenis menumpuknya keputusasaan peremuk-jiwa, ia memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kening ke tiang beku, seolah-olah ingin mati pelahan-lahan saja di atas sini 30 kaki di atas bumi.

Radio Oldsmobile menyiarkan bukan apa pun kecuali suara kersak statis sekarang.

Mata Hermione terjepret membuka, dan ia memulai panjatan turun ke permukaan. Hermione menapak pada seperangkat anak tangga kedua dari tanah, terpeleset, kini dewi tak memihak dan ia jatuh di sedikit ketinggian terakhir. Tumpukan salju jadi sangat membantu dengan membantali jatuhnya yang menelentang, berbaring di sana dalam masa-masa pusing.

Hermione mulai merangkak dengan keempat alat gerak kemudian berbalik pada Oldsmobile yang terdampar.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat jalurnya dihadang oleh...

Kaki telanjang wanita.

...berdiri di salju, nadi dan arteri tampak jelas dari kulitnya yang kelabu. Lumpur tebal melapis kering di sana.

Hermione mengangkat matanya,

MAYAT WANITA

Itu si pirang yang di mimpinya diperkosa dan terbunuh pada musim panas 1958. Pakaiannya compang-camping rusak, berlapis dedaunan dan kotoran seperti sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini digali keluar dari kuburan.

Kepalanya miring pada sudut yang tak biasa akibat patahnya leher.

Hermione tercekat dan berjuang untuk bangkit, melarikan diri. Hanya sampai berhenti setengah mati dalam jalurnya saat ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan-

DUA MAYAT REMAJA

Korban kecelakaan mobil di malam natal 1958. Keduanya memakai jaket baseball berlogo tim The Ramrods yang basah oleh darah. Mereka berdiri dalam keadaan saat kecelakaan.

Dada salah satu dari mereka cekung, remuk ke dalam berkat benturan lawan roda kemudi. Yang lain menampakkan deretan gigi pada tempat pipinya yang sudah robek besar berada.

Hermione terhuyung dalam horor, berupaya mengambil jalan memutar kembali ke Oldsmobile. Ia mengebut pada beberapa yard terakhir ke mobil yang cuma terdengar seru pancaran statis asal dari radio saat Hermione melemparkan dirinya - masuk. Aman!

Duduk, terengah, kehabisan napas. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Harry yang pucat kesi, bersandar sangat diam di belakang setir. Seperti lelah menjebol tembok lapis tepung.

Hermione menggosok-gosok tangannya agar sirkulasinya kembali kerja. Menurunkan volume suara radio, dengan gigi mengeretak ia berkata, "- aku berhasil... tersambung - tapi aku tak tahu seberapa ia mengerti - operatornya maksudku -"

Hening. Harry tidak merespons.

"- cuma harus berdoa - mungkin... mereka bisa melacak jaringannya -" lanjut Hermione.

Saat ini, ketika terlalu lama tidak muncul reaksi, Hermione melihat Harry agak lama. Kurang jelas oleh miskinnya cahaya, ia mengernyit. Lalu gadis itu mencoba bergerak lebih dekat ke tempat Harry di kursi pengemudi, paham laki-laki itu takkan ingin menolak dirinya yang mendekat.

Masalahnya...

...Hermione tak melihat Harry.

Yang berdiri dua tangan menyaku di luar mobil, ekspresi kendur, menatap isi mobil, juga punggung Hermione.

Harry berdiri di sana, sebelum dia membias ke dalam malam...

Tapi tubuh laki-laki itu seolah tak tertarik lagi oleh dekatnya tubuh Hermione.

"Bertahanlah, kau selalu kuat dari tadi, sebentar lagi pagi..." motivasi, sokong Hermione.

Ia meraih untuk mendesaknya bangun.

Satu sentuhan memastikan rasa takutnya yang paling buruk.

Ia menyalakan lampu interior untuk mendapat pandangan bagus dari Harry...

Reaksinya sangat mendadak dan kuat sekali dan berlebihan sampai terlihat untuk sesaat ia akan muntah. Menutup mulutnya, ia membekap tangisan yang menegakkan para bulu roma. Lalu mengguncang Harry lagi, lebih bertenaga kali ini, depresi membuat dia bangun.

"Tidak! Tolong! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Air mata mengaliri pipinya saat ia menjadi histeris. Hermione tetap mengguncang Harry lebih kencang. Dengan gravitasi, tubuh tak-berdaya Harry tumbang ke samping, roboh ke hadapan Hermione.

Kesedihan Hermione berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, itu secara naluriah dan dengan segera yaitu rasa mual yang kuat, akibat berat dingin kematian tubuh Harry yang tersandar ke dirinya. Hermione langsung bergerak kilat mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin antara dirinya dan jenazah.

Menjadi pengecut dengan berjubel di pojok dasbor dan pintu penumpang. Mengamati Harry seperti tatapan umpan di kandang T-Rex, seakan bisa diterkam kapan saja...

Lampu interior berkelap-kelip, melemah cahaya di sumbernya dan akhirnya padam. Baterai akhirnya juga turut mati.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JKR miliki semua karekter (di sini) yang berinisial H. Saya milik orang tua saya, tak miliki apa pun. Enjoy... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>5:43 a.m.<strong>

Psikologi Hermione sebagai manusia umum yang berada dalam situasi ini, termasuk nyalinya, telah pudar. Ia sudah bertahan satu jam lebih.

Tapi saat ini pintu mobil dibuka dan Hermione mundur keluar, mengangkut tubuh tak bernyawa ditarik olehnya. Wajah gadis itu merah padam, air mata menggenang dan tercoreng-moreng. Menangis-nangisi ucapan, "Maaf... Maaf... Maafkan aku..."

Ia berusaha keras menggerakkan bobot tubuh mati Harry. Hingga ia terpeleset di petak es dan Harry terlepas, menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri pada pintu yang terbuka.

Membenarkan diri, ia mencoba memegang jenazah itu di bawah ketiak, menarik dengan seluruh energinya. Menyeret itu beberapa yard menjauh dari Oldsmobile. Tumit bot Harry membajak jalur kembar di salju.

Dan di belakang mereka, gravitasi menarik pintu mobil yang berat sampai menutup dengan suara tumpul.

Di luar dugaan kaki Hermione hilang lagi dari bawahnya saat itu menginjak kepingan es. Ia jatuh pada bagian belakangnya, terlentang memandang butir-butir yang muncul dari angkasa. Duduk di sana sebentar...

...saat lampu kepala muncul dari cakrawala yang gelap.

Kita sadar lebih dulu. Hermione belum menyadari itu, ia seperti mengalami out-of-body, tak sadar dunia nyatanya - bahwa si polisi datang...

Ketika mengerling sekilas ke datangnya lampu kepala lewat pojok matanya, kepala Hermione memutar perlahan ke arah sana. Dan itu instan untuk lima detik penuh otak pintarnya seperti hampir tak memproses.

Lalu matanya meluap penuh teror, Hermione mengeluarkan rengekan kecil, lalu berjingkrak, beraksi. Mencoba berdiri dan ia berlari edan menuju Oldsmobile - hanya untuk melihat bahwa pintunya tertutup dan meski ia menyentak gagangnya, pintu itu sudah tersangkut.

Ia merenggut gagang itu semakin kuat, jiwa rapuhnya sekarang berubah kalut.

Lampu kepala kian terang, menimpa Hermione, saat ini cukup dekat hingga sanggup terdengar gemuruh mesin yang datang.

Hermione menendang pintu Olds, menarik-narik paksa dengan semua kuasanya, mengguncang-guncang bahu mobil namun tiada yang menyukseskan pembukaan jalan ke tempat perlindungan.

Lampu kepala kian menyilaukan... Dan gemuruh bencana makin menciutkan hati... Mendadak, ada bunyian pedal rem ditekan, dan lampu kepalanya pun lambat laun redup, berhenti di tengah jalan hanya beberapa yard dari tempat Hermione berdiri berpertahanan kosong.

Gadis tersebut hanya dapat memerisai mata dengan tangan diangkat. Tapi ia berhasil melihat kendaraan yang datang ini, yang membuatnya lemas adalah - itu bukan mobil patroli polisi.

Itu bajak salju, yang dijanjikan Harry.

Pengemudinya yang tak memiliki keserasian antara mata hangatnya dan wajahnya yang awut-awutan dilapis oleh rambut, mengeluarkan kepala lewat jendela. Dia dipanggil Hagrid.

Dan Hagrid berkata pada Hermione, "Kalian anak-anak baik-baik 'aja?"

Hermione tertegun terlalu akut untuk menyahut, bahkan untuk bernapas. Tapi ia dapat perasaan kalau pembajak salju itu orang baik...

Hagrid mempunyai penampilan seperti orang desa masuk kota yang berbadan sehat, berpakaian seperti guru outbound SMA dalam acara perburuan. Dia tipe pria yang dianggap remeh dari air wajahnya, namun siapa pun takkan sadar, bahkan Hagrid-nya sendiri, kalau dia sudah telak mengalahkan orang banyak.

Dia dan Hermione memindahkan tubuh tanpa-nyawa Harry ke kursi belakang bajak salju sesaat kemudian. Di dalam mobil bajak dengan amat disyukuri hangat. Di panel dasbor, GPS dan radio CB - sistem komunikasi radio jarak pendek - menyala seperti pernak-pernik pohon pinus pada tanggal 25 Desember.

Ketika Hagrid memeriksa rantai roda depan, memutari pengeruk salju di depan mobil berbentuk mirip tameng kotak cekung... Hermione cuma memerhatikan Harry.

Hagrid naik ke balik kemudi, memberi Hermione pandangan bersimpati. Lalu mengangkat mikrofon radio CB, dinyalakan dan memanggil, "Pusat, masuk."

Kersak kecil, dan suara dari radio pusat menjawab, "Silakan."

"Aku ada di lokasi laporan kecelakaan di jalan 066. Satu dari dua orang tak behasil selamat. Aku akan bawa yang satunya lurus langsung ke departemen trauma di Clifton Boul'vard." kabari Hagrid.

"Copy that."

Selesai laporan, Hagrid pun memasukkan gir bajak salju dan berkendara pergi. Hermione melirik ke spion sayap, mengamati Olds yang terkubur salju mundur semakin jauh. Dan itu pun lenyap dari penglihatan spion. Seakan lupa sejak tadi... Hermione menarik napas.

Bajak salju terus menjelajah maju, pastinya sudah jauh, tameng baja di depan mobil mengeruk, melempar es dan salju ke samping-samping kendaraan. Hermione menatap kosong keluar jendela depan, menatap kosong salju yang teraduk di sinar lampu kepala.

Sementara Hagrid menciptakan obrolan kecil untuk menutupi waktu perjalanan mereka. "Udah betaun-taun tejadi banyak kecelakaan tragis di trayek ini. Waktuku muda, ada sekluarga bekendara dari Birming'am ditmukan di sini, keadaannya beku solid."

Tiba-tiba, Hermione mendapat penglihatan tiga jenazah biru duduk dalam kecelakaan mobil. Ibu, Ayah, Balita. Mulut mereka menganga beku dalam teriakan sunyi. Seperti jadi es dengan instan.

Hermione mengerjap. Kembali...

...Saat Hagrid menggeleng-gelengkan kepala akan memori menakutkan itu. "Pemadam kebakaran harus nyiram mereka dengan air panas slama dua jam dulu agar cukup lunak untuk ngeluarkan orang-orang itu. Aku masih ingat saat balik masuk sekolah nyebar rumor-rumor konyol, katanya kalau kau bekendara pada malam tanpa bulan di jalanan ini lalu kau ngeliat lewat spion tengah, kau 'kan liat bayi mati menatapmu dari kursi blakang."

Hermione mengernyit pada bagian ini, ingat oleh yang dialami ia sebelumnya, wajah biru balita yang diceritakan.

Lalu Hagrid meneruskan, "Tentu aja itu dipakai anak-anak buat nge-drift karena trayek ini sepi. Tapi liat 'kan, liat..." Hagrid mengetuk-ngetuk jari gemuknya ke spion. Hermione mendongak dan tak melihat balita apa pun. Tapi ia sadar kalau malam ini bulan bersinar.

"Rumor ya rumor..." lanjut Hagrid. "Aku lewat sini sering. Dan natal aku kerja di sini, ya begini, buat jalan pintas untuk orang yang melintasi negeri, sejam hemat lurus langsung ke Derbyshire... Aku ikut berduka untuk temanmu, seandainya aku tahu ada kalian di sini lebih awal... Hari Natal aku menginap di Pyre-Oh, ke'tahu, pom bensin di sana..."

Hermione yang menyahut seadanya kini merengut. "Kau bisa melewati ngarai-nya?"

Hagrid bertanya-tanya. "Ngarai yang mana?"

"Di tengah jalan, memutus jalan. Baru ada karena longsor." kata Hermione kuat.

Hagrid semakin tak mengerti, tapi kemudian dia mengartikan ini keadaan trauma Hermione. "Masa? Aku tak lewat bekas longsoran mana pun. Tapi kalau maksudmu ngarai di pinggir jalan... banyak."

Hermione tak menyahut lagi. Ia memang tak habis pikir dengan semua kejadian yang dialami, tapi dari pengakuan supir bajak ini apa bahkan mereka sampai dijebak oleh ilusi ngarai... "Lalu bagaimana kejadian soal reruntuhan di atas bukit? Rumah pensiunan untuk pendeta tua?"

"Cerita tragis," kata Hagrid getir. "Musim dingin tahun '61. Mereka semuanya ditemukan mati membeku dalam ranjang mereka."

- Para pendeta tua terbaring tak bergerak dalam pembaringan mereka. Wajah-wajah membeku dalam mangapan topeng biru kematian...

Hermione mengerjap lagi. Kembali.

Mata Hagrid sesaat juling ke arah horizon dengan kabut kelam di depan. "Pasti uap pabrik mulai lagi atau sesuatu..."

Hermione memproses peristiwa tersebut. Ia sudah curiga kalau itu sebenarnya bukan sesederhana keluarnya asap pabrik.

Hagrid meneruskan, "Liat, sebetulnya tak ada misteri besar di balik knapa ini jadi smacam trayek yang buruk buat pengemudi. Kau dapati kabut asap rendah yang teperangkap di antara lembah, ngurangi jarak liat buat-"

Terangnya lampu kepala muncul dari keremangan prasubuh.

"Siapa lagi yang ngemudi di kekacauan ini?" geram Hagrid, mendelik, tangan besarnya diangkat menamengi mata.

Namun pandangan takut melintas, singgah pada ekspresi Hermione. Ini deja vu. Gadis itu tahu.

"Pasti itu Tom. Satu-satunya yang kukenal tinggal di luar sini," kata Hagrid, meraih mik CB, menombol sakelarnya, dan berkata pada mikrofon, "Tom, 'pa itu kau?"

"Itu bukan Tom." kata Hermione lelah.

Hagrid menolehi gadis itu bingung tepat ketika lampu kepala polisi patroli yang mendekat lebih benderang.

Hermione dengan tenang mengaitkan dirinya ke sabuk pengaman.

Mobil patroli menderu turun ke tengah jalur truk pikap, jarak antara dua kendaraan dengan cepat kian rapat. Permainan adu nyali sekali lagi tiba ke point of no return.

Mereka berdua menyaksikan lampu kepala yang memendek jarak.

Hagrid tak tahu siapa yang di depan, dan tahu itu bukan Tom. Dan juga tahu dia ditantang adu nyali. "Apa b'cah tolol nekat itu tak sadar bajak ini jauh 'bih besar darinya? Mana mungkin dia menang aduan ini!"

Hagrid meletuskan klakson, menggertak, tapi lampu kepala itu cuma tetap menutup jarak.

Hermione bersiap untuk tubrukan. Memalingkan wajah, cuma menutup mata.

Dan saat terakhir yang masih memungkinkan nyatanya Hagrid yang membanting keras setir ke kanan.

Bajak salju mengesot di luar kontrol, perisai bajaknya mengiris salju dan es sampai bahan metalnya menggesek aspal kerikil, menyembur-semburkan percikan.

Mobil patroli '50-an itu menikung ke arah yang berlawanan, kejadiannya, si polisi di belakang kemudi juga turut membanting setir.

Bajak salju melambung berkat lewat gundukan salju, dengan laju yang cepat itu bersalto sekali, masa-masa roda berada di atas...

Di dalam mobil hidup jungkir balik, jasad Harry terlempar nyaris keluar dari jendela depan yang pecah menuju kap.

Mobil patroli menyelip jatuh dari pinggir jalan dan keluar dari penglihatan, menabrak dengan suara keras di suatu tempat dalam kegelapan ngarai...

...saat bajak salju akhirnya berhenti di atas rodanya.

Bajak-salju-rusak berakhir di bibir jurang tempat mobil patroli menghilang. Terdapat rintihan logam engsel waktu pintu supir bajak dibuka dan Hagrid, pusing namun tanpa luka, memanjat keluar.

Yang membuat dia banting setir pada saat terakhir, dia menyadari yang dihadapinya adalah polisi.

Hagrid mengamati ke ngarai suram di bawah, di mana dapat didengar sayup-sayup radio mobil patroli memainkan Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. Dia memanggil seru, "Betahan, pak opsir, saya datang!"

Lalu Hagrid memulai jalannya menuruni ngarai.

Hermione sadar dari keadaan pusingnya sehabis kecelakaan. Melihat tubuh Harry yang terlempar ke jendela penahan angin, Hermione menariknya kembali masuk ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia mendongak saat itu untuk melihat keluar jendela depan; Hagrid berjalan menuruni tebing curam, licin, yang ditaburi dedaunan dan es - Mata Hermione membesar saat ia mengetahui ke mana Hagrid menuju.

"Jangan!" serunya, terbatuk, melucuti sabuk pengaman, lalu mendorong pintunya terbuka, keluar.

Ini instan ketika ia memasang kaki di luar ia jelas berhenti mati-matian, aliran darah pergi dari wajah dan ia terbelalak jauh lebih luas, dalam ketakpercayaan, terpesona soal kengerian...

Sekelilingnya menampilkan bentang darat yang Hermione kenal terlalu baik:

- Oldsmobile '88 yang terdampar.

- Tiang telepon yang ia panjat.

Mereka tak beranjak ke mana pun... Hagrid tidak mengemudi sejauh waktu mereka yang terlewat, tidak mengemudi sejauh perasaan mereka.

Tak ada waktu memecahkan teka-teki ini. Suara Hagrid yang turun tebing menggerakkan Hermione beraksi. Ia mengejar ke tebing bersalju curam setelah Hagrid, yang kini cukup jauh di bawah untuk keluar dari jangkauan mata.

Hermione sambil turun, memanggil ngeri, "Setop! Jangan ke bawah sana!"

Dengan mendadak dedaunan yang licin hadir di bawah kakinya dan ia terpeleset. Mendarat keras dan merosot duduk sepanjang sisa perjalanan turun. Ia baru berhenti 30 kaki di bawah yaitu dasar jurang, di samping Hagrid yang terkaget. Dan juga bersama mobil patroli.

Benda itu berakhir dengan kap atap berada di bawah salju dasar ngarai, keempat roda dan sasis menghadap udara. Terlihat seperti kumbang terbalik.

Sesuatu bergerak di kursi depannya. Dan Hagrid memanggil ulang Petugas Patroli yang terjebak, "Bertahan, pak opsir! Kami akan segera mengeluarkan Anda!"

"Jangan!" Hermione menyentak tangan Hagrid, menyetopnya terus maju. "Jangan mendekat ke sana!"

Hagrid kebingungan di antara reaksi paniknya melukai seorang polisi. "Apa? Kita harus kluarkan dia dari sana..."

Asap terbang dari tangki bensin mobil, muncul api kecil, membakar.

"Tak pengaruh! Dia sudah mati!" seru Hermione.

"Apa sbenarnya yang kaubicarakan?" sahut Hagrid, mengamati Hermione seolah ia sudah gila.

Di dalam mobil yang terbalik, Petugas Patroli memperjuangi kebebasan. Topinya yang lepas mengapung dalam air penuh es yang membanjiri isi mobil, mengancam radio akan terendam yang kukuh memainkan lagu natal 57 tahun silam yang sama. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree...

Meskipun tersangkut dengan mobil terbalik dan dalam luka-luka dari kecelakaan yang diderita, si polisi itu terkekeh-kekeh atas keadaannya. Membuat Hermione sadar polisi tersebut mabuk... Di selang perjuangan polisi untuk bebas... dia berpaling ke arah Hagrid dan Hermione. Geram,

"Harusnya tahu kalian hering-hering akan datang."

Hagrid sedikit bergerak maju lagi, takut ada ledakan. "Jangan bergerak, pak opsir, Anda mungkin mengalami patah leher..."

Namun Petugas Patroli terus bergelut di antara rasa sakit yang memabukannya. Teriak, "Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu! Surat dari uskup?"

Tiba-tiba mentari terbit dalam paham Hermione, menyadarkannya saat mata si polisi mengeluyur ke banyak titik bahwa dia sama sekali bukan bicara padanya maupun Hagrid. Turut pun, mereka tidak sendirian bertiga... Hermione melihat sekeliling...

Selusin pendeta tua dalam jubah hitam dan topi fedora semua berdiri mengitari mereka di sepanjang diameter tebing, seperti mengelilingi api mobil unggun, wajah-wajah suram... Para penghuni St. Alexander bagi pensiunan pastor.

Hingga kemudian dengan cepat terdengar woosh ketika api dari mesin menyebar ke sasis mobil, bergerak menuju tangki bensin. Menerangi alam.

Para pendeta saling bertukar pandang, mengambil semacam hasil diskusi sunyi. Lalu satu, si pemimpin dari mereka yang akhirnya maju.

Petugas Polisi berseru terus, "Cepat, aku mencium bau bensin!"

Hagrid cuma berdiri, linglung dengan apa yang disaksikannya.

Pendeta itu memang tetap membungkuk turun, Hermione menyingkir dari jalannya. Pendeta itu mengulurkan tangan lewat jendela terbuka ke Petugas Patroli.

Sejenak Hermione berpikir semuanya bersekongkol, tapi kemudian si pendeta bukan menolong melainkan mencabut radio komunikasi CB yang menggerutu dari dasar kabelnya di dasbor mobil patroli.

"Mau apa kau? Mau ke mana kau?" Wajah si polisi dihiasi ketakpercayaan, lalu berubah jadi kemurkaan. Saat dia sadar pendeta itu turun bukan buat membantu. Faktanya - justru dia sedang menghukum si polisi karena ulah dari bertahun-tahun tindakan kriminal di trayek ini.

Menyaksikan si pendeta menjauh, Petugas Patroli marah, "Oh, kau tidak akan! Kau berengsek tak punya hak untuk duduk menghakimiku! Aku tahu apa pikirmu tapi aku tak ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya gadis pirang mabuk itu!"

Dia berbohong, Hermione tahu.

"Aku mengantarnya pulang dengan aman! Tanyakan saja orang investigasi daerah! Dan apa pun yang lain yang kaupikir kaulihat, semua secara hukum tuntas!"

Hukum tak selalu memberi keadilan. Sang pendeta mendaki dengan menakjubkan.

Si polisi ketakutan saat bensin menetes-netes di wajahnya dari atas. Suara woosh yang lain, dan api biru menyebar keluar dari jalur bensin. Si polisi mengendus asap, nada memelas langsung masuk ke kata-katanya sekarang.

"Tolong, bapa... Demi kasih Tuhan berikanlah ampunan untuk pendosa yang tak berdaya ini..." melasnya.

Namun tak ada respons apa pun selain menonton.

Muncul sebuah ledakan kecil, dan bagian dalam mobil mulai dipenuhi oleh api serta asap hitam. Petugas Polisi yang terjebak kini mulai terbakar hidup-hidup, dia mengutuk.

"SIALAN KALIAN BERENGSEK ANAK PELACUR! KAUPIKIR KAU BISA LOLOS DARI INI! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN LOLOS DARIKU! AKU AKAN JADI MIMPI TERBURUK KALIAN! AKU AKAN JADI-"

Lanjutannya hilang dalam ledakan kedua yang lebih besar. Api berkelap-kelip pada wajah-wajah tua para pendeta, berkumpul di sana menyaksikan dengan bungkam. Mereka menonton terbakarnya mobil patroli sampai beberapa detik akhir, sebelum satu per satu memanjat tebing, pergi...

Hermione mendapat penglihatan lagi. - natal, 1958. Situasi pascatabrakan yang tergambar dalam kliping koran. Crown Vic '55 yang rusak. Para pendeta sedang mengurusi upacara terakhir untuk dua remaja berjaket baseball: satu telah tutup usia, yang satu mengembuskan napas terakhir...

Hermione mengerjap kembali, ia dan Hagrid yang terpaku cuma berdiri dalam kesunyian beserta kerlipan cahaya api dari kebakaran mobil. Hermione berkata, "Ayo... Kita bisa pergi sekarang. Sudah berakhir."

Hagrid tercenung, kehilangan kata, cuma bisa berdiri dan mengangguk. Dan...

...SI POLISI melontar tubuhnya sendiri keluar dari jendela mobil yang terbalik ke arah Hagrid dan Hermione.

Badan polisi terkuliti dan hitam-hitam, mulai merayap di atas batu, menyeret tubuh bawahnya yang lumpuh.

Mata Hagrid melebar dan dia berdiri terjangkar di tempat, melihat hal yang di luar nalar, dia tak mampu bergerak.

Hermione berbalik, memegang tangan Hagrid dan menariknya agar pergi. "Jalan!"

Hagrid kembali ke nalurinya, sempoyongan menaiki tebing setelah Hermione. Pengemudi bajak salju itu kehilangan pijakan di batu meng-es dan jatuh terlentang.

Itu saat si polisi meraih kakinya...

dan merayap di atas jengkal tubuh Hagrid...

Hermione dapat mendengar desisan dari radang dingin yang terjadi instan, kerak es melapisi Hagrid dengan kecepatan api dalam spiritus, kemudian teriak kesengsaraan Hagrid pecah seperti kaca retak, sampai bahkan penderitaan Hagrid membeku di paru-parunya.

Hermione mulai lagi bergemelut menaiki lereng bersalju kabur dari horor di bawah. Terlalu licin, pegangannya hilang dan mulai merosot turun pada perutnya menuju si polisi selusin kaki ke bawah...

Ia merengek...

Jari-jarinya berupaya mencengkeram apa saja...

Akhirnya berhasil.

Mengatur untuk mengangkat dirinya menaiki tebing curam, memanjat dengan segala yang tersisa dalam dirinya, sampai ia menggapai jalanan.

Ia membawa raganya keluar dari jurang dalam nun suram, berlari menjauh, lalu membuka pintu pengemudi dan memanjat masuk - Menutup pintunya dengan bantingan.

Hermione memutar kunci pengapian, berkali-kali. Tak ada apa pun. Perkataan Hermione berurgensi, "Ayo, ayolah!"

Ia mencoba lagi. Dan lagi. Namun mesinnya mati.

Kemudian Hermione menyadari lampu 'power' bersinar dari radio CB. Menunduk ke bawah dasbor, ia pun mengangkat mikrofonnya, duduk tegak lagi...

SI POLISI.

Tidak cedera.

Berdiri tepat di luar bajak salju, kembali pada kejayaannya yang dulu, seringai keji tertuju pada Hermione.

Lalu cengirannya berganti begitu saja. Itu amarah puncak. Dia menggapai-gapai melewati jendela pecah. Menangkap-nangkap Hermione.

Hermione membanting tulang hanya supaya di luar jangkauan.

Mementok dirinya sendiri ke pintu yang berlawanan.

Tapi ia bahkan tak berani menendang.

Tak akan lama sampai ia terpojok.

Dan ia terpojok.

Mendadak...

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA, ASSHOLE!"

...Harry meraung.


	13. Chapter 13

Ini chapter final. Makasih untuk yang mengikuti fic ini dan pereview. Semoga menghibur, apalagi kalau mungkin bermanfaat. Sekian, silakan nikmati...

Harry dan Hermione serta tokoh-tokoh yang dikenal adalah hak cipta JK. Rowling. Penulis tak miliki apa pun. Ini semua total pengisi waktu luang. Enjoy... d^^b

* * *

><p>"MENYINGKIR DARINYA, ASSHOLE!" gelegar Harry.<p>

Kendati jenazahnya ada di samping, dapat tersentuh Hermione di dalam bajak salju.

Dia muncul dari balik malam, sisi belakang polisi patroli yang menggapai-gapai Hermione bagaikan punya dendam kesumat. Linggis di tangan Harry, itu terayun dengan keras, itu ganas menuju sisi tengkorak Petugas Patroli.

Kemarahan Harry jauh melampaui kemarahan si polisi.

Dan, persis seperti sebelumnya, saat batas linggis-pelipis sisa cuma serambut - terjadi kilatan cahaya yang kuat hingga tak lagi ada yang bisa disaksikan. Wewarnaan terhisap berspiral pada setitik lubang, kemudian...

...bagaikan seseorang menombol reset...

...Hermione muncul dari kedalaman, balik ke jok penumpang Oldsmobile- terdampar, tiada perubahan, masih di waktu duduk menyebelahi tubuh tanpa-nyawa Harry. Napas tersengal dan kepanikannya berputar berganti asimilasi berat, seolah selaput plastik yang membungkus erat kepala akhirnya koyak...

Ketika ia pun sadar, semua aral rintang agar lepas dari trayek ini sia-sia. Bahwa setiap langkah setelah kematian Harry cuma reka ulang bagaimana kecelakaan di jalan ini terulang, setiap malamnya.

Dan bersama supir bajak salju, Harry menjadi korban terbaru trayek ini.

Bagaimana reaksi yang terjadi pada Hermione adalah, celakanya, tidak berbuat apa pun. Ia duduk di sana seperti semenjak pulang dari memanjat tiang telepon, kepalanya loyo ke jendela, sinar matanya lenyap. Ia mendekati kegilaan, rusak jiwa.

Sampai tahap berikutnya, ia menangkap satu pergerakan yang melintas lewat jendela depan yang untungnya membuat napasnya terblok ekstrim dalam tenggorokan, sesuatu yang berjalan keluar dari kegelapan ngarai dan melewati iglo Olds, menyeberangi santai jalanan putih - Harry, sisa yang tertinggal dari orang-orang yang berakhir di sini. Arwahnya, hantunya.

Harry terus bergerak menuruni jalanan salju menuju barisan pepohonan bukit di seberang. Hermione tercekat, mengamati Harry ketika dia berhenti dan menoleh ke jendela kanan Olds, seolah-olah menunggu, membuat Hermione dari balik kaca yang ditatap si pria mulai menangis tersedu-sedan.

Ia mendorong terbuka pintu Oldsmobile dan memanjat dengan tertatih, keluar, wajahnya kebas dan bukannya dingin telah usai. Kulit langit menampilkan tanda-tanda awal terbitnya fajar, pagi suram tanpa kicauan unggas menjelang. Di kaki ufuk timur adalah tempat Harry berdiri mengantongi tangan...

Mereka bertatapan sesaat, sebelum gadis itu melihat Harry berbalik, berjalan ke dalam hutan, kembali ke arah asal mereka berdua datang. Jalan memotong hipotenusa mereka.

Hermione masih cuma berdiri di sana, stamina terkuras, begitu kelelahan. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, lagu yang familiar mulai menggenta dalam nada dering ponsel di saku miliknya - mengudara senandung Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, "Ding-da-da-DING, da-DING da-DING..."

Ia terbeliak dalam trauma, meraba dan menarik kencang telepon selularnya, meskipun itu bahkan sangat lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan pencarian batang sinyal... Instan tanpa basa-basi Hermione menikam tombol 'off' dengan ibu jarinya.

Instingnya saat itu menyarankan buat mundur, mending kembali ke dalam Olds terdampar - namun ia berhenti mundur, melihat ke hantu yang kembali menengok ke sini. Dan pada saat itu Hermione memutuskan, demi keadaan lebih baik atau memburuk, bahwa akan ia ikuti ke mana mau Harry menuntunnya.

Harry berjalan lagi. Hermione melangkah menuruni jalan, buru-buru mengekori agar dapat setara dengan laki-laki di sana. Meninggalkan cikal-bakal mobil yang telah melakukan hal hebat. Kecepatan langkah Harry takkan mungkin disusul siapa pun, Hermione menangis, kehabisan napas. "Tunggu!"

Seperti biasa, dia melakukan segalanya. Berhenti, menunggu, menunggu Hermione.  
>Dan Hermione ikut berhenti lima meter di betis bukit Harry. Mendengar sesuatu yang diucapkan oleh keberadaan pria yang menyakukan tangan dan meninggalkan nol jejak langkah di muka salju.<p>

"Aku akan mengatakan segalanya padamu pada akhirnya," ucap Harry, menunduk pada Hermione.

Dengan keletihan akibat mengalami masalah menjaga langkah dengan Harry ini, Hermione mendesah, "Aku tahu."

Harry kembali memunggungi Hermione, lanjut mendaki bukit tepung es sambil mengatakan dengan nada pasti ciri khasnya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dia berbalik ke gadis di bawahnya lagi, berjalan mundur demi mengulang kalimat, "Ini cuma akan menjadi kisah lucu dan manis yang kita punya."

Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk, dan menangis, bilang dengan serak, "Aku tahu." Tapi itu tidak berguna buat gadis ini sekarang, karena ia tertinggal sendirian. Tertinggal untuk hidup cuma dengan mesin waktu dalam serebrum - kenangan.

Harry berjalan sangat cepat, nihil masalah dengan dalamnya salju, seperti dihisap suatu atas dia lenyap sehabis melewati pohon besar. Enam menit Hermione berhenti melanjutkan perjalanan, dari berlari menanjak dan sekejap ia diam. Tanda orang binasa, meraih-raih napas dengan sulit.

Namun dengan ketegaran akhir ia meneruskan perjalanan ke arah tempat Harry lenyap. Namun sekarang hampir terang. Tak ada tanda kemunculan Harry, Hermione kira di kala pagi takkan ada tanda dirinya lagi, kini ia sendiri.

Hermione berjalan sempoyongan mabuk oleh tekanan batin dan lelah jasmani sepanjang hipotenusa secepat sesanggup keadaan letihnya membolehi. Rasanya seperti melarikan diri dari ruang-ruang delusi, tidak pernah cukup cepat untuk kabur oleh pemburu yang tembus pandang.

Tapi dengan teramat Hermione syukuri hingga menyesakkan, bahwa ia dengar dan kenal suara kerincing rantai yang beradu lawan aspal, badan besi jarang-jarang yang menusuk udara - JALAN RAYA. Hermione sampai sulit percaya, ia telah tiba di gang kecil belakang toko pom bensin.

Hermione kembali ke peradaban...

Ia berhenti, menoleh ke hutan bukit lokasinya bermalam, berpikir - sedikit berangan - mungkin Harry menampakkan diri untuk kali terakhir, mengucapkan kata perpisahan - apa pun. Tapi cuma seperti tindakan konyol di luar nalar.

Dengan tiga angka 999, lapangan pom bensin diramaikan dengan cepat oleh beberapa kendaraan darurat dari personel polisi maupun rumah sakit. Penjaga bertato Pyre-Oh tidak sesongong cerminan penampilannya ketika dialah yang memberi pertolongan pertama untuk Hermione - minuman hangat, gratis.

Ketenangan pagi yang terbiasa hadir di pojok kota terutama dalam musim dingin ini, terkoyak musnah dan lenyap oleh sebab bunyi bip-bip-bip asal semua truk bantuan, embikan datangnya ambulans yang kembali dari trayek 066, serta kersak ocehan-ocehan para radio komunikasi.

Hermione sekarang sedang beristirahat di belakang ambulans terparkir yang dibuka dengan berlapis selimut tebal menutup atas pundaknya, wajahnya begitu pucat seumpama seluruh keterkejutan menjelmakan darah hilang dari kepalanya secara harfiah. Duduk diam membiarkan seorang teknisi ambulans mengobati radang dingin pada jarinya.

Mengucapkan kata-kata penguat atau penghibur kebiasaan sebuah pelayanan dari teknisi ambulans, yang tak Hermione hirau, teknisi pun beranjak. Tinggallah gadis itu bungkam memerhatikan satu prosedur dari rumah duka kota, yang mengemas jenazah supir bajak salju Hagrid dan Harry ke dalam kantong mayat.

Melihat wajah tidur Harry sedetik sebelum zipper menggeser-tutup, mendadak membawa Hermione ingat sesuatu tentang ponselnya - ia mengeluarkan itu. Sampai ke folder tujuan, instan Hermione menyelami layar. Di sana adalah sebuah potret digital dari Harry yang sedang membersut, satu-satunya pengingat, saat pertama kalinya dia minta diajak mengobrol sore kemarin...

Sebutir air keluar dari mata kanan gadis itu, meluncur cepat di pipinya ketika ia bahkan tak mengedip. Air mata tersebut jatuh sangat lambat, seperti dramatisir sutradara kurang ajar, embun imun itu mencerminkan skema trayek 066 yang digentayangi, tetap memburu dari dalam hutan putih.

Air mata bening itu akan jatuh timpa wajah digital Harry.

Dan kini butir itu merah kental...

Darahlah yang mendarat.

Ponselnyalah... yang jatuh ke bumi.

Hermione ambruk ke belakang, terbaring tak sadarkan, dengan bunyi gedebuk itu satu orang terdekat akan terkejut, bahwa korban trayek 066 tak selalu berakhir di trayek itu sendiri ketika mereka menemukan dari mulut dan hidung Hermione - darah memuncrat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua gelap

.

.

.

.

.

Menuju terang

.

.

.

.

.

Semua putih

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, kamu boleh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ginny menggesek abjad terakhir, ujung lidah terlihat dari pojok bibirnya saking gemasnya ia, dan dengan ujung pulpen melayang di udara seperti motocross jumping... Ginny menghela napas, mengedikkan bahu dan bergumam, sambil mengamati jawaban soal nilai ekstranya, "I love you, Nietzsche..."

Tangannya sudah gatal dari tadi buat menyentuh cellphone nyawa hidupnya, dan naluriah mengalamatkan pesan ke teman perempuannya;

'udh slesai?'

Ia setengah memutar badan pada meja di atas berundak-undak darinya, tapi orang yang mau dilihatnya terhalang makhluk obesitas yang semayam di depannya. Hanya nampak puncak kepala cokelat itu, masih menunduk. Ginny menaikkan bahu lagi, berpikir asal mungkin temannya belum tuntas, memainkan ponselnya ke sesi lain. Tetap menunggu balasan darinya - Hermione.

Tapi sampai Mr. Lupin mengoarkan, "OK, waktunya selesai! Kumpulkan hasil kalian!" yang disertai keresahan penjuru auditorium, Ginny tak sama sekali mendapat balasan Hermione. Ia jelas menunggu sekali, dilihat dari kadar giat ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hermione masih menunduk, sangat diam.

Ginny menggeleng, mengomentari fenomena Hermione belum rampung ujian; 'dear, u slh mkn. aku d luar' Maka Ginny menyerahkan buku ujiannya kepada Mr. Lupin paling duluan, saat dia berseru lagi, "Hasil tes akan diposkan di web site Departemen Filsafat dalam dua minggu... Nikmati libur kalian dan selamat tahun baru..."

Ginny mendapat teman mengobrol di beranda depan aula, sementara murid kelas filsafat berseliweran pergi, sadar bahwa ini aneh ketika Hermione bukan salah satu dari mereka. Ia berkata ke teman obrolannya ada urusan sebentar, dan kembali masuk ke dalam auditorium.

Dan bahunya merosot yang seolah berkata 'yee, malah begitu...' sebab terlepas entah bagaimana bisa tak ada yang acuh, saat ia sadar kalau Hermione di sana menunduk bukan karena serius mengerjakan ujian, tapi ia tertidur di mejanya.

Mr. Lupin turut ikut melihat ke arah Hermione yang ketiduran, dia dan Ginny segera beradu pandang, tersenyum... "Tolong bangunkan."

Ginny beranjak, cuma bergumam, "Semoga anak itu sudah beres."

Ginny menoleh ke belakang lagi saat Mr. Lupin memanggil, menyuruh buat kedua kalinya, "Bangunkan juga yang di belakang gadis itu, tolong!"

"Baik, sir!" sahut Ginny, dengan nada agak tak senang disuruh-suruh seperti tipe yang tak cocok jadi pegawai kecuali terdesak atau dibayar besar, namun pun ia melihatnya. Persis di belakang Hermione turut ada laki-laki yang tertidur... kurus berkacamata.

Melihat peristiwa itu, Ginny cengar-cengir, ia berbisik, "Antara terlalu pintar atau kekurangan IQ."

Ginny terus naik, kerap kali melewati beberapa murid yang mengaret. Begitu tiba ia mengangkat buku ujian Hermione, membolak-balik sampai halaman terakhir dan merasa beruntung temannya ini sudah beres. Dan mulai mendesaknya bangun. "Hermione, hei. Hermione."

Pindah ke si laki-laki, selangit lebih kasar. "Hei, kau, bangun!"

Ke Hermione yang tak merasakan desakan pertama. "'Mione, bangun!"

Mendapat dorongan semakin kuat, tubuh Hermione tumbang, akan berguling di kolong jika Ginny tak mendekap tubuh tanpa daya itu...

Takut merasuki Ginny, wajah Hermione kini dapat terlihat, membuatnya horor - darah keluar dari mulut Hermione. Tak berpikir negatif mati atau apa, dengan panik Ginny cuma menjerit, "TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!"

Banyak yang berlari mendekat, mereka bertiga dikerubungi, keterkejutan dan bisik-bisik sumpahan berkumandang. Mr. Lupin berhasil menyeruak ke baris terdepan sepasti protagonis film, urung bertanya ketika melihat wajah dan darah Hermione, pemahaman Lupin menjalar, maka dia bergerak ke Harry untuk memutar tubuh nonaksinya juga; sama, darah dari mulut, sepucat mayat.

Lupin memeriksa nadi Hermione, tak ada denyutan. Dia menggeleng gamang.

Memeriksa punya Harry, sama saja. Tapi Lupin bertahan di situ.

Lima detik berlalu, tangannya segera terlontar saat menerima listrik kejut dari leher Harry, leher Harry yang terangkat. Juga Hermione di dekapan Ginny yang nyaris menangis.

Hermione dan Harry, secara simultan tanpa aba-aba, duduk setegak tonggak. Pada kerjapan pertama, mereka pun bangun.

Hermione dipeluk Ginny. Tapi Hermione bergeming, cuma melihat pada Harry. Saling memandang.

"Kenapa mulutnya berdarah?" tanya Harry tak jelas ke siapa, tatapan lekat ke Hermione.

"Bukan," Lupin sang penyahut. "Yang menjadi pertanyaan; kenapa kalian berdua mengeluarkan darah dan... sempat mati?"

Harry memindahkan mata pada Lupin dengan datar, respons robot yang bertanya-tanya. Lalu melihat dirinya duduk jadi bahan perhatian dari kerumunan yang melihat Harry ke Hermione, dari darah di mulut ke mata bergantian. Spontanitas Harry bangkit.

Mengecap darahnya, dia menggosok itu pakai lengan mantel, menyabet tasnya dan langsung beranjak tanpa ada sedikit pun perhatian demi buku ujiannya. Pergi dari banyak mata tanpa buang-buang waktu bilang permisi, menuju keluar aula.

Dan Ginny mengukuh memeluk Hermione, semakin erat jikapun itu mungkin. Seperti buta kalau mereka masih dikelilingi murid. "Aku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan."

"Aku sehat. Aku cuma butuh udara..." kata Hermione pelan, akhirnya Ginny menjauh, masih cemas. Hermione menunjukkan sedikit senyuman segar.

Membersihkan mulut seadanya, ia berkata pada Ginny untuk menyerahkan buku ujiannya pada Mr. Lupin. Dan dengan kilat ikut melepaskan diri dari kerumunan yang memberinya jalan, dibuntuti Ginny, menuju pintu keluar-masuk. Sesampainya di sana, matanya berkelana di antero beranda.

"Kau duluan saja." beri tahu Hermione pada Ginny, dengan bahkan tak menoleh.

"Kau sedang sakit. Mau ke mana lagi?" kontra Ginny sebal.

Hermione diam, saat sasaran punggung seseorang yang ditelusuri matanya kena, ia barulah menatap Ginny. "Em, mengecek papan ride share. Aku akan menyusul ke kamar. Kau duluan."

Hermione menjauh setelah mengelus rambut atas Ginny, dan Ginny melihat Hermione mengecil sebentar sebelum pergi duluan ke kamar asramanya.

"Hei!"

Harry mendengar itu, ada godaan untuk berhenti atau sekadar menengok, tapi dia tidak mau berasumsi kalau 'hei' suara barusan untuk dirinya. Mau hidup tanpa bahaya.

"Hei, rambut hitam!" koar Hermione kedua kalinya, berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati.

Pikiran ini lagi... Tapi, ayolah, satu kampus umum mana mungkin cuma dia yang punya rambut hitam - "What the hell." kutuk Harry, berbalik badan. Dan jawabannya, sudut bibir Harry berkedut menahan cengiran. Sukses. Sekarang.

Gadis itu melihat ke arahnya, memanggil dirinya.

"Hai."

"Erh, hai."

"Agak menyeramkan di dalam tadi," buka Hermione, mendekati Harry yang berhenti menunggu.

"Yeah," balas Harry. Lalu, seakan dia tak mengalami hal serupa, "kenapa kau sampai mengeluarkan darah seperti tadi? Kau sakit, sesuatu?"

"Mungkin tanpa sadar cemilanku imporan Chernobyl, atau cuma luka gusi yang artinya aku benar-benar ketiduran yang berarti sangat memalukan. Aku tak tahu, after all. Orang surga tahu. Biar kutebak, aku tanyakan padamu pertanyaan yang sama, pasti kau juga menjawab tidak tahu."

"Aku anggap kalau kau penebak ulung." kata Harry, tak menahan cengiran lagi, berhenti mengerenkan diri, selalu saja saat melihat parasnya. Kini menikmati keadaan dia yang termakan pesona Hermione.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan, diikuti. Nada Hermione penasaran saat bertanya, "Apa kita pernah saling kenal sebelumnya?"

Harry diam sebentar. "Well, jika maksudmu mengenalmu, kurasa semua orang ini kenal murid yang mewakili kampus ke olimpiade fisika di Athena, oh, dan pulang bermedali emas."

Hermione tersenyum. "Tapi kau rasanya familiar sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu, atau lupa, atau-"

"Itu Harry, Hermione," sela Harry, mulai berpikir keanehan saat seorang gadis melempar mirip-gombalan macam 'pernah kenal'... familiar... Tapi dia juga merasakan hal yang sama; keakraban ini.

Hermione mencermati wajah Harry. "Kalau pikirmu ini rayuan, kau baru saja salah anggap."

"Bukan itu." elak Harry. "Faktanya, jujur, kau malah juga familiar buatku."

"Yeah?" kata si gadis. Harry mengiyakan dengan absen. Mereka diam sesaat. "Well, terserahlah. Jadi mari kita akhiri topik ini. Mau bagaimanapun situasi waktu aku mendekati dirimu dan mengatakan kau terasa familiar tetap saja seperti, ya itu, rayuan."

Harry diam sebagai tanda tak membantah karena baginya ini takkan bisa ada bedanya. Inti baginya Hermione menganggap dirinya ada.

Terdengar panggilan dan sahut-menyahut orang lain dengan lamat-lamat, menjadi tanda untuk Hermione dan Harry bergerak tanpa tujuan lagi. Mereka telah sampai di alun-alun, hanya melewati papan ride shire tanpa ada kesan kenal terhadapnya.

Dan tiba-tiba sekali Hermione berkata, "Apa kaupunya hidup yang bagus?"

Harry dapat merasa keintensan tatapan Hermione walau tak menoleh. Namun pertanyaan tadi tetap aneh. "Erh, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena jika tidak, apa kau masih percaya kepada Tuhan?"

"Masih." jawab Harry apa adanya. Tak ada rasa kesal kalau mau ditambahkan, cuma heran ditanyai hal seperti itu.

Ingat ilmuwan lubang-hitam Britania yang kena karma ilmu pengetahuan tanpa agama itu? Hermione menjadi malu, orang surga tahu alasannya. "Aku punya kehidupan yang bisa dibilang memuaskan, sangat bagus kalau dihitung dari rata-rata... Tapi, aku entah kenapa tak pernah sampai, kau tahu, gembira yang asli, gembira murni."

Harry cuma diam, jadi pendengar yang baik. Melihatnya berbicara.

Hermione terkekeh hambar pada dirinya sendiri, meneruskan, "Pernah, terkadang aku ingin merasakan jadi anak yang tak dianggap dibanding saudara-saudari kita walau padahal aku anak tunggal... Atau bahkan, tumbuh dewasa sampai punya kepribadian tanpa orang tua."

"Aku tak punya orang tua." kata Harry. "Dan rasanya sumpah tak memuaskan."

"Entah kenapa aku tak terkejut dengan infomu." bilang Hermione, itu sedikit serius. Keduanya bertukar pandang, ada pandangan mirip keduanya sembuh amnesia dadakan.

"Mungkin kita korban teori sesuatu yang supernatural." kata Harry. Dia bercanda.

Hermione menerima itu dengan nyengir dan apa pun itu, ia menganggap laki-laki ini orang yang tidak pernah, tidak akan berbuat hal-hal buruk tanpa perlu penyelidikan. Dengan instan. "Ngomong-omong, Harry, kau punya kendaraan?"

"Ya, Oldsmobile. Kenapa?"

"Mau mengantarku pulang, ke Yorkshire?" nada Hermione percaya diri seperti gaya yang tahu tak akan ditolak.

Tampang Harry berpikir ...tak usah pautkan orang surga untuk tahu jawabnya, jangankan orang surga, kau sama tahunya... Masih tampang berpikir itu, seolah dia bingung apa yang diputuskannya walau Yorkshire super jauh dari pikirannya untuk dituju.

"Pastilah."

"Dan aku mau kau berjanji tidak usah lewat jalan pintas segala."

**...end**


End file.
